Different Shades, Different Truth
by freegirl999
Summary: jazmine's dealings with herself and realizing who she is as a person .!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Ugh, I hate my debate class" Jazmine said, groaning laying her head on the library desk. Her best friend Huey Freeman on the other hand just glanced at her simply and return his eyes back to his book. "Jazmine you hate anything that involves that brain of yours working" Huey said plainly finally answering but not looking up.

"That's not true, " Jazmine protested indignantly she was tired him thinking that she was dumb or something she used her brain for plenty of things she just didn't think it was worth wasting time on this stupid class. Especially when his little so called friend tried to turn everything into a race debate.

"Then why do you hate the class?" Huey said, raising his eyebrows at her tone.  
>"It's not that I don't hate the class I just hate the topics and it doesn't help that Rayonna Wilds loves to shove my biracial heritage down my throat in every freaking debate" Jazmine said slumping back in her seat frowning.<p>

Huey just shook his head at her "you let her get to you too much, " he said going back to his book. "Hmm, you would take up for her, wouldn't you" Jazmine said pointedly, "what, " he said looking at her annoyed. "You heard me" Jazmine muttered under her breath bitterly going back to her homework. He just gave her one more glance and rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

Ever since Rayonna Wilds had moved to Woodcrest she had been a complete pain in Jazmine ass she was pretty. Smart, well educated, confident, cool and popular, and had beautiful curly brown natural hair it was as soft and round like huey's Afro only her's was longer she had hazel eyes and a nice brown chocolate complexion and the worst of it all she was like a female Huey.

She could tell that Huey really likes her well then again she wasn't sure because Huey really doesn't like anybody now that she thought about it, but they damn sure got along with each other they both had the same interests and topics both were stoic, cold and not exactly the friendliest people on earth. But they were both smart and Jazmine not so much she noticed that Rayonna didn't get on Huey's nerves the way she did and Huey never got impatient with her the way he did with her or even say mean things to her.

She was like the perfect girl in everybody's eyes everyone was always praising her and tell her how smart she was, she made Jazmine feel so insignificant and small and insecure with her puffy unruly orange reddish hair and short height and glasses. The bell rang for next class drawing Jazmine away from her thought's, Huey got up and grabbed his things and left as usual without so much a goodbye. Jazmine wasn't really bothered by that too much she was used to it.

Watching the tall, handsome Afro boy makes his way to his next class, he looked nice in his all white button up shirt and army cargo pants with some tims.

She stopped watching him and made her way to her own class science 101 which was her favorite class next to math, of course they were studying a variety of different owls and Jazmine loved any projects that had to do with animals, her life goal was to be a veterinarian as she made her way into the class and heard a familiar voice "aye jazzy over here" a short but pretty blonde girl yelled her way. It was her other best friend Cindy McPherson Jazmine smiled brightly and made her way over to her friend to an empty desk next to her that was quickly taken by none other than Huey freeman's younger brother Riley Freeman.

What the hell was he doing here isn't he suppose to be in detention, or home or skipping class or something, why in the world was he in her class she thought curiously as she made her way closer to the stolen seat that he was sitting in. The boy sat lazily in the seat already had a notepad out drawing a picture of a diamond in some unknown rapper hand it was pretty good picture too.

He was wearing a dark blue cargo jacket ,white , tan cargo pants his neat dreads were pulled back into a ponytail. The girls were already giggling and whispering how cute and sexy he was. He paid them no attention how typical just like his brother Jazmine thought dryly if only these chicks knew that Riley reputation with girls were horrific he had a player card that would put Trey Songz and Chris brown to shame.

And left a trail of broken hearts that not even the usual janitor could clean up and plus Riley Freeman was nothing like his brother. He was rude, no matters, had a crude attitude, like to get in trouble and a number of other things that ended in a never ending list of trouble. But the one thing she could also say about Riley that he was always nice to her and even sometimes polite but she wasn't so sure if he was going to be nice to her about her asking him to get up from her seat next to Cindy he was very serious about his street cred . As Jazmine approached him nervously.

Cindy however, was not having it, she turned her saints snap back on her head "aye nigga my bitch was about to sit there, could you, like, move" the blonde restored angrily Riley didn't even glance her way and replied just as rudely and angrily "bitch do I look like I give a fuck" he said not looking up from his drawing. "bitch?"Cindy said her, eyes widen with fire in her blue eyes.

"Uh oh" Jazmine muttered, going straight to Riley defusing the situation before a disaster could happen. Noticing that someone was standing over him, he looked about to let loose another insult, but his expression changed from an angry one to a bored one as he looked Jazmine over. "oh ,it's just you jaz you in this stupid ass class too, and why you standing over me and shit" he said going back to is drawing. She noticed the class was now partaking the scene with interest lucky for her the teacher hadn't entered her classroom yet.

"I was wondering if I could have this seat next to Cindy if you don't mind" she said hopefully. "Yeah whatever I don't wanna sit by this white girl anyway," he said, shrugging his shoulders and moving to the next desk. Cindy rolled her eyes and just looked at the boy with disdain. Folding her arms. "Thanks Riley" Jazmine said cheerfully happy that it went smoothly "yeah, whatever," he said drawing another picture in his notebook

"What an asshole" Cindy muttered under her breath thinking that Riley didn't hear her. "Shut up ho" Riley muttered back. Jazmine sighed and leaned down in her chair as her teacher finally walked In as she tried to blocked out Cindy and Riley slient bickering. It was going to be a long class period. She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Ughhhhhh what's the point" Jazmine screamed in frustration. As she threw her comb against the wall. She had been working on her difficult kinky curly mane for almost an hour and her hair was just as unruly as ever. As she stared miserably in her mirror at her huge hair now looking like a giant puff ball surrounding her small face.

Her mother poked her head in and raised an amused eyebrow at her daughter's hair. "It's not at all funny mom" Jazmine grumbled, not looking at her "sorry honey, I have an idea, why don't we check out this new salon downtown and see if we can get some help" Sarah said sympathetically.

"Really" Jazmine said gratefully looking at her mother with relief, "really" her mother said nodding her head. Looking at her daughter's head. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Jazmine said, bouncing up and down with excitement Hugging her mother.

Normally Jazmine would have just thrown her hair in a simple ponytail , but she was tired of the look and wanted something different and since she figure it was Saturday it would be a perfect time to try and do something to it since she didn't have time In the morning for school. And plus she had been begging her parents to let her go to a hair salon for months, but they were against it, especially her overprotective father, going on a long winded lecture on why they didn't want her growing up too fast.

She was fifteen for Pete's sake, she was already growing up too fast and this was much needed she was already stuck wearing glasses the least they could do was let her get her hair done. About time her mother saw the light. "Omg can we invite Cindy to?" Jazmine said "I don't see why not call her and ask her if she wants to come and let me go talk to your father" her mother said, nodding her head making her way downstairs."okay" Jazmine said happily going to change in a simple t. Shirt and jeans and sandals.

She called Cindy quickly who agreed immediately saying she was eager to get away from her mother who was complaining about Cindy tomboyish ways and how she failed Cynthia as a parent. "Be over right away" Cindy said as they both hung up. Twenty minutes later, Cindy arrived and they made their way to the new salon downtown.

It was a nice salon very big and spacious it was called Leanna's it was owned by a pretty heavy set woman who sort of resembled Queen Latifah a little bit the woman stared at them curiously, but politely "hello my name is Leanna may I help you? " she said coming up to them looking at them

I guess Jazmine her mom and Cindy did look out of place since it was a black salon and the majority of the clients in the building were black they all stared curiously. "Um, yes I was recommended by a friend at work about your salon that you do great work and my daughter needs help with her hair badly" her mother said replied shyly pushing Jazmine gently forward who muttered "please" as Leanna now placed her eyes on her. The woman stared at Jazmine's hair and then smiled brightly " well then y'all came to the right place I"ll be more than happy to do your daughter's hair" Leanna said urging Jazmine toward an empty salon chair.

"So is it just Jazmine?" Leanna asked, looking at Sarah and Cindy "well, I could go for a trim and some color I think" Sarah said shyly "well, why don't you head over to my stylist Corrine, she does great work with color and trims", "what about you honey?" gesturing toward Cindy. As Sarah is now heading to the smiling stylist who took Sarah in as though she was a customer there for years.

"I always wanted to get highlights" Cindy said shyly looking unsure in her red nike sweatshirt, hoodie and black baggy sweat pants and black Jordans. "Well then you need to head over to Chantal she's great with highlights and ombres and all that" Leanna said, smiling, pointing to a light skinned skinny girl with bright red hair who was waving for Cindy to come over who went over eagerly.

"Now what about you honey?" Leanna said, draping a sheet over Jazmine shoulders to protect her clothes. "Well, I was thinking is there way to get it curly instead of this bird nest on the top of my head" Jazmine said ruefully Leanna let out a big jolly laugh it was nice laugh loud but nice Jazmine couldn't help but giggle too and feel more comfortable. "I think I can most certainly get it curly this hair just needs to be tamed and have some moisture in it" Leanna said running her hand gently in her in hair.

"Can you make it look kind of like that" Jazmine said, pointing to a picture of Alicia keys who had her hair in big voluminous curls in a magazine laying next to her on a small table "I sure can and you have the perfect hair for that style too" Leanna said looking at the picture. Now let's begin" leading her to the shampoo area.

After a peaceful two hours of laughs Jazmine had decided that this was her favorite salon and she wanted Leanna to be her hair stylist. " Ready to see your hair Jazmine" Leanna said, taking off the towel. "Yes" Jazmine replied a little nervously. Closing her eyes As she turned her around in the chair. "You can open your eyes Jazmine" Leanna said smiling. Jazmine did and saw she was blessed with a head of full silky, curly hair that tumbled over shoulders in waterfalls and her hair color was a little darker and richer, her hair was beautiful, it was soft and it looked amazing she could almost cry from happiness from seeing how beautiful it was.

"Do you like it jazzy" Leanna said. "Like it? I love it Jazmine squealed happily "omg thank you!" hugging the woman like she was her like she was her long lost best friend. "Well, I'm happy to hear it, I was worried for a second" Leanna said laughing smiling at the ecstatic girl. "Oh honey, you looked beautiful, " her mother said behind looking at her hair. Who looked great with her new honey blonde color that was cut in a sharp bob. "Yeah jazzy your hair is too pretty" Cindy said, beaming nodding at her hair impressed, who was looking just as fantastic with her new platinum blonde highlights and a tint of lavender in it looked lovely against her tanned skinned and she had her bangs cut it made her look girly but had a dope flashy look to it. "Me both of you looked amazing too " Jazmine admiring their hair.

"All of you ladies look amazing, " said a client looking at them the other ladies nodded their hair in approval and smiled at them. "Thank you you did such a good job how much do I owe you Leanna" Sarah pulling out her wallet . "Yeah, I love my hair I'm coming here to get it all the time from now on" Cindy said pulling out hers too

"Since you're all new consider this one on the house" Leanna said, smiling kindly at them happy to hear the praises. "Oh no I couldn't let you do that I can pay you something" Sarah said insisting surprised. "Nonsense I insist the only thing I ask is please come back, it's nice seeing new faces in here" Leanna said smiling. "That won't be a problem" Sarah said, smiling as Jazmine and Cindy both nodded in agreement smiling as well.

After a couple goodbyes, they left the shop and went out to eat to sport their new hairstyles and then headed home so tom could see their new looks who said they all looked beautiful. Cindy then left and went home so she could show her mom her new look. "Thanks mom, I loved my hair" Jazmine said, smiling at her "I'm glad to hear that honey you look amazing" her mom said smiling at her. They chatted for a few seconds and then headed to bed.

Jazmine stared at herself or a couple minutes in the mirror, "a little change is good" she thought smiling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Huey what are you looking at?" Jazmine said giggling. Huey freeman had been staring at her since they entered their Debate class she knew he was really looking at her hair but didn't want to point out just yet. "Nothing, " he muttered he turned around blushing. Jazmine giggle again, she had never seen her best friend blush a day in her this was very interesting she thought, smiling at him. And observing him.

He looked sharp in a tan long sleeve shirt and dark cotton green sweater vest over it and dark blue Levi jeans and dark blue converse. Even though her hair looked great she felt pain in her simple white cotton sweater and blue jeans and white flats and glasses. She really needed to work on her parents letting her wear contacts. She thought as she went to her seat .

"Hello Huey" Rayonna said briskly coming in looking neat and perfect as always in a lavender sweater dress with white stocking and brown low cut boots her curly hair tied up in a neat bun. He nodded at her "hello" he replied back smoothly.

He's never tells me hello. Jazmine thought jealousy whenever she greets him it's always a nod or Jazmine. "Hey Jazmine ready for today's debate?" Timmy Rogers said the blond headed boy behind her he looked a little bit like Paul Walker from those fast furious movies. "As ready as I'll ever be" Jazmine said, sighing giving him a small smile. He smiled back, I understand they're not much of my thing either, but I need the credit and it's required" he said chuckling.

Jazmine giggled "tell me about it, " she said agreeing. "Don't worry Dubois we all know that lawyer isn't in your future plans" Rayonna said, cutting into their conversation the others around them snickered while Huey just sat ignoring them all reading his book. "Damn class hasn't even started and this bitch was already starting" Jazmine thought annoyed "whatever" she replied back.

Rayonna just sat back smug as their teacher Mrs. Jones walked in "good morning class I hope your ready for today's topic, " she said going to the board writing, should women have right to choose abortion and have rights over their body?. "Okay class, today's topic is should women have the right to choose abortion and have rights over their body? Now think about this topic for a few minutes and then I will ask whose for it or against it" Mrs. Jones said setting up the timer.

"Well, I'm certainly against it" Jazmine thought firmly after 10 minutes past. "Okay class, let's begin "who's for it show me a show of hands" Mrs. Jones said Rayonna and Huey raised their hands and a couple of other students. She wrote their names on the left side of the board . "Okay, who's against it" Mrs. Jones asked again Jazmine raised her hand and was surprised that Timmy raised his also. A couple of other students raised their hands and Mrs. Jones wrote Jazmine and their names on the right side of the board.

"Okay class you know what to do, " Mrs Jones said as the class got up and divided into their correct sides of the room there were 13 people on each side making both groups an equal amount. "Now quietly discussed on whose your captain and side captain you have 3 minutes" Mrs. Jones said patiently. Jazmine looked at her group they all stared silently at each other, "honestly" Jazmine thought annoyed. "um could I be captain?" she said finally speaking up the group looked at her and nodded. wow that was fast of them she thought . "Thanks, " she said "no problem rayonna going to win anyway, " said one girl shrugging at her.

So much for a support team she thought glumly. "I'll be your side captain" Timmy said smiling gently at her. "Thanks" Jazmine said gratefully. "Okay class who do we have group 1"Mrs Jones said "Rayonna Wilds for captain and Huey Freeman for side captain " rayonna said proudly standing up. "Excellent" Mrs. Jones said, smiling. "Group 2 "Mrs. Jones said, looking at Jazmine's group. "Jazmine Dubois for captain and Timmy Rogers for side captain" Jazmine said clearly. Standing up ignoring rayonna snide comment about this being too easy.

"Wonderful" Mrs. Jones said, smiling pulling out a quarter. "let's see who goes first heads or tails "Ms. Wilds?" Mrs. Jones asked the girl "heads" rayonna said confidently . Mrs. Jones nodded her head. "That's leaves tails for you Ms. Dubois" Mrs. Jones said Jazmine nodded.

Mrs. Jones flipped the quarter in her hand and covered it with her hand and then moved it. "Looks like it's heads begin Ms. Wilds and head to debate stands" Mrs. Jones said nodding at her.

Rayonna stood up and nodded and went in front of the class to the debate stands. "Hello ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here to state reasons on why a woman should have rights to choose if she wants to have an abortion, I feel that a woman should have every reason to have sole control over her body why would anyone want the government trying to convince you and force you and try to tell you to do with your body the same way there is freedom of speech there should be of freedom fo rights over a woman's body.." .The bell buzzed "time, okay Ms. Dubois your turn" Mrs. Jones said.

Jazmine stood up, took a deep breath and made her way to the debate stand she could feel heat pouring in her face, but she calmed herself quickly took another deep breath and spoke clearly. "Hello Fellow students I'm am here to state on why there should be reasons to legalize on why there need to be limitations on why a woman should not get an abortion. I'm a firm believer that every child is a gift and that abortion should not be taken lightly while at the time you think you're making a good decision to better your future. You are taking a life and the decision is up to you whether they live or die and life is so precious and I for one believe that every life deserves a chance to live.".the bell buzzed "time okay Mr. freeman your turn" Mrs. Jones said.

Jazmine left the stand and went back to her group Timmy smiled at her and gave her thumbs up. "You did good, " he whispers to her. "Thanks" Jazmine said, smiling at him gratefully. Sitting down now watching Huey standing on the stand, he looked so serious at the stand. "Hello fellow ladies and gentlemen, I am here to state the reasons on why there should be no legalize rights of a woman not having the rights to getting an abortion. And why she should have full rights to her body. Now earlier you heard Dubois say to not take an away a life. I believe that should be a full reason on why a woman cannot have a reason to decide her choice to do what she wants with her body. Not every life needs to come into the world if the sole creator of that life is not ready to handle the burdens and responsibility of that life. As a man I would support any woman who chooses to do what she wanted to her body. Who am I to take that right away from her". Jazmine couldn't believe it so Huey was okay with killing babies, she thought angrily she was going to give him a piece of her mind once this class was over. "So stating that I'm for freedom of speech and freedom of women's right" Huey said, finishing before the buzzer rang and leaving the podium.

"Okay, looks like your up Mr. Rogers" Mrs. Jones said as Timmy got up and made his way to the stand. "Hello fellow students while Mr. freeman, believes that a woman should have a right to murder a child (ouch) Jazmine thought. It wouldn't sit right for me as male to watch my wife or girlfriend take a life that we created together now I would never tell a woman what to do with her body I would certainly like to think she would think wisely about the situation she's making a life is not an easy thing to take".."The buzzer ringed "time" Ms. Wilds your up again" Mrs. Jones said.

"How did I do guys?" Timmy said sitting down . "You did fantastic" Jazmine said, giving him a thumbs up. The rest of the group nodded in approval "we might win this" the girl who spoke up earlier about rayonna winning said excitedly. "Glad you think so your friend didn't seem to happy I called him out though" Timmy said to Jazmine, who now noticed that huey was looking at them frowning. "Oh, he'll be okay" Jazmine replied back. "Okay group 2 quiet down begin Ms. Wilds" Mrs. Jones said.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen as I can see that Dubois and Rogers are too much involved in the emotional aspect of this instead of thinking of the right choice of a woman's decision to control the future and the state of her body. They haven't thought about the things that comes with a woman that's not ready for motherhood. Why damage a child that wasn't planned by a mother who not ready to raise him or her I believe that I and Mr. Freeman has the better judgement to the definition of freedom if Dubois and Rogers even know what that is." Rayonna said just as the bell rang "Okay Ms. Dubois your up and since class is about to end come out with a bang" Mrs. Jones said. Jazmine nodded, she most certainly planned to come out with a bang as she had a story that she never told anyone and it would be the perfect example to use.

She made her way to the stand quickly. "hello fellow students I figure before end this debate I'll be as emotional as I can be especially since Ms. Wilds thinks with logic and no feeling that the decision I'm fighting for is a better choice. When my parents were in their last year of college, my mother became pregnant with me and she was scared and nervous and certainly not ready for a child and even consider abortion as she sat in the waiting room with my father, she realize that she couldn't do it after watching the faces of tearful women who left the clinic with regret painted on their faces. She chose to keep me and end up realizing that if she couldn't fulfilled her life she could make sure I fulfilled mines and said I was the best decision she ever made. Abortion is not the way to go when as a woman you can better the life of the flower that's growing inside you"Jazmine said as the bell rang out. "Time okay class pack your things and tomorrow I'll post up the results of who won the debate tomorrow see you tomorrow and have a good day." Mrs. Jones said as the dismal bell ringed.

"Don't think you won anything Dubois your pitiful attempt was a nice try" rayonna said, walking past her out the door with the filing students. "Don't pay her any mind, I think she takes this debate class too seriously" Timmy said as they left the class. "Oh, I'm not I hope we win" Jazmine said, smiling at him "me too" Timmy said, smiling also Jazmine noticed that Huey was waiting for her outside that classroom. Timmy noticed as well and waved goodbye and Jazmine did the same and walked up to her best friend she had a bone to pick with him.

Huey scowled after Timmy for a few minutes and then looked at Jazmine, who was scowling at him. "What? " He said, raising his eyebrows. "You know what, why aren't you walking with that baby killer" Jazmine said, poking her finger in his chest. "Baby killer, " he said, confused then his eyes raised in realization, "Jazmine don't be ridiculous, that's just a debate, I hope you're not taking it seriously" Huey said rolling his eyes.

"So you're not a baby killer and you don't believe babies should be murdered" Jazmine said ignoring him. If her best friend was a murderer, she needed to know. "What no but I do think a woman should have a choice whether she chose to keep the child or abort the child the outcome still might come out unhappy for her do you really want somebody telling you to do with your body". Huey said simply, "oh" Jazmine said, thinking about it, he did have a point she was just thinking about the killing part.

"So are we walking to class now I rather not be late" Huey said, looking annoyed "of course" Jazmine said as they walked to English. "Um Huey, one more question?" Jazmine said "what is it Jazmine?" he said. "If your girlfriend said she wanted to get an abortion, would you still support her?" Jazmine asked. He was quiet for a minute. "Yes, but I wouldn't be happy about it" Huey said as they walked. Jazmine was surprised by his answer "why not" she said eagerly. He sighed . Because I helped make the baby, I would like to see how the kid came out at least. He said honestly. "Aw huey that's so sweet" Jazmine said, smiling. So Huey freeman did have a heart.

"Alright Dubois enough of this subject for the next hour i rather think about commas and research papers than babies" Huey said rolling his eyes at the girl. "Okay Huey"  
>Jazmine said, grinning at him.<br>"Jazmine" Huey said as they stopped outside the class "yes Huey?" Jazmine replied back. "your hair is pretty just thought you should know"he said in a bored tone walking in the classroom. Leaving Jazmine speechless, he had never given her a compliement before Huey freeman likes her hair and thought it was pretty she thought, blushing and smiling, sitting in her seat next to him

"Thanks Huey" she said. He looked at her and shrugged, leaving her smiling at him the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"So explain to me why is he in our group again" Cindy complained about the fifteen time today they were currently in Jazmine's room and the science teacher had given them a project on observing a baby chick hatching from its egg. And had assigned Riley to their group much to Cindy's dismay.

"Come on Cindy it's not that bad plus knowing Riley he'll probably let us end up doing most of the work" Jazmine said, placing the small egg gently in a small bowl she was busy searching for a box to make a bed for their egg. "Yeah, whatever he bet not say one word to me" Cindy grumbled sitting down on Jazmine's bed. "I think you two secretly like each other" Jazmine said giggling.

"Jazmine don't play" Cindy said, scowling making the girl giggle again. A sudden knock at the door made them both look up. "Yes" Jazmine said her father poke his head in "Hey honey Riley's here to see you" smiling at her. with Riley standing behind him looking bored he was holding a small green box. "Thanks dad, sure Riley come in" Jazmine replied, ignoring Cindy who was sucking her teeth.

"No problem honey, you kids have fun, " Tom said walking away. As Riley came In, "here I figure we might need this, " Riley said, handing her the box "thanks Riley" Jazmine said, smiling. the box was perfect as she set it down on her desk and removed the egg carefully from the bowl and placed it on a soft blue striped blanket that was already in the box.

"The blanket was from when I was a baby, I figure the chick could use it" Riley said shrugging. "It's perfect, " Jazmine said, beaming setting up the heat lamp over the egg. "And put this in here too " Cindy said coming up to them holding a small yellow pillow. Jazmine smiled and took the pillow and placed in the box.

"Why the hell a baby chick need a pillow for" Riley said scoffing. "Why the hell, it's needs your old ratty baby blanket" Cindy said snapping back. "First off my baby blanket isn't ratty at least it isn't gay as that stupid ass pillow" Riley said smirking. "man nigga give that gay shit a rest but you would know all about that since you refer almost everything to being gay" Cindy said snickering.

"I know your lesbian ass is talking" Riley said angrily. "Better a lesbian than an ass eater" Cindy said sneering. "Shut up ho" Riley said, his face turning red. "ENOUGH" Jazmine yelled at them, angry, annoyed as they both winced at the sound of her voice. Their bickering was irritating and Jazmine was tired of hearing it.

"Damn jazzy you are trying to blow a nigga eardrums out or some shit keep that a voice of yours to minimal ya dig" Riley said, rubbing his ears looking annoyed. how nice of him to be aggravated honestly Jazmine thought. "For real jazzy Riley do got a point you got a loud ass voice" Cindy said wrinkling her nose and rubbing her head. "Well, if you two don't stop arguing I'll yell louder honestly, don't you two ever get tired of it you both fight like an old married couple" Jazmine said picking up the egg and setting it on the tiny pillow. Both Cindy and Riley snorted.

"I guess that pillow isn't to bad nigga look mad comfortable on it, " Riley said looking at the egg closely. Both girls giggled at him. "Don't you mean egg or chick" Cindy said smirking. Looking at him. "Nah, I mean nigga and that's his name can't be calling him egg and chick shit sound dumb gay" Riley said seriously folding his arms. Both Cindy and Jazmine giggled furiously 'riley we can't call the egg nigga I don't think that's appropriate and the fetus might be girl for all we know" Jazmine said amused.

"Well, let's give it a name, then" Riley said, pushing the blanket around the egg gently. "How about Charlie the chick if it's a boy and if it's a girl Carlie" Cindy suggested. "Sounds good to me" Jazmine said nodding. "Yeah, that sound straight, but if it's a boy we gonna call him c-bird and not Charlie cause he ain't no punk" Riley said nodding his head.

Both girls just rolled their eyes and agreed. "So who keeping the chick for tonight" Jazmine said, picking up the box. Both Cindy and Riley looked at each other and then looked at her. "Oh, let me guess, it's me isn't it" Jazmine said dryly. "Obviously" Riley muttered under breath causing Jazmine to give him a sharp look and Cindy pushing him.

"To be honest Jazmine I think it would be smarter for you to keep the egg I'll forget to check on it and take notes and shit on it and make sure that's it's warm and in return I'll type the paper on it and riley can take pictures on the progress of the egg". Cindy said "yeah Cindy's right, I think you should keep it cause I'll know I'll forget and granddad might eat, it's ass on mistake it's much safer here" Riley said nodding his head.

"Alright" Jazmine said, sighing they did have a point she was the responsible one and would eat the egg and at least they were still doing the part for the project."cool" Cindy said nodding happy that she agreed. as she looked at her cell phone. "Aw shit I gotta go home and change or imma be late for practice" Cindy said putting her shoes on. "You need a ride?"riley said.

Both girls raised their eye brows at him when the hell did riley get a car he was fourteen so they knew he didn't have a license. He rolled his eyes at them "on my bike damn y'all know a nigga ain't got a car or license yet" he said shaking his head. "Oh, I don't know" Cindy said, looking unsure. "I'll get you there fast and it' be quicker than walking" riley said. Shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, why not" Cindy said, sighing giving in grabbing her backpack. "Cool" riley said, nodding his head.

Jazmine walked them both to the front door after some goodbyes, she watched riley zoomed down the street with Cindy on his pimped out bicycle who was clinging to him tightly but giggling at speed as they ran down the hill. Once they were gone from her view Jazmine walked her back inside her house smiling, those two definitely like each other she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Beep , beep. Jazmine stirred sleepily as she groaned to the sound of her alarm "okay, I'm up" she mumbled to herself. Forcing herself to get up as she dragged herself out the bed. And did her morning rituals for school. "Hey little egg, " she cooed at the small egg in the box and wrote down the measurements she would make sure to get on Riley's behind to come over after school and take pictures. She thought as she headed downstairs.

"Ready to go honey, " her father said, sitting at the table drinking his coffee standing up. He was wearing his favorite dark blue suit whenever he had a big case. "Yes big case today dad?" Jazmine said as they both headed to the door and got in the car. "Yeah, I'm defending a tax fraud client so I need big luck on winning this one today, so wish me luck" her father said smiling

"Good luck then and knock em dead" Jazmine said, holding up her thumbs grinning. "Thanks dear, " her father said, pulling up to the Woodcrest high school. "see you later, honey and have a good day" her father said dropping her off. "Thanks dad and you too" Jazmine said, smiling waving goodbye.

"Dubois I didn't know you still got dropped off by your daddy" rayonnna said coming up behind her. Smirking "yeah, unfortunately we all don't have cars so getting dropped off by my parents is highly convenient" Jazmine said sarcastically Rolling her eyes. "Whatever have you seen Huey?" rayonna said scowling. Jazmine frowned, what did she want with Huey? She thought. "No why" she replied. "Nosey little thing you are?" rayonna said, handing her a poster. Jazmine fought the urge to snatch the poster out her hand as she read it.

"**BET TAKE DOWN **

**FELLOW AMERICANS IT'S TIME WE TAKE DOWN THIS DISGRACE ON TELEVISON AND PROTECT OUR CHILDEREN FROM THE DEGREES OF IGNORANCE THAT IS DESTORYING THESE YOUNG KIDS MINDS JOINED US IN THE GREAT PROTEST AND FIGHT TO TAKE DOWN BET **

**AT WOODCREST TOWN HALL**

**TOMORROW AT 4:00 PM **

**LET'S MAKE A STAND AND RID OURSELVES OF THIS FILTH ON TV.**

**SINCERELY, RAYONNA GEORGIA WILDS **

Jazmine raised her eyes in amusement this girl was really planning on taking down Bet. She remembered when Huey did this when they were little and he practically starved himself there was no way in hell she was letting her best friend take part in this foolery again. and besides rayonna was a fool if she thought anyone was going to take part in this. "You can take part in this great change we could always use more people like you" rayonna said smirking again. What the hell did that mean? "What do you mean more people like me?" Jazmine said frowning. "You know the people of the lighter blood or white as they call it" rayonna said, shrugging "what the hell are you talking about I'm black too" Jazmine said angrily.

"Really Jazmine it's nothing to be upset about I just think you cater more to your white side than your black side" rayonna said cooly who does this bitch think she is?. Jazmine thought furiously "I don't cater to anything but me Jazmine as a person if you don't like it, that's your problem" Jazmine said angrily her cheeks flushing red.

"Whatever I was just saying what Huey told me" rayonna said, scoffing amused that she was getting a rise out of Jazmine. So Huey thought she cared about being more white than black how dare he, how could he, didn't he know the insecurities she had as a child being a mixed child and here he was dragging her name through the mud with this uptight racist over opinionated bitch wait till she saw him she thought fuming with rage.

As though she thought his name into existence Huey appear around the corner looking angry about something, but Jazmine didn't care because she was too angry herself to care about what he was angry about. "Here, " she said angrily approaching him and shoving rayonna's poster into his chest. He stared at her and then at the poster confused "jazmine what the" he started, but she cut him off "glad to know I'm just a white girl to you huey freeman I didn't my mixed race bother you so much as much you preach about injustice of color I didn't know I was part of the minority that you disapproved of so much" she said furiously. "Jazmine what the hell are you talking about?" Huey said, looking at her still confused

He could play dumb all he wants, but Jazmine Elisa Jennette Dubois was not going to fall for it "ask your other best friend since you talk about me with her behind my back" Jazmine spat out angrily ignoring the tears that was trying to push free from her eyelids.

"They can have each other I refused to be best friends with someone who can't accept me" Jazmine thought as she shoved past him and headed to debate class as the bell rang.

"To hell with him and to hell with her" Jazmine muttered under her breath, ignoring Huey's calls for her as she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"Jazmine" Huey said coming behind her, but she ignored him. She had nothing to say to him she thought standing outside their classroom "Jazmine will you at least let me explain what I actually said at least" Huey said firmly. Jazmine stayed silent there was nothing he could say he said it that was all that's mattered Jazmine thought. "Ugh Jazmine you're being ridiculous your really acting like a white girl right now". Huey said sarcastically, getting frustrated with her "oh no he didn"t. "Let me tell you something Huey Freeman" Jazmine said, but the classroom door opened before she could finish.

"Okay class come in and let's begin Good morning" their debate teacher mrs. Jones said opening the door smiling at them. Jazmine gave Huey a dirty look and walked past him into the classroom. And went to her seat, ignoring him as he sat down next to her in his usual seat. "Hey Jazmine" Timmy said coming on the other side smiling. "What's wrong, " he said, his smile fading noticing her annoyed expression. "None of your business" Huey said, cutting in coldly scowling at Timmy.

"Um, I didn't ask you Freeman" Timmy said looking offended. "You didn't have too, I suggest you keep your nose anywhere but near Jazmine if I were you" Huey threatened. What crawled up his ass and why this sudden hostility toward Timmy and did he forget that he was in very dangerous hot waters with her right now" Jazmine thought staring at him. "Or what freeman?" Timmy sneered. "Well, if you sit back and shut the hell up you won't have to find out" Huey said in a deadly tone. "Whoa, what the hell Huey all he did was ask me was I okay, why are you spazzing on Timmy"? Jazmine said cutting in.

"It's okay Jazmine Freeman has issues" Timmy said "not as bad as the issues I'm going to cause you if you don't shut up" Huey said hotly "Huey!" Jazmine cried out. The whole class was were watching the discussion with bated breath waiting hopefully for a fight to break out. Mrs. Jones just stared at the three silently while rayonna's face was unreadable. "I love to see you try" Timmy said, standing up pushing past Jazmine and pushing Huey out his class grasped.

As Huey got up and punched Timmy dead in his face causing blood to immediately pour from his nose. "Huey!" Jazmine screamed, jumping up to pull the enraged boy off Timmy, who was now throwing punches at Timmy with a fury, but timmy managed to get back up and slammed huey down throwing some punches of his own knocking Jazmine down in the progress .

The class now stood up cheering the fight while Mrs. Jones had now left the classroom to go get a school administrator. "Stop it" Jazmine yelled at the boys she went from being angry at huey to now concerned for him. Timmy had crossed the line for hitting her best friend, getting up to grab the boy off Huey who didn't need too much help. She grabbed Timmy's arm the next thing she knew Timmy turn around and hit her dead in the face.

And then she saw darkness and heard Huey called her name.

"When I see that nigga imma super Mario his ass" a female's voice said angrily. 'nah when imma see him imma beat the pussy out his ass only a gay ass nigga hit a girl" a male's voice said cutting in. "could both of you be quiet with all the noise you both are making I wouldn't be surprised if Jazmine slips into a coma just to shut both of y'all asses out" said another voice sounding very annoyed. "Aw, shut your gay ass up this partly your fault jazzy forehead, looking like somebody dragon ball her ass right now" the other boy voice said hotly, "was that riley?" Jazmine thought now coming too. Her head was pounding it felt like somebody slammed a brick against her head. "Ugh, " she groaned as she strained her eyes to open.

"Omg jazzy are you okay?" Cindy said as a blurry Cindy came to her to her looking worried Jazmine. "Hell no what happened?" Jazmine mumbled against the pain in her head was making. As she now opened her eyes, seeing the blurry blonde looked down at her. Where was she and why the hell was the light so freaking bright. She already had a headache out this world were they trying to blind her ass too. Taking her hand to shield her eyes away from the light.

"Somebody knock your ass out, that's what" riley said, frowning at her coming looking down at her too. "Shut up" Huey said coming up behind the boy smacking him on the head. "Aw aye nigga" riley yelled angrily "Huey was here too, Jazmine thought Cindy rolled her eyes at the two "Will you both cut that shit out before you get us kicked out".Cindy said scowling at them "man that his bitch ass" riley whined rubbing his head. Staring angrily at his brother.

"Um, where the hell am I?" Jazmine said now her vision was still pretty blurry, but she assumed she was in the nurse's office at least she thought so, since when did the nurse's office look more like a hospital room . She prayed like god that she wasn't in a hospital, it's one thing to get knocked out in front of your whole class, but to get sent to the hospital that was beyond embarrassing She thought, closing her eyes again her eyes were really blurry right now.

"You're at a hospital jazzy" Cindy said, confirming the girl's worst fears. Just great she thought her cheeks getting hot from embarrassment. "Fuck, " she moaned out loud, trying to sit up "take it easy" Huey said, touching her shoulder gently, he looked real worried about her but she couldn't be sure cause her vision was freaking blurry. That's when she noticed her glasses were missing touching her face."where are my glasses?" Jazmine said, wiping away some stray tears from straining to looked at the boy.

"They got broken when rogers hit you" Huey said with some steel in his voice. "Dammit" Jazmine muttered laying back down those were her favorite glasses too. She thought mournfully. "Don't even sweat it jazzy when I beat his ass imma make sure he buy you a new pair"riley said nodding his head seriously. "Uh, thanks riley but that's not necessary" Jazmine said gingerly touching the knot on her forehead and wincing at the soreness. Even though, couldn't see that well she could tell he was looking at her knot and he looked angry about it. She wonder where Timmy was at least the boy could do was apologize for hitting her even though she was still angry with Huey he was here at least to make sure she was alright. "So where Timmy?' Jazmine said curiously Huey growled under his breath. "In the next hospital room" Cindy said simply. "Huey what did you do?" Jazmine said quietly she imagined things didn't go to pretty after Timmy knock her out. "Put his bitch ass to sleep" riley said, snorting with laughter. "Huey" Jazmine moaned laying down back down on the hospital bed. "I know your not worried about him Jazmine he hit you he lucky all I did was knock his ass unconscious"Huey said coldly. Jazmine bit her lip. "And besides, I'm sorry I never told rayonna that you cater to your white girl side or any stupid shit like that, I said, sometimes you act like a white girl, I think she twisted my words a little. but point is I should have never said it especially if I known rayonna was going to throw it in your face". Huey said sincerely . "You really hurt my feelings Huey" Jazmine said softly. "I know and I regret it, could you please forgive me" Huey said tiredly."I guess you are my best friend and I hate being mad at you" Jazmine said with a small smile feeling much better. That he apologized to her. "And I hate when your mad at me, " he muttered, Jazmine giggled she was pretty sure his face turned red after saying that.

"Yall niggas gay" riley said, shaking his head at the soft scene before him. "Chill" Cindy said, pushing him "what they is" riley said arguing back. A sudden knock at the door made them look up. "Come in, "Jazmine said, thinking it was her parents."Jazmine I'm so sorry" Timmy said, rushing in his eye swollen and his whole left cheek bruised Jazmine couldn't see that well. But from what she could see Huey gave him an ass whooping that even she could see though her poor eyesight.

"Damn nigga my brother fucked you up" riley said busting out with laughter. While Cindy just frowned at the boy. Huey was clenching his fists again and Jazmine well she was just praying for this moment to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"It's ok Timmy" Jazmine blurted out for the fifth time getting tired. Timmy had been in her hospital room, apologizing profusely for the past 10 minutes. At first Jazmine had wanted to give him a piece of her mind for hitting her but she knew deep down it was an accident and maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to drop into a fight and huey was the one that initiated the fight even though Timmy started the physical part of and right now analyzing this whole situation was making her head hurt so in all honestly everybody was even. At least she thought so she still had yet to figure out where his sudden hate for Timmy came from.

"Nah that nigga ain't sorry let's beat his ass jazzy you got a big ass knot on the top of your forehead the size of a hill and you talking about it's ok, you better get a lick in or something" riley said frowning standing up his arms folded.

Jazmine rolled her eyes the last thing she even felt like doing was hitting anybody plus her head was still hurting and she couldn't exactly see that well right now so getting into a fight was not a smart move. Plus Timmy did look really sorry he almost looked like he wanted to cry a little bit. Right now she just wanted to move past this and get Timmy out of this room as soon as possible.

Huey had been quiet for the most part, but he looked at any moment he would hit Timmy again at any given moment again. "Enough riley I said it's fine he apologized and that's all that's matters"Jazmine said firmly giving Timmy a small smile. "Still friends" Timmy said hopefully, "of course I'm not a grudge holder" Jazmine said ignoring Huey and Riley's snort. Timmy nodded, giving her a small smile and a look of relief.

He then turned to huey and held his hand out "look freeman I also wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have pushed you because of that Jazmine probably wouldn't even be here and I can own up to that" Timmy said honestly and sincerely. Huey looked down at Timmy's hand as though as had a disease and gave the boy a blank stare. "No, I'm good, " he said coldly walking to the other side of the room and sitting down. "huey!" Jazmine protested annoyed Geesh the boy was saying sorry to him and he really was acting like this.

"Honestly dude, what's your problem I just apologize to you even though technically you did start this fight" Timmy said angry again. "Whatever" huey said, scowling, folding his arms. What was Huey's problem? Jazmine thought. Like was it so bad to take the high road. I'm going to go Jazmine and let you get some rest" Timmy said, shaking his head, giving huey one more glare to which huey return a cold one back.

Once Timmy left the room. Jazmine pounced on huey "huey why didn't you accept Timmy's apology and that was pretty rude of you the mature thing to do would be to end this in a truce"Jazmine said scolding him. "Because it was a bullshit apology and two he hit you and three I could give a fuck about a truce he's lucky I didn't hit him again" huey said simply as though it wasn't a big deal.

"To which he apologizes for that, he said sorry and ughh I'm over it" Jazmine said throwing her hands up. "Good for you I'm not" huey said sarcastically. "Ugh, why are you acting like this why do even hate Timmy anyway, what's he ever done to you" Jazmine said getting frustrated straining her eyes to look at him furiously. Her parents really needed to come on she needed a pair of extra glasses bad. "Why the hell are you even defending him" huey said angrily his brows furrowed . "I'm not defending him, I'm just stating what's wrong and what's right and both you and Timmy were wrong and Timmy's trying to make it right" Jazmine said arguing back.

"Whatever Jazmine I don't care" huey said stubbornly sitting down. Jazmine just looked at his blurry form and shook her head, she couldn't believe him he was acting like a big child right now. And laid back on the hospital bed, was a nurse coming in anytime soon because she wanted to get the hell out of here. "Well, now that yall two done stop arguing is we gonna beat the nigga up or nah" riley said looking bored. "Shut up riley" Jazmine and huey both said at the same time.

"Man, fuck yall" riley said, slumping back down looking bored. As a gray haired man came in her room. "Hello Ms. Dubois my name is Dr, Henery, how are you feeling?" the man said "my head hurts and I can't see other than that I'm just peachy" Jazmine said sarcastically. chuckled "well the headache is to be expected you did take a hard hit and as for your eyesight that's normal seeing as you don't have your glasses, but we ran some tests and you're going to be fine nothing some aspirin can't fix" the doctor said cheerfully. "So I can go home" Jazmine said hopefully sitting up.

"I don't see why not I can go sign your release your papers and prescribe some medicine that will take care of that pesky headache, oh would you like for your parents to come in I think your father is having a slight mental breakdown" the doctor said smiling. Was this man always this happy Jazmine thought raising her eyebrows. "Yes, please, " she replied back, nodding her head eager to get the hell out of here. "Excellent then let me get those forms ready then" the doctor said cheerfully.

"Well, that's good cause being in this place too long was starting to make me uncomfortable" Cindy said wrinkling her nose. "Ugh, you I been ready to leave since I found out I was here" Jazmine said grumpily. "Jazmine my poor baby"! Her father wailed coming through the door sobbing. A slight mental breakdown was not what Jazmine would describe what her father was having the man was acting like she died or something. "Oh jazzy what happen who did this to you do? You remember me oh god Sarah she probably has amnesia" tom said, looking terrified grabbing Jazmine's shoulders and shaking her "Jazmine it's me tom your father" he yelled at her.

Her mother rolled her eyes and gave Jazmine an apologetic expression. "Dad, I'm fine, I just have a headache and you're making it worse" Jazmine whine braeaking herself from her father'grasp. "Oh, thank you god she's ok" tom said, getting on his knee praying. Jazmine sighed leave it to her overdramatic father to act like was dying or something. "Can we go now!" Jazmine said, looking at her mother desperately "of course, honey the school told us what happen me and your father are just glad you're ok and I bought these I figure you really need them especially right now" her mother said smiling softly at her handing her a pair of black glasses. And frowning at her husband. "Thanks mom" Jazmine said gratefully putting them on her vision cleared instantly. How wonderful it was to see again Jazmine thought happily looking around at the room and getting up. Cindy and riley were both standing up too "well, jazzy I gotta go I got practice so I'll call you later ok" Cindy said giving her a soft smile and hugging her gently

"Ok" Jazmine replied, smiling back at her and waving goodbye as Cindy told her parents goodbye and left. 'well since we ain't beating nobody ass you need to sue that nigga for his money" riley said not giving up on punishing Timmy. "Of course now, sweetheart I can stop by the office and we can draw up some papers and charge him for assault and battery" tom said nodding his head firmly. "What no, that's really not necessary dad" Jazmine said, looking alarmed, it was an accident for Pete sakes.

"Sure, just let the white man get away" huey said snidely. Jazmine hissed at him she couldn't understand why he was still being a jerk. "This white girl isn't letting anything get away, she just doing what's right something you wouldn't know about because you're acting really childish right now" Jazmine retorted back. He scowled at her. she had to throw in the white girl dig in was only right. It was nice to know he obviously was still mad at Timmy for whatever reason she thought looking at him, noticing that he barely had any bruises it was almost as though he never been in a fight.

"I'm sure that will be your response the next time he does something" huey snapped back at her. Her parents watch the scene before them awkwardly, however riley was over it. "aye aye If yall aint gonna do nothing then quit that fussing I ain't come here to listen to this acting like ya'll a married couple and shit" Riley said. "Whatever" huey said, scowling "mom, dad, I'm ready Jazmine said, heading toward the door with them following behind her just as she was about to walk out the door.

"Jazmine" huey said, stopping her "what, " she said, feeling annoyed she was tired of fighting with him about Timmy and she honestly wanted to leave and go home. He was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, " he finally, "you said that already, " she said, frowning looking at him "I know, but I'm saying sorry for my behavior right now I'm still riled up I guess" he said rubbing his hair. "And I don't want you leaving here mad at me" he added. She bit back a smile, "I'm not mad at you frustrated, but not mad, " she said he nodded "besides your my best friend how can I stay mad at you" Jazmine said grinning at him "right best friends" he said smirking a little. "So see you tomorrow" Jazmine said happily, happy that they weren't fighting anymore and that huey apologized twice she had to write this down this was the world news because huey never apologized.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" huey said, nodding his head. Jazmine gave him one more smile as she finally went out the door with her parents, she couldn't help but giggle because just as she left out she heard riley tell huey.

"Yall niggas are gay"

**Just Wanted To Say To EVERYONE! Who Is Reading THIS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.. (: **


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Jazmine winced as she touched the knot on her forehead the swelling had gone down due to the ice packs she was using. Luckily it didn't look as bad as it did the first time Jazmine had seen it when she left the hospital. It was just a small reddish bruise on her forehead now, but it still was pretty sore the good thing was her hair covered it. so the only way you could see it unless she brushed her hair back. Deciding on not dwelling on her bruise anymore, she went to check on her egg and take down, it's measurements and made sure the heat lamp was on it. Once she did that she went to shower and get ready for school.

Throwing on a pink and gray cotton sweatshirt, blue jeans and pink converse and her back up glasses she sighed as she ran downstairs. Her mom had promised they would go looking for another pair of glasses that weekend, but Jazmine was hoping to convince her on getting contacts instead. "Hey honey the principal just called" her father greeted her as she came toward the table. "Hey dad what did he say?" Jazmine replied, wondering why the principal had called as she fixed herself some toast.

"Well, Mr. Walton said that he has decided to give you a pass and not punish you for the fight and to let you off the hook as a warning" tom said brightly. "Why would he punish me anyway, I was trying to stop the fight and I ended up in the hospital by the way" Jazmine said raising her hand and pointing at her bruise. "I don't know, honey, he claimed a student came forward and said you was just as much of the blame for the incident, but your debate teacher swore to him that wasn't the case" her father said shrugging. Jazmine shook her head who would tell such a lie. "Well, what about Huey and Timmy" Jazmine asking. Taking a small bite of her toast. "He didn't say I suppose he won't punish the boys too hard just try not to intervene in anymore fights honey please" Tom said seriously.

"I won't um dad, I need to ask huey something before we leave it will only take a minute" Jazmine said, setting down her toast and dropping her backpack on the table and running outside before her dad could answer. And ran across the street to the Freemans and rung the doorbell. "Well hello little Baby" Mr. Freeman said, answering the door the elderly man smiled at her kindly. "Hello Mr. Freeman can I speak to huey for a minute" Jazmine said politely smiling at him. "Of course come on in I'll get him, " he said, moving aside to let Jazmine in. As he went to the foot of the stairs and yelled up. "HUEY GET DOWN HERE SWEETIE PIE FROM ACROSS FROM THE STREET WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU AND YOU BET NOT GET INTO ANYMORE TROUBLE AT SCHOOL RILEY'S THE BAD ONE I EXPECT MORE OUT OF YOU" "Hey" riley protested coming out living room. Scowling with a half eaten poptart in his hand. He looked fresh In his black and white sweatshirt and black jeans and Jordans he had his dreads down today. "What boy I'm not about to lie your ass better be in that school going to class and not skipping or I'll come out there and beat you within an inch of your life" Mr. Freeman said, scowling at the boy walking past him into the kitchen. Just as huey was coming downstairs.

His eyes raised with surprise when he saw her."What are you doing here?," He said coming up to her. He looked really nice today he was wearing a long brown sleeve button down and a plain white shirt underneath with a tan jacket and light blue jeans and Tims his hair freshly combed. She always found it funny that she was just noticing all the time how nice her best friend looked. "You look nice, " she blurting it out without thinking as she felt her cheeks turn pink.

He raised his eyebrows at her "um, thanks, " he replied back. "So what's up?" He said "I was wondering if the principal called you" Jazmine said. He rolled his eyes and scowled. "Yeah, he gave me detention" huey said bored as he went past her and grabbed his bag. "Why?" He said, turning around to look back at her. "Eh" Jazmine said, smiling shrugging. He stared at her for a moment. "Stop being nosey" Jazmine" he said "I wasn't being nosey" she protested. But he silenced her by taking his hand and brushing away her hair to look at her forehead, she shivered a little at his touch. And watch him as he frowned at her forehead for a minute, then watched him brush her hair back in place.

"So you didn't come all the way from your house just to find out if I got in trouble" huey said raising his eyebrows and smirking a little at her. "Of course not, " Jazmine said, lying, she was still feeling flustered from his touch why did she feel flustered all the boy did was touch her hair as she scolded herself in thought. "Right, " he said looking bored again and looking at his watch. "riley you ready" he said with his usual scowl. "Yeah nigga I'm coming" riley said from the living room. "You need a ride Dubois" huey said, looking at her. "Um" Jazmine said. Huey rolled his eyes. "Just tell your dad you're catching a ride with us and hurry up you know how I am about time" he said leaving to go get riley. "Ok" Jazmine said, giggling. Opening their front door and running back across the street to her house "dad, I'm riding with huey and riley to school see you later ok bye" Jazmine said breathless. Storming into the kitchen grabbing her backpack and kissing her father on the cheek "ok honey have a good day" tom said after her watching her leave.

She made it back just in time as huey and riley were coming out the house with their grandfather grumbling about having to take teenagers to school, but brighten when he saw Jazmine was riding with them "ah finally at least I'll be riding with decent company" the man said smiling Jazmine giggled as he freeman boys rolled their eyes and got in the car. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Freeman" Jazmine said, smiling as they finally pulled up to the high school the morning was going pretty good until.

Rayonna came up to them as they were climbing up the steps. "huey I hope you're ready and prepared for our protest now you wasted your time with Dubois" the girl said in a businesslike voice, but Jazmine could have sworn she heard a hint of jealousy in the girl's voice and wasting time with Dubois what the hell did that mean.

Huey just sighed and raised his eyebrows at her "sorry I didn't know my best friend wasn't allowed to check on me and make sure I'm ok" Jazmine said sarcastically. Rayonna swung her eyes toward Jazmine and snorted " he wouldn't have too, if you hadn't jumped in that petty fight that your friend Timmy started both boys were bigger than you anyway what did you expect to accomplish" rayonna replied.

Damn this girl has some nerve first she was commenting on something that had nothing to do with her. Jazmine thought angrily " I didn't know you care so much wilds" jazmine said trying to keep her cool.

"I don't I'm just stating obvious reasons there are more pressing matters at hand and I feel that huey should be conducting his business than worrying about some immature girl who starts fights with her side kick timmy turner are you his godparents are something" rayonna said smirking.

"Rayonna chill it wasn't Jazmine's fault I started the argument which lead to the fight, she was only trying to defuse the situation" huey said calmly looking annoyed. "huey are you saying that because it's true or because you like her" rayonna said snidely.

Both jazmine and huey's faces turned red jazmine knew why her's turned red because she was pissed and rayonna was trying to get a rise out of her. but she didn't know why huey's face turned red to be honest huey didn't display other emotions to often unless he was angry so she figured he was mad too.

"Don't be ridiculous rayonna your turning this situation into nothing" huey said sharply regaining his composure, but his maroon eyes was shooting with sparks. "exactly me and huey have been best friends since we were kids and besides if I want to jump in and look out for my best friend in any fights or conflicts I can and quite frankly it's none of your business" jazmine said hotly.

"and you're absolutely positive that huey thinks nothing more of you than just a friend, wait best friend" rayonna said amused. "I'm over this and your threading on cold waters wilds" huey said coldly walking away to go inside the school.

" what the hell is your problem of course huey sees me as a friend why wouldn't he and why do you even care you know what I'm not going to even entertain you I have to go check on my Friend at least I have one" jazmine said angrily brushing past her to follow huey.

"whatever but you'll see in due time dubois" rayonna said smirking behind her. Jazmine ignored her and kept moving. "What the hell does that even mean, " she muttered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"After the tally looks like it's a tie" Mrs. Jones said reading off the card telling them the results of their debate. "Are you sure it's a tie Mrs. Jones" rayonna said in a disbelieving voice. "I'm quite positive Ms. Wilds but I'm please to say that you Ms. Dubois, Mr. Freeman, Mr. Rogers have all made wonderful points with this argument" Mrs. Jones said smiling.

"Lucky break" rayonna muttered, looking at jazmine with disdain, jazmine gave her own cold glare back. "So what's the debate option today Mrs. Jones?" a student said raising his hand. "I figure were going to do something a little different" Mrs. Jones said smiling. "Like what?" jazmine said curiously.

"I was thinking that we would have the battle of the sexes boys against girls twist things up a little bit especially since I can sense a little bit of hostility in the air" Mrs. Jones said making a knowing glance at Huey and Timmy. Both boys shifted in their seats a little embarrassed.

"This sounds exciting" rayonna said dryly folding her arms. "It will be Ms. Wilds because I'm entering you all in the school national debate contest against other schools in the country and starting today you will meet here after school on Wednesday and we will debate over serious topics against each other So that we will be prepared to battle against the others schools"

"Do we have too Mrs. Jones" a tall light skinned girl said raising her hand. "Sorry but yes Ms. Allen I'm counting this 50% of your school grade and maybe it might help unify some parties that need it but don't realize it" Mrs. Jones said still smiling Looking at Jazmine and Rayonna this time.

"Was she talking about us?" jazmine thought raising her eyebrows in her opinion, she didn't need to unify with rayonna. Rayonna just needed to stop being in all time bitch and then jazmine wouldn't have to hate her ass and then their problem would be solved as for Huey and Timmy that was another story.

"Now enough talking, let's group up and pick our topics for Wednesday" Mrs. Jones said ushering the class to get moving. Jazmine gritted her teeth as she got her bag and made her way to the other side of the class room with the other female students. Rayonna gave her a stared down, which jazmine returned gladly. But rayonna broke it by rolling her eyes "sit down Dubois I may think debating with you is pointless for the lack of knowledge you have but I want to pass this class. "And I can put that aside for now I think" rayonna said, sniffing her nose giving jazmine a stuck up glance.

"whatever wilds I just want to get this done do what I need to do so I won't have to socialize with you any further than I have too" jazmine said sitting down she was over this situation already.

"Likewise" rayonna replied, turning away from her "so does anybody have some bright ideas?" giving them one her best bored Huey Freeman stares. Making Jazmine dislike her even more does she really have to copy my best friend expressions Jazmine thought scowling "um are you really asking us or being sarcastic because you do that sometimes" a girl with bright red hair and piercings said speaking up.

"Yeah, and make us feel dumb the last time I was on your team you practically berated me because I wasn't absolutely sure if president Obama did the right thing by making the immigrants legal" said a short brown haired girl looking apprehensive. "My god Susan because you made it so difficult I'm pretty sure if you build people houses and make rich people's gardens, beautiful you should have at least a right to being a united states citizen half the people that do those things here aren't 100% American use that brain for a second how are you in honor classes is beyond me" rayonna said rolling her eyes getting annoyed.

"There you go again judging somebody people do have a right to their opinion whether they know it or not if she doesn't know it, she doesn't know it no reason to make her feel bad for it and insult her intelligence everybody is not into freedom of speech and civil rights the way you are rayonna" the red head said speaking up again while the other girls nodded. "Honestly if you're going to be this sensitive about every little thing I say then we most certainly won't win this debate have some tougher skin for people are crucial in these debates and they will use your weakness as a ploy to take you down so you can either cry and whine about my opinions to which I do have the right to have or you can pick a topic so we can get away from each other" rayonna said frowning and getting frustrated.

.Jazmine completely agreed with the other girls, but rayonna did have a point you did have to have thick skin dealing with these debates. But really in her opinion, she felt like you practically had to have a thick skin dealing with rayonna by yourself. "Ok let pick a topic that everybody can relate to and argue on and come to some mutual understanding" jazmine suggested smiling softly at everybody. "I agree with jazmine let's debate about women being stronger than men or something" Susan said shyly. "Or we could talk about women's rights to have the same authority in male related jobs" said the red head suggested. "What about you Dubois I'm pretty sure you want to talk about animals are something?" rayonna said calmly with a smirk on her face. Referring to Jazmine's love for animals, Jazmine gritted her teeth "actually let's talk about on why a woman should have the right to be president" jazmine said snidely rayonna's eyes widen with interest. "You might be on to something Dubois I actually like that one" rayonna said

"Are you being serious or funny" jazmine said defensively "Unfortunately no not this time I think that's a pretty good topic and it will get some of those dimwitted males up over there riled up" rayonna said pulling out her notebook. "Cool what about the rest of you guys?" jazmine said feeling good finally for once rayonna actually liked and didn't criticize her idea or opinion for once. "Sounds good to me" the red head said nodding with the other girls nodding in agreement smiling. "okay class" Mrs. Jones said standing up cutting in "I hope you all took the time to come up with an argument and we'll meet here after school Wednesday and prepared our first test run so go pack of your things because the bell is about to ring" Mrs. Jones said smiling at them all.

Jazmine eagerly grabbed her bag and waited for Huey, she hadn't had a chance to speak to him since rayonna ran him off she hoped he wasn't still upset. She checked to see his expression he didn't look mad but he didn't look like skipping in a field full of flowers either. "Still mad at your friend" Jazmine said tersely as he walked toward her He rolled his eyes at her "I'm not mad at her and she isn't my friend" Huey said "oh so rayonna wasn't his friend now how interesting Jazmine thought. As they walked through the crowded hallway as the bell now ringed for dismal. "Oh really, well then why did you walk away" Jazmine said, raising her eyebrows smirking. "Because it was stupid about what we're arguing about" Huey said, looking at her. "Well you seem pretty mad to me" Jazmine said shrugging as he stopped by his locker and grabbed his books for his next class. Huey snorted "Well, I noticed that you said that you and rayonna aren't friends does she think that too"? Jazmine said Huey shrugged "probably she isn't exactly the friendliest person in the world Jazmine" Huey said simply. "Well, neither are you freeman I just figure that's why you both got along so well" Jazmine said matter of factly.

"She has good insight on things like politics and the world, but I wouldn't exactly say we got along well just on what we talk about were more of acquaintances if anything" Huey said closing his locker and leaning against it as they waited for the bell to ring.

"So what she said earlier didn't make you mad" Jazmine said absorbing this information he looked away from her for a moment "of course not, " Huey said Jazmine blew a sign of relief how awkward would it be for Huey her best friend to like her. She thought giggling "what's funny?" he said, raising his eyebrows scowling looking at her now. "I was just thinking how weird it would be if you liked me liked rayonna said. Jazmine said, smiling at him.

He stared at her for a moment "yeah, weird" he repeated scowling harder "but were friends right freeman" Jazmine said grabbing his hand and swinging it giggling. "No Jazmine I just happen to hang around you and talk to you because I'm bored with life" Huey said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes "shut up" Jazmine said, smiling as the bell rang and they made their way for reading class.

"So guess what you're friend Timmy suggested we debate about," Huey said smirking. "Tell me I'm dying to know" Jazmine" said, giggling Huey shook his head. "Interracial dating," he said, scowling hard as ever. Jazmine bust out laughing, "I hope that isn't your topic cause I can only imagine the things you would have to say" Jazmine said very amused this was too good she was picturing Huey's long winded reasons on couples of color. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous Jazmine" Huey said as they stood outside their classroom with the other students and waited for the teacher to open the door. "So what are your views on interracial love Mr. freeman" Jazmine said, imitating a reporter's voice and using her hand as a microphone holding it up to Huey's mouth. "Don't have any" Huey said in a bored voice. "So are you saying you don't like white women" Jazmine said teasing him trying to get rise out of him.

Huey scowled at her for a minute and then smirked. "If I didn't like white women I wouldn't be hanging around you would I now" Huey said as the teacher opened the door and they filed into the classroom. "Hey, did you just insult me freeman" Jazmine said feeling offended. "No" Huey replied as he sat down. "It sure did sound like it" Jazmine said, pouting, Huey rolled his eyes "Jazmine you're the best of both worlds your like vanilla and chocolate two of the people's most favorite ice cream flavors there nothing I can think of that I would have a reason to insult you" Huey said simply.

"Aw, huey that is so sweet" Jazmine said, gushing happily and blushing Huey was a cold pill to swallow, but when he wanted to he could really say some sweet things. The boy shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Just so you know I love chocolate men" Jazmine said, giggling furiously "hush Jazmine" Huey muttered blushing. While Jazmine went into a fit of giggles.

**Once again thanks to EVERYONE for the REVIEWS (: and Do not worry I will be Coming strong with the Chapters…Chapter 10 is already in progress so I won't keep you waiting..lol**

"

.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"These pictures are pretty good really" Jazmine said, inspecting the photos of the egg that Riley had just taken with his nice camera. "Yeah nigga I know," he said cockily plopping down on her bed. After some contentious nagging and much reminding that he needed to do his part Jazmine managed to get the troublemaker there to do his part. "Aye where Cindy at?" Riley said, sitting up shaking his dreads. "She said she had to shower and change clothes real fast and she would be on her way" Jazmine said moving the egg gently under the heat lamp.

True, true, so she got a man or something" Riley said, standing up checking his reflection in her mirror. "No, she's single why?" Jazmine said, looking at him, raising her eyebrows at him. "No particular reason and damn jazzy stop being so nosey huey say you always so damn curious" Riley said giving her a scowl. "Um, excuse me, I was just asking Cindy is my friend the last time I check" Jazmine said, feeling insulted she was not nosey a little curious but never nosey she always kept her nose in her business.

"And wait Huey talks about me?" Jazmine said her mind racing to the other part of what Riley said. Apparently Riley must have been thinking about the same thing. " that mind of yours switch up quick huh Girl I just ask if your home girl had a man and nothing more and I don't care if she yo friend nobody questions young reezy and yeah Huey be talking about yo ass sometimes" Riley said rolling his eyes at her.

"Whatever so what does he say about me" Jazmine said impatiently how exciting it was to know that her best friend thought about her and even talked about her. "Well yesterday I said aye, have seen jazzy's ass lately?" Riley said with a plain face. Jazmine narrowed her eyes at the boy afraid where this conservation was going. "And?" she said "he said yeah, what about it Riley?" the boy said still with a blank face. "i said that ass fatter than a mothafuck that nigga stared at me for a minute and then he got mad and knock the fire out my ass" Riley said busting out laughing with tears falling out his eyes.

"Ugh really, that's not funny" Jazmine said, getting mad and pushing the boy off her bed. "Yes, it is" Riley said between he laughs "only to you, thank goodness your brother has manners, I'll have to thank him for defending my honor' Jazmine said standing with her hands on her hips. Riley scoffed "that Nigga wasn't defending your honor" Riley said, getting off her floor checking his clothes, making sure no lint was on them. The boy was so self-conscious about his clothes it was pitiful.

"Well, he punched you for talking about my butt, you jerk" Jazmine said frowning. "So" Riley said, shrugging his shoulders. "Ugh, why do I even bother" Jazmine said, raising her eyes to the heavens. "Man whatever that Nigga was just mad, cause I was checking you out" Riley said smirking. "Wait what!" Jazmine said, her eyes getting big. Riley snorted " not like that jazzy I was just looking I mean you cute and shit, but you more of my brother's speed" Riley said thoughtfully. "Well, that's comforting to know and what do you mean your brother's speed" Jazmine said breathing with a slight breath of relief.

"I know right and you more Huey type in my opinion" Riley said, walking toward the egg touching it gently. Jazmine giggled "I can't be Huey's type, " she said shaking her head. "Why not?" Riley said, turning around looking at her with interest. "Because we're best friends silly" Jazmine said smiling.

Riley gave her a deadpanned expression "what?" Jazmine said "you know what they say about girls and boys being best friends" Riley said smirking. "No Riley please tell me" Jazmine said sarcastically, folding her arms. And frowning, she was pretty sure he had something crude to say. "They turn into friends with benefits" Riley said laughing. "Omg shut up that's not true and that will never happen between me and Huey" Jazmine said scowling.

"You sure about that jazzy" Riley said, looking skeptical "I'm absolutely sure" Jazmine said firmly. Riley stared at her for another minute, then shook his head "you'll see in due time jazzy" Riley said shaking his head amused. "Wait, that was the same thing rayonna said to her and now Riley was saying it too. Jazmine thought scratching her head, but before she had a chance to ask Riley what he meant. Cindy walked in.

"About time yo ass showed up come in here and do your part" Riley said, smirking Cindy rolled her blue eyes carrying her favorite ice blue notebook. She looked nice in her plain white long sleeve sweater and dark blue skinny jeans and white and blue Jordans her platinum blonde lavender highlighted hair was in a messy bun.

"Shut up nigga" Cindy said, sitting on Jazmine's bed" what y'all did so far? The blonde said, flipping open her notebook. "Well, I wrote down the measurements and took notes and Riley took pictures" Jazmine said, giving her a small notepad of notes that she had written for Cindy to copy down and type up later.

"Cool, cool" Cindy said writing the stuff down quickly. "Aye jazzy you know anybody that can retwist dreads" Riley said, looking at his reflection again in the mirror this time he was looking at his hair. "No" Jazmine said curtly quietly praying that he didn't ask her, she knew how to braid, but she didn't particularly like it the last time she did Riley's hair it took hours and that's was when he had cornrows. Hair just wasn't her forte, especially since she could barely manage her own. That's why she was thankful for the new salon she was going to now.

"Damn" Riley said, scowling looking at his hair. "I know how to" Cindy said, speaking up. "For real" Riley said, looking at her with interest. "Hell yeah I do my teammate little brother's hair all the time". "Well hooked my ass up" Riley said getting excited. "Alright then 10 dollars" Cindy said, holding her hand out. Riley looked at her like she was crazy. "10 dollars why you can't do mine for free" Riley examined. Cindy snorted "because my labor is not free Nigga is looking at that head it's going to take at least a good three hours on that big ass head of yours so either take it or leave it" Cindy said looking at his head.

"Man, fuck" Riley muttered grumpily digging in his pockets and handing her a crisp ten dollar bill. And ya ass better do some fire work too, " he said, watching Cindy snatched the money from him and inspecting it to make sure it was real. "Boy shut up my work is always fire I don't do no half way shit" Cindy said satisfied and putting the money in her pocket. "We'll see when I can get it done" Riley said still scowling mad that he had to coughed up his money. Cindy looked at Jazmine. The girl rolled her eyes at the both of them. "I think we're done for today you both can go" Jazmine said.

"Thank ya kindly" Riley said, imitating his grandfather. "Where you want to do it at" Riley asked Cindy. "Do what" Cindy exclaimed, looking affronted. "My hair nigga what you over there getting memory loss or some shit" Riley said raising his eyebrows at her. "Oh yeah, we can do it at your place moms particular about me bringing people over and shit" Cindy said blushing. What was Cindy thinking about Jazmine thought amused as she looked at her friend. "Aye, what did you think I was asking you," Riley said smirking. "Nothing nigga let's go" Cindy said, scowling and getting up.

"Alright, but you know we just doing my hair right" Riley said smirking and Laughing, Cindy blushed a deep red. "Omg shut up see ya jazzy" Cindy yelled, leaving the room. "Peace jazzy" Riley said, laughing following behind Cindy. "Bye bye" Jazmine said, giggling watching the two leave her house bickering and walking across the street to the freeman's house. Once they were inside Jazmine walked back upstairs to her room.

She went to her bed and laid on it lazily feeling sleepy. As she laid there she went back to thinking what Riley had said earlier about seeing her in due time. And about her relationship with huey. Her and Huey being more than best friends how silly that would never happen. she thought snorting.

"Right"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

"As protesters stand outside yelling shut down Bet the local black television entertainment channel. The bet officials have news against its backlashers" the pretty blonde reporter said on tv. Jazmine shut the tv off, apparently she doubted rayonna. The girl had successfully managed to get over 3000 thousand people outside the Woodcrest town hall protesting with huge signs Jazmine really didn't understand the point and fuss about it really if it were her she would just change the channel and not watch it period.

She wondered if Huey was there she didn't think he would go after his small spat with rayonna but then again Huey was very passionate about making a statement and he would put anything aside just to prove that point. She decided to text him.

Jazmine:

Huey Freeman !

Huey:

Jazmine

Jazmine:

What are you doing?

Huey:

Reading

Jazmine:

So I take it your not at the protest against bet

Huey:

I was there earlier but left

Jazmine:

Why?

Huey:

Due to some disagreements I decided it was best for me to leave

Jazmine:

Ok, why?

Huey:

Reread my last text Jazmine

Jazmine:

Um, I would but I feel like you can at least explain the disagreements freeman

Huey:

No

Jazmine:

Tell me!

Huey:

No

Jazmine:

Huey!

Huey:

Jazmine

Jazmine:

Huey stop being a jerk and tell me!

Huey:

Jazmine come over here

Jazmine:

Ok best friend (:

Huey:

Whatever.

Jazmine grinned and threw on a purple hoodie with some matching leggings and threw her hair in a messy bun and her tan uggs and ran downstairs. Her mother was busy preparing a roast for dinner. "Mom, I'm going to hang with Huey for a bit" Jazmine said leaving out the house. "Ok honey, " her mother yelled behind her. Jazmine ran across the street and rang the doorbell and tapped her foot impatiently.

Riley opened the door rubbing his eyes. "What you want, " he mumbled sleepily. I'm here to see Huey" Jazmine said, pushing past him. "His gay ass upstairs" Riley said, closing the door behind her and heading back into the living room. Jazmine just shook her head at the boy and went upstairs, she was kind of nervous it had been a long time since she been in the Huey's room the last time she was in his room they were little and he was sharing a room with Riley then.

She knocked on the door gently "who is it" Huey replied in a bored tone. "Me" Jazmine squeaked out. "Come in, " he said the same tone. The boy could have acted at least excited that she was there he was the one who invited her is that how he treat all his guests. Jazmine thought opening the door. "Hello freeman" Jazmine said, giggling nervously and stepping shyly into his room. Huey was sitting on his bed looking handsome in a dark blue hoodie black sweat pants and clean white socks. He looks at her, raising his eyebrows. He probably was wondering why she was giggling.

"So, " she said shyly standing in the middle of his room. He stared at her a moment more and scowled at her and got up And walked past her, she shivered a little when their arms brushed against each other. It felt nice. "Wait did she just think that" Jazmine thought. Watching him closed his door. "So what disagreements did you have" Jazmine burst out. Wanting to get her mind on something else quickly.

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat right" Huey said, sitting down in his computer chair. Jazmine giggled. "It won't kill me, I have nine lives," she said, sitting on his bed. He had a nice bed his blanket and pillows were dark blue and black everything in his room was neat and in order. Even his bookshelf was filled with books organized by color and the title of the author. "Well the way that nose of yours keeps snooping into everything you might not have any left" Huey said, folding his arms and cutting on his computer.

"I heard that a little curiously, is good for the soul besides, I'm only nosey about things that matter thank you now quit stalling and answer my question freeman" Jazmine said grabbing his pillow and getting herself comfortable in his bed. "Sure, just make yourself right at home" Huey said sarcastically gesturing to Jazmine snuggling in his bed. "Start talking freeman" Jazmine said, ignoring his response. Huey rolled his eyes, I left because I don't think rayonna intentions is 100 % percent on the protest and I believe it's about something else.

"So what are her intentions?" Jazmine said she figured the girl had to have an agenda. "well she wouldn't stop bringing up your name for instance she kept comparing herself to you and kept insulting you like if i did that like Jazmine they might take me seriously or i spoke all nice and sweet like Jazmine my voice could be heard more it was annoying so i told her i didn't want to do the protest anymore and then she accused me of liking you again so i left" Huey said scowling

"Um creepy much I can't believe she spent time talking about me I know she doesn't like me so she's either jealous of me or clearly racist like seriously who says that if i spoke nice and sweet like Jazmine I mean like really" Jazmine said shaking her head irritated. "Yeah, I guess" Huey said, shrugging his shoulders. "And can you believe she had the nerve to bring up that you like me mess again, I mean dude come on me and you are just friends like Geesh what is her problem" Jazmine said going into a rant angrily.

"You think she's jealous and racist right Huey?" Jazmine said turning to him. "Jealous maybe racist unlikely" Huey said simply. "But you heard what she say said "if I did that like Jazmine" that sound like a racist remark to me" Jazmine protested. Jazmine I don't think she's racist sometimes I think rayonna forgets that you're mixed sometimes and feels that if her skin was lighter white people would take her serious" Huey said "Huey freeman that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard" Jazmine said in disbelief did rayonna really think like that.

"To you because you don't think like that" Huey said shrugging. "Of course not because it's stupid to think like that period hell take Cindy for example a lot people think that she acts black and talks black, but that's not the case at all, that's who she is as person" Jazmine said throwing her hands up. Huey snorted " Jazmine Cindy is in a class of her own nobody has to assume that she's acting white or black she came here yesterday demanding Riley to make Kool aid and then told him off for not putting enough sugar in it if anybody doesn't need to be doubted for acting black it's certainly not her she is most definitely a black girl and did I mention her vocabulary has expanded in ways that Riley can't even come close to". Huey said sarcastically. Smirking amused.

Jazmine giggle that most certainly sounded like Cindy. "You know Riley asked if she had a man yesterday, " she said, staring at his malcolm x poster. Huey scoffed and ran his hands through his Afro. "I'm sure they'll make the perfect couple" Huey said looking bored again. Jazmine giggled. "Hey, let's go to the hill Huey" Jazmine said, sitting up in his bed. "Why" Huey said, looking at the computer screen. "Because we haven't been there in forever and I want to do something besides sit in your room and talk about pissy rayonna and the disagreements of skin color" Jazmine said "Jazmine it's cold freezing my butt doesn't sound that much fun to me" Huey said

"Aw, come on Huey live a little it's not that cold outside" Jazmine said pleading. "Jazmine no and besides, it's noon and I'm pretty sure the temperature has dropped already" Huey said not giving in. "But huey!" Jazmine said wailing causing the boy to cover his ears from the squealing sound. "Damn alright Jazmine but only for a few minutes and that's it" Huey said scowling. "Yay" Jazmine cheered jumping out Huey's bed while Huey went to his closet and pulled out a black jacket and a green hoodie and a pair of black Jordans. "Here, " he said, handing her the green hoodie. "Thanks bestie" Jazmine said, beaming her best friend was so thoughtful as she pulled the hoodie over her thin purple one it smelled nice she waited while he put his jacket on and his shoes on.

"Come on, " he replied open his door, making his way downstairs with Jazmine following behind him. Huey was right, it was pretty cold outside, but two hoodies were keeping her warm as she snuggled her hands in the pockets of Huey's hoodie. They made their way silently to the end of the block of their neighborhood to the hill it was still the same as ever though the tree overlapping it seem to have gotten bigger. "We can't stay long it will be dark soon" Huey said, gesturing to the sunset that was soon making it way to end the day. "Ok" Jazmine said, nodding her head, grabbing his hand and swinging it. He looked down at her doing that and scowled. Jazmine giggled Huey was always frowning at something.

"Huey, if you don't stop frowning you're going to end up looking like Burt from Sesame Street when he gets mad" Jazmine said laughing. Making Huey scowled even harder "you still watch sesame street Jazmine" Huey said, raising his eyebrows now still staring at their hands. Jazmine gave him a deadpanned expression. "Shut up huey, I was making a joke" Jazmine said. "I know I was being sarcastic" Huey said smirking. "Whatever freeman" Jazmine said now looking at the sky, it was a pretty mixture of red, orange and pink hues with the sun looking like a golden globe in the middle. "Isn't the sunset beautiful Huey" Jazmine said, admiring it. "Yeah, and so are you" Huey muttered under his breath. "What's that's Huey" Jazmine said she could have sworn that she heard him say she was beautiful.

"Nothing Jazmine" Huey said softly.

**Once again Thanks to everybody for the Reviews they make my day (Seriously) lol but no seriously (: and I'm sooooooooo happy everybody loves the story …so with that being said …chapter 12 is already in progress (: **


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

"Well, I for certain don't think any woman should have that kind of power over the world can you imagine the wars she would cause if the ambassador of Spain didn't agree and said he liked her new hair style" a tall dark skinned boy named Calvin Ross said. Making the boys snicker and laugh. Jasmine rolled her eyes. The girls had announced their topic for the debate and as rayonna predicted the boys went up in an uproar. Except Huey and Timmy of course they both seem unsure on speaking on the subject. Which Jazmine found unusual she expected Huey to be vocal about this which was odd to see him not ranting with the others. And Timmy told her earlier that he wouldn't mind a woman being president so that explain why he wasn't heated like the rest of the fools. They looked like a group of angry congressmen in Jazmine's opinion.

"Only a small minded man would think that with even smaller parts" rayonna said arguing back. Calvin snorted" please it's the truth women should stick to positions that were made for them, I don't know, like wife , cook , assistance, Monica Lewinsky you know" Calvin said smirking ticking off his fingers. Did this fool just compare women only being good for side chicks in the political office Jazmine thought furiously? "And maybe men with higher power should use their power to better the world instead of using what's in their boxers and let's not forget the president wives that have your backs when nobody rooting for you on the sidelines when your dealing with those so called sidechicks remember it was woman who birthed man you dummie" Jazmine furiously. While the girls behind her cheered.

Not bad Dubois'" rayonna said, nodding with approval. "Thanks, I guess" Jazmine said warily after what Huey had told her about this girl Jazmine was unsure about her. "Ooh Dubois that struck a nerve isn't that what a woman supposed to do stick by her president ride or die that term you all love to yell often and while the woman may have birthed man it was Adam who provided the rib to make the woman" Calvin shot back not backing down ever since they started the debate, he was the most vocal one about this topic apparently it was safe to say that he was not in favor of a woman being lead in office at all.

"You ignorant bastard, " "Susan yelled angrily behind Jazmine."Ok, ok class, let's stop for today" Mrs. Jones said, looking very amused "you all did very well today and some good points were made today. "now I expect to see you all here next Wednesday and don't forget to prepare for our test this coming week I want to see some good grades before thanksgivings break" Mrs. Jones said smiling at them all. The class began to disperse out the room. Jazmine grabbed her bag as Timmy approached her. "tough debate, huh" he said grinning at her. Jazmine smiled at him "yeah i didn't know a woman being president would ruffle some fruit of the loom boxers in a knot" jazmine joked. "I know right" Timmy said, laughing.

"Ahem" Huey said, clearing his throat Standing behind them scowling. giving Timmy a cold stare. Timmy smirked "see you tomorrow jazzy" he said, waving and leaving. When did Timmy start calling her jazzy she wondered? "So when did Timmy Turner start calling you jazzy I didn't know you two were on a nickname basis just yet" Huey said scowling extra hard. Jazmine thought she could detect a small pang of jealousy in his voice. "I don't know he must have heard somebody call me that and huey are you really going to hold onto this ridiculous grudge I thought boys who fight usually make up faster than girls "Jazmine said shaking her head. "Well, I'm not most boys" Huey said, taking her bag and carrying it. When the hell did he start doing that, but Jazmine wasn't going to complain her bag was heavy.

Damn Jazmine what the hell do you have in here?" he said as he swung her bag with ease over his shoulders. "My books and all my homework assignments " Jazmine said grinning. "Let's stop by my locker so I can drop everything off" Jazmine said leading the way to her locker. "So what do you have plan for the rest of the day freeman" Jazmine asked as she was putting her things in her locker. Huey shrugged "nothing I guess, " he said. "Aye, there you are" a voice called out to them Cindy was approaching them. "Hey Cindy what's up" Jazmine said, smiling at her.

"Nothing much just wanted to see if you wanted to chill and whatnot," Cindy said. "Aye what's up nigga" she said, turning to Huey and greeting him. "Hello McPherson" Huey said, rolling his eyes. "So what y'all doing" Cindy asked. "Well, I was asking Huey if he had anything planned, but he said he not doing anything so right now I don't know" Jazmine said shrugging. "Yo yo what y'all niggas up to" as they turned to see Riley coming round the corner. "aren't you supposed to be in detention" Huey said, frowning at his brother.

"Nope, because they let a nigga out early" Riley said, shaking his freshly twisted dreads Cindy had done a good job on them. "Speaking of that how did your detention go hey you never told me when you had it" Jazmine asked now remembering it. "I sat in a room with Timmy turner for 30 minutes and went home that's how it went Jazmine" Huey said with a slight bit of attitude. "hmm well excuse me for asking" Jazmine said frowning. "Jazmine don't start" Huey said warningly. "Start what freeman" Jazmine countered back.

Riley and Cindy watched the two with interest and amusement. "That thing you do" Huey said, snapping back. "What thing" Jazmine said, getting a little loud quite frankly she didn't know why she was getting angry, but Huey was making her quite heated right now.

"You know when you catch an attitude for no reason" Huey said getting annoyed. "Me" Jazmine screeched. Causing all three to cover their ears from the sound of her high pitched voice. "Damn jazzy chill with the noise and shit" Riley said, frowning at the girl. "Yes, you" Huey said, snapping back. "You're the one with the attitude" Jazmine said furiously" Jazmine all I did was answer your question and you acted like I insulted you or something" Huey said getting annoyed. "Um, maybe it was the way you answer the question freeman" Jazmine said angrily "you know what for two people who aren't a couple you both argue like one" Cindy said cutting in. "Forreal both y'all asses need to shut up so we can hit up wuncler's burgers cause a nigga hungry" Riley said

Me too, I could go for a burger" Cindy said, bouncing on her toes. "Now that you mention some food would do me some good" Jazmine said not feeling angry anymore. "Then bring ya asses" Riley said leading the way. As they were leaving Jazmine noticed Huey was lagging behind scowling harder. She sighed, she honestly didn't know what she and Huey was arguing about or even mad at but she did know that she could never stay mad at him for too long. "Come on best friend, " she said shyly holding her hand. He looks at her hand and took it reluctantly. "Aren't you mad at me?" he said looking sheepishly. She smiled gently, " I was but not anymore and I don't even know what I was mad at you about" Jazmine said smiling softly.

"Ok, do I have to say I'm sorry then" Huey said hopefully Jazmine giggle she knew apologizing was not one of Huey's things and he had been saying sorry a lot. "Now it's my turn to say it, I'm sorry Huey" she said brightly smiling at him. "Apology accepted Dubois'" Huey said, smirking. "But I can think of another way you can apologize to me "Jazmine said slyly. "What?" Huey said, looking at her. "Pay for my food and I'll forgive you" Jazmine said Huey rolled his eyes "whatever you say Dubois'" he said leading her to catch up with Riley and Cindy. "Hey, do you think we fight like a couple sometimes" Jazmine said wondering. Huey shrugged "possibly" he replied what did he possibly mean. "Do you think we might in up being more than friends then, " she said Huey looked at the ground and gave her the strangest expression she had ever seen in her life and then return it to its usual scowled and said "eh" he said shrugging. "Huey what does I mean, "She said not in the mood to play the guessing game with him.

"It's mean eh Jazmine" now come on Huey said grabbing her arm. "Ugh your impossible" Jazmine said, shaking her head. Huey shrugged "you have to answer my question eventually freeman" Jazmine said following behind him.

" I know, but I'm not answering it today now come on or else I won't pay for that toxic poison that you're about to pollute your system with" Huey said speeding up. "Coming" she said, giggling behind him "oh and freeman i want a milkshake too, "she said he raised his eyebrows at her and smirk "vanilla or chocolate" he asked.

"Both just like me please, "she said, giggling furiously at Huey's scowl she loved her best friend, "wait did she say "love she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Jazmine stared at her reflection in the Lens crafters Store at the mall, she was currently trying on a new pair of nice purple frames they were pretty and bought out the greenness in her eyes, but she couldn't help drifting her gaze to the white box of contacts on sale. "Find anything you like honey," her mother said coming up toward her. "Yeah, I'm thinking of going with this, but mom, I have a question" Jazmine said slowly. She had wanted contacts for the longest and she felt she was certainly old enough for them now. Gosh, she was gonna be sixteen soon for Pete's sake.

"Sure sweetie ask away" her mom said, looking a pair sunshades. "Well, you know that I'm getting older right and I'll be sixteen in two more months, so I was thinking it might be time for contacts" Jazmine said hopefully. Her mother put down the shades and looked at Jazmine and bit her lip. "I don't know, honey, I haven't talked to your father about this and you know how he is about these things" her mother said unsure. "But mom, it's something I really want and I feel I'm ready for them and if it's made dad feel better I won't wear the contacts all the time only on special occasions I promise mom please consider this" Jazmine pleaded.

Her mother sighed and smiled "how can I say no to such an angel you are growing up and I don't think the contacts will be too much of a problem go grab a box they're on sale and no colored ones just clear but we're still going to get the glasses" she said winking her eye. Jazmine bounced and squealed with joy making several customers cringe at the high pitched sound of her voice "omg thank you mom you are the best I love you so much, thank you, thank you" Jazmine gushed excitedly. hugging her mother who laughed as Jazmine ran and grabbed a box of color contacts she was so giddy with excitement that she didn't even noticed that she bumped right into Timmy.

"Oh Timmy Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't even see you I was so caught up, are you here to get glasses too?" Jazmine said curiously. "Hey jazzy and it's ok, you had good reason first timer, " he said, laughing, pointing at the contacts in her hand. "Jazmine looked down and giggled "yes, that's why I bumped into you I'm so excited" Jazmine said beaming. "It's no problem I understand that's how I felt when I got mines last year you're going to look great in them you have amazing eyes" he said kindly.

Jazmine blushed " thanks Timmy" she said, tucking a curl behind her ear. Wow, that was unexpected, she thought. "You look great in yours though maybe you can give me some tips since you have experience wearing them" Jazmine said smiling shyly. "I love to" Timmy said grinning. Making her blush again was Timmy flirting with her she thought. "Jazmine honey did you find a box" her mom said coming up behind her. "Yes, mom coming" Jazmine said, answering her. "So I'll see you at school, then" Timmy said still smiling at her. "Of course debate class will be eventful as ever" Jazmine said, joking is making timmy laugh and waved her goodbye.

Jazmine and her mother made their purchases and left. "Well, I talked to your father jazzy about the contacts while you were picking them out" her mother said as they wandered into the mall and window shop the different stores. "What did he say" Jazmine said tentatively she was praying her father wouldn't be difficult about this he could be overdramatic about some things. "Well, you know him, he went into one of those worried she's growing up to fast rants and then he calmed down and said that it wouldn't be so bad that you have contacts "her mother said smiling amused. "Oh, thank god" Jazmine said in relief making her mother laugh.

"You know while we're here we should do a little shopping especially since I got a raise at work and I think it's time we get some mature clothes to go with your new contacts" her mother said winking at her and heading to an ATM and withdrawing some money. And handing her three hundred dollars. "omg thank you so much mom" Jazmine said, squealing again and bouncing with extreme happiness Today was honestly a perfect day Jazmine thought feeling giddy.

"Now go spend this money wisely I'm going to go do a little shopping at one of these other stores, let's meet up here round 3 " her mom said as Jazmine was placing the money in her wallet. "Ok mom and thanks again" Jazmine said smiling. Once her mother left Jazmine headed into the store, she had been dying to shop at for the longest called pink blush, it was a girly store that had all the latest fashions. And sassy styles, but ironically it was also a store that rayonna shopped at as well Jazmine thought feeling her high coming down. Seeing rayonna pluck a yellow sweater off the rack.

"Ugh, just great" Jazmine groaned under her breath debating on leaving the store. While she was contemplating on leaving. rayonna spotted her and approached her. "Dubois what are you doing here?" rayonna said in one of her snooty tones. "Oh you know just getting clothes looking around shopping otherwise why else would anyone come in a store" Jazmine said sarcastically. "Right didn't think this store was your type to be honest" rayonna said smirking.

"Once again this bitch is throwing shots at me" Jazmine thought sourly. "And what does that mean wilds" Jazmine said carefully biting her lip, she was pretty sure that rayonna was about to say something to piss her off. "Nothing, I just figure your more of an American eagle areopostale Abercrombie and Hollister type of.. Girl she said still smirking dragging the last word. Jazmine took a slow breath was there no limit to this girl Jazmine wasn't a complete dummy rayonna was basically saying because of her white blood those types of stores would be the only ones she would be interested in. She thought angrily.

"Sorry I don't have a type when it's comes to fashion if I like something I like it no matter where it's coming from and I'm pretty sure I will like whatever in here as well, I think it's pretty ignorant and hypocritical of you to put a race statistic on stores that mixed kids shop at and for someone who wants to further and advance race equality and rights you sure have a funny way of showing it" Jazmine said sweetly with satisfaction enjoying the stunned and angry look on rayonna's face.

"Gotcha, it's not so funny when people throw it back, huh" Jazmine thought gleefully. Just as rayonna was about to probably let out a fire fueled retort. A very pretty black girl came up to them with a curly blonde Afro and hazel eyes, wearing a very cute orange sweater and dark brown leggings with dark brown boots she was very chic looking. "Hello" she said to jazmine rayonna is this one of your friends?," she said politely smiling at Jazmine sweetly. Jazmine gave an unsure small smile back. Who was this girl? Jazmine thought. "Not even close" rayonna said rudely rolling her eyes. "Pity she's gorgeous" the girl said still smiling. "Thanks" Jazmine said shyly. "Whatever Alissa I'm getting this I'll tell mom that's you'll call her later". Rayonna said, leaving them both.

"Sorry about that my little sister can be a bit much at times" Alissa said smiling apologetically. So they were sisters interesting Jazmine thought. "Oh, it's ok, I'm used to it by now" Jazmine said shrugging. "Um, isn't she going to get in trouble not paying for that" Jazmine said, watching rayonna shoved the sweater in a pink shopping bag and leaving the store. Alissa rolled her eyes and snorted 'unfortunately no since I own the store and since she's family, she can take whatever she's wants at least that's what our mother says "Alissa said sounding quite annoyed. "How do you two know each other rayonna doesn't have many friends so I was surprise seeing her interact with anybody?

"We know each other from school" Jazmine said sourly, not realizing she was making a stank face. Alissa laughed heartily at her expression. "Ok, so you two are definitely not friends what has my sister done to offend you" Alissa said, straightening a stack of midnight blue tops."Ugh where can I start she always insulting my intelligence and bringing up my biracial heritage and just plain rude and now we're stuck in this debate group together and that's seems like the only time she's cordial to me if I say something politically correct to her liking" Jazmine said throwing her arms going into a mini rant. "Sorry" Jazmine blurted out feeling bad instantly she had just complained about rayonna to her own sister what if she was a spy for rayonna or something Jazmine thought now getting suspicious.

Either Alissa could sense Jazmine's hesitation or must had been thinking the same thing. "It's no biggie and don't worry, I'm not going to blab to rayonna about your dislike for her my sister wouldn't even care and I put up with her judgmental outspoken ass 24 hours a day daily so I can sympathize with you, on that just don't let her run over you always stand your ground with her and you'll make it you remind me of her ex-best friend Ashley a lot that's probably why she's dislikes you a lot" Alissa said thoughtfully.

"Ashley" Jazmine said, raising her eyebrows in question. Alissa pulled out her cell phone and touch the touch screen. And swipe to a picture of rayonna smiling widely next to a tall light skinned girl with long black curly hair it was obvious she was mixed with something and she did resemble Jazmine a lot they could have been sisters except her's hair was black and her eyes were gray instead. "Wow, what broke them up" Jazmine said out loud, wondering what could happen to such a friendship rayonna looked really happy in the picture.

"Ashley came from an extremely rich family and her family kind of didn't approve of our lifestyle meaning we didn't have as much money as them, but because she and rayonna were best friends she demanded to go to the same school rayonna was going to and do everything rayonna did because they were best friends and she wanted to be treated the same as her friend. to make a long story short her and rayonna got into a huge fight with some other girls for picking on Ashley biracial looks and Ashley's parents were really upset. So they sent her to this really snobby prep school. Ashley and rayonna kept in contacts for about three months and then just stop talking. once Ashley came home for the summer she was a different person really stuck up and snobby and considered herself better than people even her best friend rayonna, when rayonna confronted her about her new found attitude. Ashley called her a simple black girl who was beneath her and couldn't be seen in her presence after that their friendship was done.

And it destroyed rayonna a little bit in the process maybe that will give you some insight on why she acts the way she does to you" Alissa said "wow, that Ashley girl sounds like a true bitch" Jazmine said, awed no wonder rayonna was so bitchy she would be too if somebody treated her like that but it was no excuse for her to treat her like that she wasn't Ashley and it wasn't fair. Jazmine thought.

"But enough about my sister you came here to shop and I'm holding you up from that, is there anything particular you was looking for" Alissa said hanging up a blue gray and pink ombre long sleeve shirt dress. "That dress" Jazmine declared looking at it with stars in her eyes. "Oh, I have a bunch of these in all kinds of colors and I have jean leggings that goes great with them. "Well, I'll take that and a pair of leggings and some much needed help I want to update my wardrobe some and look more mature since I'm going to be wearing contacts and turning sixteen soon" Jazmine said happily.

"Well girl just stand right there and watch me work I know the perfect outfits for you " Alissa said, getting excited pulling out some tops and jeans leggings and jewelry. After half an hour later with 10 new outfits Jazmine was styled and ready to go she was nervous about the cost because looking at the prices Alissa's clothes were reasonable but still just tiny bit pricy. "That will be 25.50" Alissa said ringing up the clothes and jewelry and bagging them. "25.50" did she hear that right? She thought. "Um are you sure Alissa one of those tops had to be 25. Dollars alone, I'm pretty sure I owe you more than that" Jazmine said raising her eyebrows stunned.

"Nope, it's 25.50 because I like you and added a 50% off deal so take it or leave it" Alissa said smiling. "I'll take it" Jazmine said quickly giving her the money, nobody had to tell her twice. "Thank you so much Alissa I love everything you pick up and I will most certainly be shopping here alot" Jazmine said excitedly "well, let's your friends know about my store and it's no problem girl consider it a gift for dealing with my sister you deserve it" Alissa said laughing.

While Jazmine made a dramatic expression. "Well, I appreciate it very much" Jazmine said thankfully. Being disliked by rayonna wasn't so bad after all Jazmine thought. "Hey babe" a voice said making both girls look up. A tall blonde, handsome man with striking blue eyes stood in the doorway carrying a bag. "Hey baby" Alissa said happily running to the man hugging him "Jazmine this is my fiancé Johnathan, Johnathan meets Jazmine my new favorite customer" Alissa said smiling. "Hello" Jazmine said politely "hi," he said kindly it was quite obvious the engaged couple were deeply in love because they couldn't stop looking at each other. But Jazmine couldn't help but noticed that they were a very good looking couple even though she had just met Alissa, she couldn't help but be happy for her. "Well, I'm going to go now" Jazmine said taking her bags. "Ok girl make sure you stop by some time and come chat with me and better yet when you hit sixteen come back and apply I could use a sales girl and I give discounts" Alissa said winking her eye. "Will do, " Jazmine said excitedly waving goodbye to them and leaving. She decided to do a little bit more shopping since she still had some time left, she went too foot locker and bought a pair of Jordans that Riley and Cindy would worship her for. She thought giggling.

Once it hit 3 she was tired and ready to go as she sat at in the sitting area of the mall waiting for her mother. "Did you get some successful shopping done honey," her mother said coming up to her carrying a bunch of shopping bags herself. "Sure did "Jazmine said, nodding. "So how did it go?" Her mother said, smiling as they were leaving the store.

"Great" Jazmine said, smiling as they got in the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

**Hoping Everybody had a Good Christmas wanted to finally get back to DSDT ..oh and if you haven't read Christmas mistakes please do and review(: well without further ado lol…**

"So how do I look" Jazmine said, spinning around in her new demi jean shirt and white wool skirt with matching white leggings and long tan boots. She had her freshly done hair flowing down her back in waves and her new contacts in which took at least 10 minutes to put in cause she was terrified of blinding herself on accident, but her determination to give up the glasses helped her get them in it felt weird wearing them but she was adjusting to them well. She thought as she stood beaming in front of her parents.

"You look fabulous honey, so beautiful, " her mother said with approval, smiling, nodding her head while she over dramatic father was bawling of course. "Oh Sarah my baby girl has grown up you look so beautiful" he sobbed. "Dad" Jazmine groaned out half annoyed and amused. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you really do look nice," he said, wiping his tears while her mother just shook her head at him. "Thanks dad thanks mom and thanks so much for everything mom" Jazmine said hugging her.

"It's no problem honey now let's get out here and head to school before you end up late, " her mother said handing her father his keys. "Oh, right, let's go" her dad said. As they left out the house and made it to the car.

"See you later dad" Jazmine said as she got out the car waving goodbye to him as they pulled up to the school. "Goodbye honey has a great day" her dad said driving away Jazmine smiled and took a deep breath as she notice Cindy sitting on the school bench. Good she wasn't late then. She thought making her way to the girl. "Hey Cindy" Jazmine said brightly greeting her.

Cindy looked up pulling off her bright blue beats headphone and stared at Jazmine in awed. "Jazzy is that you?" She said in a stunned tone. Making Jazmine giggle. "Yes, you fool how do I look" she asked, giving a Cindy full view of her outfit. "Like a bad ass bitch" Cindy said standing up. "Thanks do you notice anything else" Jazmine said. Cindy stared at her hard for a minute. "You're not wearing your glasses wait, why yo blind ass not wearing your glasses.

Jazmine laughed fully and shook her head "I'm wearing contacts Cindy" Jazmine said amused. "Wow, my girl is coming up and doing it up jazzy you look great" Cindy said admiring her outfit. "Thanks Cindy" Jazmine said, beaming "yo yo what's up" Riley said coming up suddenly behind them. "Aye damn little mama who is you?" Riley said, looking at Jazmine. Making Jazmine giggled furiously. "That's jazzy dumbass" Cindy said, giggling too.

"Well, damn nerdy Mariah done came up and switch the game up aye why where yo glasses on, you know you blind and shit I haven't got time to be stopping you from bumping into shit" Riley said noticing Jazmine's bare face. Both girls burst out laughing Jazmine rolled her eyes, "I'm wearing contacts Riley" Jazmine said shaking her head. "Where Huey"? She asked, looking behind she wanted to show him her new look she couldn't wait to see his reaction. "In the car arguing with granddad about our grandparents coming to see us for thanksgivings" Riley said shrugging and scowling. "Grandparents" Jazmine said, looking confused." Long story and my ass ain't in the mood to explain it, " Riley said, cutting her off eager to get off the subject. "Aye c-murph you got any gum" he asked, looking at the blonde "yeah" she replied, pulling out a stick and it handed it to him. "You want piece jazzy" Cindy said "um, no thanks c-Murph" Jazmine said, raising her head at her friend's nickname when did Riley start calling Cindy that she thought.

But she loss focus on that thought quickly because Huey was now approaching them apparently the argument didn't go well with Mr. Freeman the boy was scowling more than ever and his eyes were dark with anger he was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked past them and went straight into school. Jazmine looks worriedly at Cindy, who shrugged, not knowing what to say. Riley just shook his head. "Just leave him alone jazzy that's all imma tell you, " Riley said looking bored as the bell ring for first period.

The whole first period Huey was quiet, he ignored everybody, including Jazmine today Mrs. Jones was out sick so the whole class was outside in the courtyard for the period with the substitute teacher who really needed a reason to go to, speak to her boyfriend who she claimed was a concerned parent, but concern parents didn't kiss teachers at least in Jazmine's opinion she thought as she watch her best friend sitting angrily by the water fountain by himself. She was debating on saying something to him, but the boy was acting like he wanted to avoid her as much as possible.

"Let me guess my sister helped you pick those out" rayonna said, walking up to Jazmine after another girl complimented Jazmine's outfit for the fifth time today. "Yeah, she has great taste" Jazmine said warily bracing herself for one of rayonna insults. "Yeah, I'll give her that at least she made one smart decision in her life" rayonna said, snorting sitting down next to Jazmine was they actually having a conversation Jazmine thought raising her eyebrows at the girl.

"Yes Dubois we're having a conversation or at least a cordial one" rayonna said, answering her question and plucking a flower out the ground. " Ok then why We both know why you don't like me" Jazmine said pointing out. Rayonna was quiet for a moment I don't dislike you, but you aren't my cup of tea either" rayonna said snobbish like. "Because I remind you of your ex-best friend Ashley right" Jazmine said getting to the point

Rayonna scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Alissa and her big ass mouth, " she muttered " kind of, but just in looks I can't really compare you two together because you don't exactly act like each other" rayonna said looking and feeling uncomfortable it was quite obvious she wanted to bail on this conversation. "Well, that's comforting if you ever see her tell her I said thanks for letting me take the rude, hateful grudge you have on her that you took out on me" Jazmine said sarcastically starting to feel uncomfortable too.

Rayonna rolled her eyes "look I'm sorry Dubois I'm still pretty angry about that situation and it wasn't fair to take it for you I guess, but I don't see us being friends are, anything your views about life are just silly to me, but I guess how I treated you wasn't fair" the girl said gruffly Jazmine didn't know whether she received an apology or another insult at this point. "Thanks, I guess" Jazmine said, looking down at the grass as an awkward silence passed between them.

"So Alissa really likes you" rayonna said suddenly plucking petals off the flower she had picked up earlier. Jazmine gave a small smile. "Your sister really nice I met her fiancé as well he seems cool" Jazmine said nodding her head. Rayonna snorted "he like that now until he finally sees like what it's like is to be with a black woman "the girl said smirking. Jazmine frowned "I'm pretty sure he sees what it's like rayonna otherwise he wouldn't have asked your sister to marry him" Jazmine said getting annoyed.

"You would say that" rayonna said scowling. "Yeah, because I'm half white and it's natural for me to defend the white people, but let's not forget that's I'm half black too, I'm not on any team rayonna how can I be when I'm two races" Jazmine beating rayonna to the punch she knew that rayonna was going to throw some bullshit insult at her.

"Whatever" rayonna said, looking away. "Why are you talking to me anyway" Jazmine said ready to dead this whatever, so called conversation they were having she really wanted to talk to Huey and find out what was wrong with him. "Look my sister wants me to invite you over for dinner next Friday she wants to do more promotion for her store and she likes your look so she wants to use you as a model for her website" rayonna said still scowling. Still looking away. "Okay' Jazmine said, feeling stunned. "Fine so be at our house at 6 sharp may I have your number so I can text you the address" rayonna said sounding like a teleprompter.

"Yeah, here" Jazmine said, giving rayonna her number. Once rayonna typed the number in her phone" So see you next Friday Dubois and don't be late neither" the girl said rudely getting up. "I won't" Jazmine said sharply rayonna raised her eyebrows at her and then look at the direction Huey was sitting at. "Boyfriend issues" rayonna said, smirking. Jazmine frowned "Huey is not my boyfriend, he's my best friend" correcting her. Rayonna gave Jazmine a look of disbelief "right Dubois so you say" the girl said and then walked away.

"That girl has problems" Jazmine grumbled under her breath, standing up, but right now there were bigger issues at hand to deal with she was going to talk to her best friend whether he wanted to or not Making her way toward Huey.

"Huey" she said, approaching him, he was looking at the ground his arms still folded. He gave her a glance his eyes were still dark and kind of red he looked like he might have been crying. "omg huey are you crying" Jazmine said, looking concern grabbing his hand and sitting down next to him. Huey stared at her for a moment and then made a very offended expression "hell no" he said grumpily. Looking away Jazmine bit her lip, mentally thinking how she wanted to slap herself for asking him such a stupid question.

"Sorry, you are ok" she asked a little glad that he wasn't ignoring her anymore. He sighed "I'm fine Jazmine" still looking down. "Well, do you want to talk about it, " she said "no" he replied "well do you want to talk about it later" Jazmine said still pushing him "no" he said again this time a little stronger. "Well" Jazmine started, but Huey cut her off. "Jazmine" he said warningly looking at her now, his eyes now back to his usual color but he was still scowling. "What Huey, I'm your best friend, it's my job to find out what's bothering you and I don't see why you can't just spit out what you're so pissed about it and let me make you feel better" Jazmine said firmly. "Because I don't want to talk about it Jazmine" Huey said tiredly. Jazmine scowled at him

He rolled his eyes at her " but I will when I'm ready" he said gruffly. Jazmine was satisfied with his answer for now. "Well it better soon freeman" Jazmine said sternly standing up. "Whatever, " he said, frowning standing up as well looking handsome in a gray wool sweater vest and black pants. Jazmine turned her head away, blushing.

"Jazmine why are your cheeks red?" Huey said, looking at her. "It's cold, " she said simply. He looked at her some "more maybe you should wear heavier clothes, then, " he said Jazmine scowled and frowned and folded her arms. So now he noticed her outfit, but only to tell her to wear heavier clothes typical Huey freeman she thought, feeling a little disappointed she was hoping he would like her new style.

"I look cute in my light clothing" Jazmine said sarcastically. "Yeah, cute and cold Dubois'" he said scoffing. Jazmine sticks her tongue out at him. While he just rolled his eyes at her and stared at her "you really have some beautiful eyes Jazmine" he said softly, looking at her making Jazmine cheeks feel like they were on fire.

"Wow, thanks Huey" Jazmine said, looking down. "Which is why you need to put your glasses on because you are a little clumsy and you know you have poor eyesight" Huey said causally was he serious right now he creates a beautiful moment and then ruins it Jazmine thought grumpily " I have on contacts freeman" Jazmine said sharply.

"I know" Huey said, smirking at her Jazmine shook her head at him, then "why did you compliment me and ruined the moment" Jazmine said getting a little frustrated. " I wasn't aware that my compliments meant that much to you, " he said, getting a little amused by her attitude.

"You're not funny freeman" Jazmine said still scowling, but fighting back a smile. Of course, his compliments meant a lot to her otherwise she wouldn't be smiling at them, she shouldn't even take them seriously but she couldn't help it lately. "Yes, I am because I'm your best friend and best friends are funny, " he said still smirking with a certain tone that Jazmine couldn't catch.

Jazmine ignored him and look straight she wasn't going to play this game with him no matter how much she wanted to giggle at his strange behavior. "Jazmine he said softly moving closer to her Jazmine continued to do what she was doing. "Jazmine" he repeated now standing in front of her.

Jazmine kept her mouth shut and her eyes straight. "Jazmine" he said again moving closer their noses were practically touching. Jazmine felt nervous what was Huey doing, but she kept her ground. "Jazmine" he said, whispering it now his forehead was touching her forehead. Jazmine finally looked at him staring back in his eyes because he was blocking her view from looking straight.

"Huey" she whispered back finally giving in he remained in the same position for a minute while they staring into each other eyes. Jazmine nervously bit her lip as her heart beat started speeding up a little. But she kept her green eyes focus on his maroon ones and then he crossed his eyes making her burst out with laughter.

"Ugh, you get on my nerves freeman" she said, giggling pushing him as he moved away still smirking. "But you can do that I guess because you're my best friend" Jazmine said, smiling grabbing his hand and swinging and giggling furiously again because he was looking down at their hands scowling again.

The funny thing was she was so caught up with laughing at Huey's expression that she didn't even noticed that Huey was holding her hand back.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

**Yelling Thank youuuuuuu' For the Reviews! **

**: ANON Thanks so Much there going to Be a lot jazzy and Rayonna interactions soon so stayed tuned (:**

**: AYE: Thank you so much glad you liked the ending and my stories I really appreciate it (: **

**Well lets' get on the road lol…..a**

"Wow Cindy you.." Jazmine said in shocked looking at her best friend "I look stupid, don't I" Cindy said groaning shaking her blonde head. "Stupid of course not you look amazing, it's just that I'm so used to seeing you in sweats sneakers and hoodies, it's just surprising to see you in a dress that's all" Jazmine said as Cindy stood before her looking great in a long sleeve ice blue dress with gray stocking and heels.

"Well good because had it been up to me my ass would have shown up in my new track suit, but I'm trying to please my stupid ass parents" Cindy grumbled shaking her blonde curls with the new turquoise highlights. Cindy had become quite a regular at the new salon that Jazmine was going to now.

"So where are you guys going" Jazmine said, getting up to straighten the heat lamp on their egg making sure it's got as much heat as possible and wrapping Riley's blanket around it. "One of daddy's stupid dinners with a bunch of rich people I could care less about" Cindy said, frowning Jazmine giggle "they can't be that bad" Jazmine said looking at her. Cindy look at her in disbelief " you should come to one and see for yourself, then I hate them once I hit eighteen, I'm taking my trust fund and hitting the road I refused to put with my parents foolishness" Cindy said firmly.

Jazmine stayed silent, she didn't know what to say to this she didn't know that Cindy felt so strongly about her parents' lifestyles apparently being rich wasn't what it was cracked up to be she had only met Cindy's parents twice and they were ok at least to her at least her father was Cindy mother was obviously more snobbish out of the two.

"So are you coming or not" Cindy said, breaking her thoughts. "Um, am I even allowed I wasn't exactly invited" Jazmine said, unsure Cindy scoffed and waved her off. "Please it's a dinner party at my house I'm allowed to invite a guest I need to be able to get through this night somehow I started to invite Riley to spite my parents, but I figure you're a better choice" Cindy said seriously heading to Jazmine's closet and pulling out one if Jazmine dresses.

"Riley" Jazmine said, amused picturing the boy, causing nothing but complete hell in front of such nice guests. "Yeah, just to piss my mom off, but I didn't want to push it since my granddad said he would buy me a car for my birthday, it's sad my grandparents are the only ones that understand me" Cindy said shaking her head.

"That's not true Cindy I understand you" Jazmine said sincerely taking a tan sweater and skirt set off the hanger in her closet. And patting Cindy on the shoulder. "Thanks jazzy" Cindy said, giving her a small smile. "Well, how much time do I have left Jazmine said, looking at the clock. "Half an hour" Cindy said, laying on Jazmine's bed and playing with her phone. "Cool" Jazmine said, heading to her bathroom to shower quickly after 20 minutes she was ready. "Okay, I'm ready" Jazmine said, putting on her new glasses.

"No contacts today" Cindy said, standing up looking at her face. "No, not today I'm still getting use to them" Jazmine said, smiling grabbing her small purse and cell phone as they left her room and made their way downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen going over some important paperwork.

"Well, don't you girls look nice where are you both going?" Jazmine's mother said looking up. "We're going to my dad's dinner party" Cindy said. "Is that ok with you" Jazmine asked. "Sure honey have fun" her mother said. "Thanks mom" Jazmine said as the girls left and went outside. "I wish my mom was more like yours jazzy she so easy going" Cindy said as they walk down the sidewalk to Cindy's house.

Jazmine shrugged. "Did I tell you what rayonna asked me," she said changing the subject hoping to make Cindy feel a little better. "no what that ho did now you want me to beat her up" cindy said. "No" Jazmine giggled. "She invited me to her house to have dinner with her family" Jazmine said. Cindy started at incredulously "why the hell she did that for" Cindy said frowning.

"Well, really her sister did, she wants me to model for her store remember that outfit I was wearing yesterday" Jazmine said while Cindy nodded "that's where I got the outfit from" Jazmine said "wow so are you gonna go my rather sit on nails than eat at that broad's house" Cindy said looking warily. "Well, yeah, I guess her sister is nothing like her, she's really nice and she told me the reason that rayonna doesn't care for me too much is because I remind her of her ex-best friend back home they had a bad falling out" Jazmine said nodding her head.

"That's sounds stupid how you not gonna like somebody cause somebody else did you wrong" Cindy said shaking her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, but you know her apologize to me too for that everything is just weird with that girl I honestly can't wait until this debate class is over and I won't have to socialize with her anymore" Jazmine said as they finally made it to Cindy's house.

"I don't know jazzy just watch your back with that trick" Cindy said as they went to the front gate. Cindy had the biggest house in their neighborhood it was at the end of their block plus her house was the only one that had a button where you had to buzz to come in.

"Yes" a man's voice said once Cindy pushed the button. "It's me Albert" Cindy said in a bored voice. "of course right away Mrs. McPherson" the man replied as the gates open and the girls begin the long walkway up to the house. "Albert" Jazmine said, giggling "don't ask he look like that dude from those batman movies and shit" Cindy said. As they went to the front door and open it.

And walked into the grand living room the house look like a copy of what Donald trump house would look like everything was fancy nice and expensive. "Wow" Jazmine muttered under her breath, looking around.

"Yeah, I know right" Cindy said, scowling as they headed into the dining room where the servants were placing fancy plates and wine glasses on the table. "Oh Cindy there you are and thank goodness you wearing a dress, but why do you have that god awful blue streak in your hair" Cindy, mother said coming up looking like Nicole Kidman from the Stepford wives. Wearing a nice green cocktail dress with matching heels. Once she stopped frowning at Cindy's hair, she noticed Jazmine next to her. "Who this one of the guests daughters, oh they can't be here, yet we're not ready" Mrs. McPherson said, looking worried and looking around. '

"Mom, that's jazzy" Cindy said, stopping the woman and rolling her eyes. "Jazzy" her mother repeated, looking confused. "Jazmine Dubois Cindy friend from down the street" Jazmine said politely holding out her hand. While Cindy's mother stared at her and clapped her hands as a light bulb pop up in her head. "Oh yes, you're that little mulatto girl that Cindy talks about all the time isn't your father a lawyer or something" Mrs. McPherson said, smiling now shaking Jazmine's hand. While Jazmine look at Cindy stunned "seriously was Cindy, mother a racist or something mulatto really she would have been better off calling Jazmine the mixed girl down the street. Cindy just gave her mother a look of disgust and rolled her eyes.

"Um, yeah" Jazmine said still stunned. "Hmm, interesting, well you two get along the guests will be here shortly" Mrs. McPherson said, leaving them leaving behind a scent of expensive perfume. "Sorry about jazzy let's just say my mother is pretty ignorant" Cindy said looking embarrassed. "It's ok Cindy she could have called me worse" Jazmine said, giving her a small smile.

"Come on, let's go sit in the living room" Cindy said grabbing her hand. And leading Jazmine into the nice room. Where a tall handsome blonde man was busy talking on the phone he kind of reminded Jazmine of Brad Pitt a little bit. "Hello honey and who might this be, " he said hanging up his cell and smiling at them as Cindy and Jazmine took a seat on the sofa.

"Jazmine Dubois Cindy's friend from down the street" Jazmine said quickly before Cindy could say something if Cindy's dad had anything too offensive to say she wanted to get it over with as fast as she could. "Oh yes, I knew you looked familiar tom's daughter you know he helped me back a couple of years ago with a big case good man I must say honored to have you here Jazmine" Cindy's dad said kindly shaking her hand.

"Mr. McPherson, another call on line one" Albert said coming into the living room. "Thanks al I'll take it on my cell" Mr. McPherson said, leaving the room. "So your dad isn't that bad" Jazmine said to Cindy "yeah, he's alright, but he has his moments too" Cindy said shrugging.

"The guest are arriving everybody in their places please" Mrs. McPherson said coming into the dining room as Jazmine and Cindy stood up. After 10 minutes the house was filled with the most snobbish rudest and stuck up people and racist well, some not all and most ignorant people Jazmine had ever met in her life she truly saw why Cindy hated these things Jazmine thought.

"Yeah, my dad a lawyer" Jazmine said for the fifth time to one of the guests. "My god cindy these people are horrible how do you stand it" Jazmine said once the guest left. Cindy snorted "I don't I just sit back and pray for it to be over quickly and brace yourself my daddy's best friend's son Winston and his stupid ass daughter Regina is coming our way" Cindy said, sucking her teeth.

As a young brunette boy and girl was now approaching them "hello Cindy" the boy said in the most snobbish tone Jazmine had ever heard. "What's up" Cindy said, nodding her head. "Honestly Cindy do you find it appropriate to talk like that..." The girl said as both her and her brother made affronted faces at Cindy's greeting. "I damn sure do this my mouth I say what I want" Cindy said shrugging. Bored and uncaring.

"And who is your friend" the boy said now noticing Jazmine. "My best friend Jazmine" Cindy said curtly narrowing her eyes at them. "What are you" the girl said casually as though she was asking Jazmine the weather. "I beg your pardon," Jazmine said frowning. "Your black right" the boy said, studying her. Jazmine raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh for the love of god" Cindy said, slapping her forehead. "She's mixed you dumbasses" Cindy said angrily.

"I figure as much" the girl said. Okay, now these dummies were going too far Jazmine thought. "I'm quite sure you, did you look ignorant enough that much I can tell" Jazmine said snapping back. "And just who do you think you're talking to" the boy said frowning at Jazmine. "I'm talking to you Richie rich and your dumb ass sister instead of greeting me like normal people and saying hello nice to meet you and maybe causally ask me if I'm white or black you both approach me like some true assholes so for the record I'm white and black biracial if you call it and my name is Jazmine thank you" Jazmine said coldly,

"Let's go Winston I'm going to tell daddy about such rudeness and unwanted guests" the girl said sticking her nose in the air. "Well, you go do that before I stick my foot in your unwanted a… hey granddaddy" Cindy said stuttering as an older man now approaches them. "Let's go Regina" Winston said, brushing past them. Probably going to find their parents and complain.

"Sorry granddaddy" Cindy said, blushing red. The man just stared at her and burst out laughing shocking both Cindy and Jazmine. " The only thing you should be sorry for is not finishing telling that little bugger off god I hate these dreadful parties your father throws and these people commentary have me running up the fucking wall" Cindy grandfather said snatching a glass of scotch from one of the waiter trays. And gulping it down. "And boy that mother of yours has a mouth on her did you she just tried to hire Mr. Samson wife to be one her maids cause the damn woman half Mexican unbelievable" the man said shaking her head. Cindy scoffed "that's mother for you, " Cindy said sarcastically.

"Well, who this little peach of heaven" Cindy grandfather said looking at Jazmine. "This is my best friend Jazmine granddaddy" Cindy said smiling "hello" Jazmine said shyly shaking the man hands. "Well, you are a sight for sore eyes you remind me so much of my mother, she was the most beautiful mixed woman I ever saw" the man said staring into space his eyes a little watery with tears. "Wait granddaddy I thought my great grandmother was white" Cindy said looking astounded.

"What no my mother was half and half we look white but we have some black in us which is why I can't understand why my brainless son host these uppity stuck up events boy if these people knew him and his wife would get off their high horse for once" Cindy's grandfather said looking around the place frowning with distaste.

"So daddy doesn't know" Cindy said still looking speechless. While Jazmine just looked in wonder, no wonder Cindy acted the way she did, she had black people in her family and didn't know it Jazmine thought amused.

"Nope, I tried to tell him years ago but he thought I was joking the sad brute" the man said, grabbing a glass of champagne and gulping it down.

"Wow" Cindy said with a very evil look on her face "Cindy what are you thinking" Jazmine said, looking at her friend curiously whatever that look meant it didn't mean anything good. Jazmine thought. "Nothing jazzy" Cindy said, smirking as they were now making their way to the dinner room Mrs. McPherson had now called everybody to dinner.

Everything was going pleasant at the table the first 20 minutes and the food was nice until Mrs. McPherson started up an interesting conversation about the strike of black people protesting against bet.

"I mean honestly, why would they want to get rid of a channel that's just as crazy and wild as they are, they should feel right at home watching that horrid channel" Mrs. McPherson said, laughing, making the other guest laugh right along with her.

"Yes, mother our people" Cindy said serenely suddenly interrupting the laughter. "What that's dear," her mother said, looking at Cindy taking a sip of her wine. "You know mother our people" Cindy said sweetly cutting a piece of her steak and chewing it neatly. "Cynthia honey, what are you talking about" Mr. McPherson said, looking worried all of sudden while the guests just looked around confused and Cindy grandfather just stared at the scene smirking.

"I'm talking about our black people daddy, I mean your grandmother was black and here we are being the biggest hypocrites talking about people when we carried black blood in our veins in front of a bunch of stuck up racist assholes" Cindy said still calmly. "Oh shit" Jazmine said aloud without thinking slapping her hand on her mouth quickly.

While Cindy parents just stared at her as though they were seeing her for the first time. The guest just looked speechless and the tension in the room was so thick you had to cut it with two knives. " So wait Cindy your black too" Regina said, staring at Cindy. While Cindy sat back in her seat smirking.

Mrs. McPherson straightens her throat nervously. "Please excuse my daughter she must be mistaken". Taking her wine glass and gulping it down. "Yes, please excuse our daughter" Mr. McPherson said, laughing nervously. "Right son just stay in denial "Cindy's grandfather said speaking up. "Dad not now" Mr. McPherson said, waving his father off. "Why not now tell these people your grandmother was a beautiful black, biracial woman I ever did see my mother and that we both have her black blood running through us and quite frankly I'm fucking proud of it. Cindy grandfather said firmly.

"Oh god," Mrs. McPherson said, standing up and then she fainted making guests become alarmed. "Charlotte" Mr. McPherson said, rushing over to her while Cindy just looked bored and amused. "I think we better leave, " said an older woman as the guests were now piling out behind her.

"Well, that's escalated quickly" Cindy's grandfather said, laughing pouring him a glass of scotch. "I think I better leave" Jazmine said standing up. "Um, thanks Mr. And Mrs. McPherson for having me" Jazmine said quickly Mrs. McPherson had now woken up and was bawling her eyes out while Mr. McPherson just looked at the scene in shock.

"Come on jazzy" Cindy said, grabbing her hand. Once they were outside the two girls burst out laughing. "Omg I can't believe you did that the look on your parents faces were priceless" Jazmine said, shaking her head as they walked down the trail. "Serves both their asses right, I was waiting for a moment to show them both up, especially my mother and granddaddy came right on time and created the perfect opportunity for me" Cindy said laughing furiously.

"Your parents will never have another dinner party ever again after this" Jazmine said, giggling "I know right, I'm so excited" Cindy cheered happily. "So what do you think is going to happen now" Jazmine said. "I don't know I'll probably tell them I plan on marrying a rapper and have a bunch of mixed babies" Cindy said seriously.

Jazmine and Cindy stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing as they made their way back to Jazmine's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

"So when this nigga gonna to hatch" Riley said, peering at the egg. They were currently in Jazmine's room and Riley had to be practically dragged after school to do his part of the project and take pictures of the egg at its new development stage. "Six more days I guess but it depends on the chick" Jazmine said, shrugging her mind was currently on huey, he still hadn't told her why he was so upset the other day and Jazmine was getting impatient.

"What's wrong with you?" Riley said, noticing the girl's frown. "Ugh, I'm wondering why your brother hasn't told me why he's so upset yet I mean I'm his best friend he should be able to be open with me about anything" Jazmine said throwing her hands up Riley rolled his eyes at her. "Are you actually being concerned or just nosey cause you know your ass is nosey right" Riley said, plopping down on her bed next to her. "Of course I'm concerned, I care a lot about Huey" Jazmine said truly offended.

"Man girl calm your panties down Huey just.. I don't know that much except that nigga is gay that much I do know, but he ain't the most emotional nigga I know and I can't really explain why his ass is mad because I don't know much about the situation myself, it's has something to do when we was little and we were babies, but what I do know is that Huey ain't cool about our mother's parents coming over for thanksgivings something about they didn't like our daddy and that's about as much as I know" Riley said frowning severely it was quite obvious that he didn't want to talk about it either.

"Wow are you both close to your other grandparents" Jazmine said carefully, hopefully she wasn't pushing too far. "Nah this our first time seeing them, but they send us money and shit at Christmas and on our birthdays, but we have never actually spoken to them, I know Huey got some real hate for them tho boy you should have seen how his ass flared up when granddad told us they were coming Huey was mad and I done seen Huey get mad but this was different I thought his ass was gonna turn into hulk or some shit" Riley said snorting and shaking his head.

"Poor Huey you know when I asked him what's wrong his eyes was red I thought he was crying" Jazmine said thinking back to that moment. Riley looked at her and shook his head. "There are two things you are never going to catch Huey freeman doing that's smiling or crying" Riley said smirking. "That's ridiculous Riley" Jazmine said, shaking her head. "To you, but I know my brother Huey is about as emotional as a rock that nigga probably only smile one time in his life and it was in a picture when he was a baby and mom and dad was kissing him on the cheeks ever since then that nigga mouth been in the same straight line forever" Riley said checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I'm going to talk to him" Jazmine said firmly standing up. Slipping on her snow boots. Riley raised his eyebrows "didn't he say he'll tell you when he was ready or some shit" Riley said watching her throw on a hoodie. "Yes, but we all know in Huey language that could either mean forever or never and I really don't think it's healthy to be carrying all these feelings before your grandparents come to town as his best friend I'm going to help him get all this off his chest" Jazmine said firmly. "Man jazzy leave that shit alone Huey is not one of the intervention niggas your little talk this out plan might backfire on your ass if you're not careful" Riley said seriously trying to convince her.

"Where's your brother Riley" Jazmine said, ignoring him. She was going to get Huey freeman to talk to her. "Don't say I didn't warn your ass he at the hill" Riley said following behind her. As they left her house. "Are you coming?" She asked him once they were outside Riley scoffed "hell no" he said making his way home Jazmine rolled her eyes at the boy some concerned brother, he was Jazmine thought as she made her way into the direction of the hill. "God it's getting cold" Jazmine grumbled as she made her way to the hill.

And saw Huey sitting in his usual spot he had a blank expression on his face this time no scowl or anything which was unusual for him he appeared to be staring at something in his hand.

"Huey" Jazmine said, breaking his concentration from what was in his hand.

"Jazmine" he replied, looking up at her keeping the same expression. Was he upset, why he at the hill was sitting in the cold Jazmine thought? "Why are you here by yourself Huey" Jazmine said, sitting down next to him. He shrugged and continued staring at what was in his hands. "What's that," she said, trying to look at it. He bit his lip and then sighed and handed it to her. It was the picture that Riley was talking about earlier, it was Huey as a baby smiling and being kissed on both cheeks by his mother and father he look so happy in the picture. Jazmine thought, smiling at it "omg huey you were so adorable" Jazmine gushed Huey raised his eyebrows at her and scowled. So there was his usual expression.

"Were you thinking about them" Jazmine said, handing him back the photo he was silent for a minute he nodded. "I know you miss them a lot" Jazmine said quietly.

"My grandparents are coming over for thanksgivings" Huey said calmly but Jazmine could see the darkening and anger appearing in his maroon eyes. Jazmine nodded her head, she knew this already but she felt it would be very unwise to say it; he would be upset if he knew she had been discussing it with Riley she thought. "I think it's stupid for them to try and connect with me and Riley after all these years" Huey said still calmly continuing "maybe they want to change that" Jazmine said softly. "I don't care what they want to change I don't want anything to do with them" Huey said coldly. "What did they do to make you so angry huey" Jazmine said gently rubbing his shoulders, she was so unsure of saying the wrong thing that she wanted to be as careful as possible about her response.

"They blamed my father for my mother's death" Huey said standing up angrily. That's can't be right Huey, why would they blame your father for your father's death" Jazmine said, standing up next to him Huey looked so angry she noticed that the sky was turning gray as though it could feel the boy's anger."You don't understand Jazmine nobody does not you not granddad not riley I can't believe he's letting those traitors come into our home" Huey spat out clenching his fist. Jazmine gazed at him sadly she felt so helpless right now this was a side of him that she never seen before. "I may not understand Huey or even know what to say or do, but I can listen and be there for you that I can do" Jazmine said firmly.

He looked at her with tired eyes and sighed. "It wasn't his fault you know it really wasn't she was sick and nobody knew not even him by the time she got to the doctor it was too late the cancer had spread and killed her, she didn't want anybody to know cause she was scared and then they came and said it was his fault if he had of taken her to the doctor they could have stopped the cancer from spreading and save her, but he didn't know he felt so guilty though that he didn't know and couldn't tell that she was sick so he got real drunk one night and shot himself and now me and Riley have no parents" Huey said his voice cracking. "Oh Huey" Jazmine said crying and hugging him, so that was the truth of his parents, she always wondered about what happen to them, but she was too afraid to ask and Huey never talked about them and what hurt the most is that he kept this to himself.

"It's ok Huey it wasn't anybody's fault, not your father's your grandparent's or anybody they were just hurt and angry and when people hurt, they say and do things they really don't mean" Jazmine said, looking at him with tears streaming down her face he was crying too but he look angry about it but tired at the same time.

"Why are you here Jazmine" he muttered painfully as she hugged him tightly as he was hugging her too. "Because I'm your friend and you know I can't stay away from you when you're upset and if I hadn't of come you probably would have kept that to yourself forever and let that anger fester Jazmine said looking at him. Wiping tear tracks off his face, he nodded and scowled. "I'm not crying," he muttered letting his pride show. "I know your eyes are just watery" Jazmine said, giving him a sad smile after everything he just let off his chest he was upset about crying typical Huey she thought.

"And don't say anything about it or tell anybody it never happen," he said quietly but firmly. "I promise huey" Jazmine said as he held on to her burying his head in her hair. She rubbed his back softly it felt nice standing like this, holding her best friend being in his arms it felt good she thought snuggling in his arms more.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Huey moved away. "Did I do something wrong" Jazmine said worriedly kind of disappointed that he broke the embrace. "No besides come here and get me in my emotions about my parents and my grandparents and see me cry, but no you did nothing wrong Jazmine" Huey said softly looking at her. "Then why did you move" Jazmine said whining a little. He looked at her and sighed and looked up at the sky as a breeze now flew past them blowing a rush of ice cold air on the both of them. "It's about to rain, " he said plainly grabbing her and moving her under the tree as a gush of rain now fell down luckily the tree was keeping them somewhat dry.

"Ugh, my hair" Jazmine groaned, pulling the hood of her hoodie over her head. Another trip to the salon would be needed immediately if her hair got soaked or else she would be walking around the place looking like a damn poodle. "Aren't you worried about getting your hair wet Huey" Jazmine said, looking at the boys curly Afro. He scoffed "no," he said, watching the raindrops intently. His eyes are so pretty Jazmine thought. She wonder who he looked like the most out of his parents she thought she noticed he was still holding the photo in his hand, she took it gently from him, causing him to break eye contact with the rain and look at her with wonder.

As she studied the picture and looked at Huey parents, his mother and father were both good looking he definitely got his hair from his father, though his father's afro was much smaller but he got his eyes definitely from his mother her eyes was just as pretty as his.

"You look like your mom Huey" Jazmine said softly looking at him. He shrugged "granddad told me that one time he says Riley looks more like our dad, " he said looking at the photo with her. "What were they like?" Jazmine said, tracing Huey's smile in the picture. "Mom was happy, always smiling a lot and talkative while dad was quiet and sullen and serious, but together they couldn't be without each other they thrive off each other my parents were wonderful" Huey said firmly scowling again.

"They would have been proud to see you now" Jazmine said, looking at him and plucking a fallen leaf out of his hair.

"I guess" Huey said, turning his head away from her blushing "Will you be at our house for thanksgivings?" He asked "of course you know your grandfather cooking is something we don't like to miss" Jazmine said, giggling and she wasn't exaggerating her mother cooking was ok, but the freeman's residence was the place to be if you wanted a good Thanksgiving meal.

"Good because I want you there," he said, nodding at her reply. So are you finally going to participate in the thanksgiving activities" Jazmine said excitedly Huey snorted " Jazmine I just said I wanted you to be there, but they're no way In hell I'm eating turkey have you not forgotten the history of this pagan holiday. He started, but Jazmine cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, that the pilgrims killed the Indians after they so graciously fed the white man and in return they killed them and stole their lands, yes Huey I know" Jazmine said before he could go into story mode. He scowled at her and grabbed her hand and stared at it.

"What" Jazmine said curiously looking at him "do that thing you do" Huey said still looking at their hands. "What are you talking about freeman" Jazmine said now amused wondering what Huey had going on. "You know when you hold my hand" Huey said, his cheeks turning a little bit pink. "Oh, you mean this" Jazmine said in realization now catching on and swinging their hands giggling.

"So you like holding hands Huey freeman" Jazmine said teasing him and giggling. "No," he said, scowling still looking at their hands like a little child. Jazmine frowned, confused. "I like holding your hand Jazmine" he said making the girl blushed furiously

They stayed like that until the rain stopped.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

**Okay first off Happy New Year's everybody! Wanted to start the Year off Right by Writing Ch. 17 of course lol… so here it is I wanted to Tell a little bit more of Huey's family history but enough of my ramblings let's get back on the road lol (: P.S of Course Thank You Everybody For the Reviews they are Love (: !**

It was Thanksgivings day and to say that Mr. Freeman really made a feast was an understatement, it was more like a giant buffet the table contained three turkeys fried, baked and grilled, mashed potatoes, baked Mac and cheese, collard rice rolls, ham, chitlings pasta salad stuffing, corn, pumpkin pie, banana pudding chocolate cake, and sweet potato pie there was so much food everywhere Jazmine could barely finish half the food on her plate. "Omg I'm so stuffed" Jazmine said, wiping her mouth. "Don't worry little baby, what you can't finish now you can finish later" Mr. Freeman said, smiling, pleased that his food was making an impact.

"I must say Robert you have really outdone yourself" her father said, helping himself to another plate of stuffing. "Yes Robert everything is delicious" Sarah said, smiling still nursing her plate. "Aye jazzy pass the Mac and cheese" Riley said, nudging her boy was currently on his third plate.  
>"Where does it all go" Jazmine said out loud in wonder as she watched Riley stuffed his mouth with macaroni and cheese. "Who knows the boy got a stomach like a whale" Cindy said, amused watching Riley now stuffed his mouth with collards. "Both of y'all shut up" Riley said with his mouth still full. "Close your mouth whiles you eat boy" granddad said, slapping Riley on the back of his head. "ow granddad chill" Riley said, scowling dropping his fork and swallowing his food.<p>

Both girls giggled. Jazmine noticed that Huey didn't have much on his plate except salad and some mashed potatoes "is that all you're going to eat huey" Jazmine said, looking at the Huey plate with distaste everything was so yummy how could he not want turkey or even any of the Mac and cheese. "And gained high blood pressure and watch my cholesterol go up the roof hell no" Huey said grumpily he had been in the same mood ever since Jazmine and her parents and Cindy had showed up. Huey grandparents hadn't shown up yet they were running a little late. Huey said it was rude of them, but Jazmine figure they probably were just nervous, it's not easy trying reconnect to your grandkids you haven't seen in years Jazmine thought.

"Stop making excuses for them Jazmine if they wanted to see me and riley so bad they would be on time if it was up to me, I don't want to see them at all" Huey said looking at Jazmine's scolding expression. "Well, they ass better come I need the bread" Riley said, staring at the banana pudding. Huey rolled his eyes and scowled. While Jazmine looked at Riley with a stern expression "Riley you're supposed to be getting to know them not expecting them to fill your pockets" Jazmine said sternly honestly Huey and Riley were being little children about this she thought.

A sudden knock at the door cause them to look up. "Boys that must be them now I want you both act like you got some damn manners you hear me" Mr. Freeman said, looking at the front door. Riley just shrugged. And muttered "whatever they better have some damn money" under his breath and spooning some banana pudding into a bowl while Huey just look away and scowled Jazmine could tell that he was very annoyed and agitated at this point she touch his hand gently. He looked at her still scowling, but his tense shoulders eased up a little bit. "Hello Happy Thanksgivings Maria, George" Mr. Freeman said in a kind voice opening the door to a nice elderly couple. The man was tall will shaven head, he was dressed very dapper in a nice white and tan sweater and tan pants while his wife was very pretty for her age with gray curly hair pulled back in a tight bun and wearing a nice brown skirt and dress set they were dressed very nice and looked good for their age in Jazmine's opinion. "Hello Robert it's been a long time," the man said, holding out his hand. "It sure has George please won't you both come in" Mr. Freeman said, moving aside to let them in.

And leading them to the table "here, let me introduce you to everybody these are my neighbors from across the street the Dubois's Tom and his wife Sarah and their daughter Jazmine and her friend Cindy" Mr. Freeman said while they waved and smiled politely at the couple and these here are the boys of course Huey and Riley boys stand up so your grandparents can look at you" Mr. Freeman said. Riley and Huey both rolled their eyes, but stood up while their grandparents looked at them with hungry eyes. "My god I can see Tanya in them, " Maria said, smiling tears washing her eyes after she had maroon eyes just like Huey and Riley it was obvious to see where that they really inherit their eyes from their grandmother. "We have some of Richard in us as well" Huey said scowling. "Huey" Mr. Freeman exclaimed embarrassed while the others made uncomfortable noises.

"It's ok Robert he's right, they both definitely have their father in them as well when I look at Huey I can see his father looking right back at me, it's astonishing you raised them up well their some fine boys" George said nodding his head unfazed by Huey's attitude. "That may be so, but I won't allow them to be rude Huey apologize" granddad said, looking at Huey frowning, "sorry" Huey spat out angrily. While Riley just stared at them both with wonder "so you knew our mama" Riley said quietly Huey scoffed "Riley, of course they knew her their her parents" Huey said sarcastically. "Nigga I didn't ask you so shut up cause I don't know her" Riley said angrily.

"Boys" Mr. Freeman said cutting in. "Whatever" Huey replied angrily and sitting down the tension in the room was now at an all-time high. "Yes Riley we knew your mother and don't be afraid to ask I can tell you whatever you want about your mother" Maria said softly. "May I sit down?" She said, ushering to the seat. "Of course, both of you sit down" Mr. Freeman said, pulling out some chairs at the table. "Thank you" Maria replied politely sitting down at the table. "Cool I just ask cause you know it's my first time meeting you and I don't remember them that well" Riley said quietly tugging one of his dreads and sitting down as well. "We understand son I blame myself for that when your mother died, I let the grief consume me and blame your father because of the pain I felt that one of the main reasons why me and your grandmother are here to apologize from being out of your lives and leaving you both when you needed us the most" George said sincerely. "Huey, I can see that you have some resentment toward us and blame us for your father's death and I don't blame you I will admit I wasn't a fan of your father and I thought that Tanya could do better, but after while once I saw that she was happy with him I let my dislike for him go it was just that Tanya death was so sudden and out of nowhere I didn't know that she had cancer. And I wish she would have told us I was just so upset with losing my only child your father was just an easy target at the time I knew he was hurting just as much as I was. Because he didn't know either and he loved our daughter just as much as I did, but I didn't care had I know that I would have triggered his grief to such a point. I would have stopped what happen to your father, I blame myself every day for your father's death and I understand if you hate me for it, but please don't hate your grandmother because of me she tried to stop me at the time I didn't listen it's because of her that we're even here now." George said tiredly with some pleading in his voice.

"It still doesn't change anything" Huey said still scowling, but Jazmine could tell he was giving in a little bit. "I know it doesn't nothing can change the pain you feel after all these years, but I'm hoping to start fresh with you and your brother if you let us" George said firmly. "I guess I mean you are the closest thing to our mom" Riley said, speaking up for once he wasn't scowling like Huey he was serious and considering what his grandparents were saying. "Riley" Huey protested, looking at his brother like he was being betrayed. "Man Huey let that shit go being mad forever at this shit for years ain't helping none of us they aren't't coming back, at least you have some memory of them, I don't and I wanna get to know them whether you want to or not" Riley said firmly.

Huey stared angrily at his brother for a minute "whatever" he said. "Hopefully one day you'll give us a chance Huey" Maria said softly looking at him. Huey just stared at her, but his expression softens a little. "Maria I think it's time we tell them" George said looking at her. "Tell us what" Riley said, raising his eyebrows. "Me and your grandfather own several businesses and we're very wealthy before your mother got married to your father, Richard, we had a trust fund set up for her to have when she turned eighteen. When she decided to marry your father we weren't happy about it because she was so young and we wanted her to wait out of anger she told us she didn't want the trust fund because she wanted to show me and George that she could make it her own.

After while the fund continued to build up and build up by that time Huey was born and I force George to put his differences aside with Richard so we could be there for our first grandchild we were so happy to see such a beautiful baby boy. And we wanted her to take her trust fund and use it on her new family but she insisted that she didn't want it and that we should keep the money. After her death I regretted letting me And George anger and grief get the better of us and targeting your poor father. after his death, we felt so bad that we decided to take the money from her trust and set up for you boys but we must warn you it's worth a lot of money" Maria said.

"How much you talking about Maria couldn't possibly be a lot" Mr. Freeman said, chuckling. "Robert the trust fund is worth 400 million apiece for both of the boys. Jazmine choked on her lemonade while the others just looked at the woman stunned. Jazmine turned to Huey, who just looked in shocked while Riley reaction was just as colorful as ever

"**WE RICH BITCHES" **Riley screamed, standing up.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter but I'm getting back on it lol …by the way thanks for the reviews I still can't answer them for some reason smh but thank you !**

"Ow goddammit granddad quit hitting me ow quit!" Riley yelled at his grandfather. "Shut up boy your grandparents didn't come all this way to see you and you more excited about some damn money have some respect, some damn manners, some damn home training "Mr. Freeman said, shaking his head distastefully at his grandson. "Man look I'm sorry but how would you react if someone gave you 400 million dollars ask yourself.

"You're being rude Riley" Jazmine cut in scowling Mr. Freeman was right, these people were trying to connect with their grandchildren not just be there to drop off a pile of money and really basically just treated them like a bank account. Riley sucked his teeth, but sighed and turned to George and Maria "sorry" he said silently. But George waved dismissively at him "nonsense at your least your honest son and seem grateful to have it your mother didn't want the money at all but there is a catch to this" George said.

"Of course, there's a catch" Huey said sarcastically. "What's the catch?" Riley said, looking suspicious now. Well, you can't get the money until you turn 18" Maria said seriously and we want you and your brother to come visit us for the summer you both will love it up in Florida it's where your mother was originally from" Maria added. Both Huey and Riley wrinkled their brows.

"I thought you said our mother was from Chicago" Huey said frowning looking at Mr. Freeman. Who snorted and scowled. "No, I said that's where she and your father met" Mr. Freeman answered. Huey furrowed his eyebrows, he seemed unhappy about this news. "Please think about it Huey we really would love for you and your brother to come it's so amazing and you will see the beaches and places that were your mother's favorite.

The boy shrugged his shoulders while Riley nodded his head vigorously anything to get to the money Jazmine figured. "Can I be excused" Huey said, standing up and leaving before Mr. Freeman could answer him. Jazmine got up and followed after her best friend. "Huey" she said as she watched him walk out the door. Sighing, she grabbed her jacket and followed the boy out into the cold air.

They walked silently together until they made to their usual spot the hill. "Are you ok Huey?" Jazmine said as they both leaned against the tree trying to ignore the chilly breeze in the air. He didn't answer her he just grabbed her hand and scowled at her. She instantly swung them back and forth because she knew he like it, she figured in her mind it soothe and comfort him even thought he would never admit it.

"How do you feel about them?" Jazmine said, looking at him still swinging his hand. "They're ok I guess I don't trust them, but they'll ok I guess" Huey said plainly. Looking forward. "And the money" Jazmine replied. Huey snorted. "Guilt money," he said, looking impressed it was easy to see that Huey didn't give a damn about the money. "What about the trip to Florida" Jazmine said, looking at him. "There's no way in hell I'm going to visit them Riley can but I'm not" Huey said firmly. "But they're your grandparents Huey your mother's parents" Jazmine said. "In blood, but I don't know them as far as I see it, granddad is my true grandparent and the only I'm going to see them in Florida unless you come with me" Huey replied. "Omg Huey really" Jazmine said, bouncing on her toes.

"Yeah Jazmine I guess since I asked you" Huey said, rolling his eyes at her excitement. "Oh, shut up, this will be so amazing and I heard that Florida is so pretty" Jazmine said pushing him. 'Yeah, whatever" Huey said, shrugging. "And it's the birthplace of your mother" Jazmine said gently.

"I know that's the only reason why I'm going" Huey answered. A strong breeze of cold ice air flew past them making them both shivered. "So cold" Jazmine sputtered shivering. "Let go, " he said, taking her hand and leading her from the hill.

"No, wait, let's go to Lucy's to get a hot chocolate" Jazmine said stopping him. "Jazmine it's freezing out here and Lucy's is in town and I don't even like hot chocolate" Huey said making a face. "But I do and I want one" Jazmine said stubbornly. "Well, fine go get one I'm going home" Huey said shrugging.

"Right just leave a poor defenseless girl in the freezing cold to go walk alone and get a hot chocolate by herself some best friend you are Huey" Jazmine said folding her arms and pouting Huey groaned in annoyance. "Fine, let's go and make this quick" Huey said, grabbing Jazmine hand as they went to the bus stop. After twenty minutes they were currently in Lucy's waiting in a long line just to get Jazmine's hot chocolate.

"Unbelievable and with thanksgivings too god Jazmine if you wanted hot chocolate so damn bad I could make you some at home" Huey said scowling as the line dredge by slowly. "Well, maybe you should have bought that up went I suggested I wanted hot chocolate and I never seen you make hot chocolate before" Jazmine said defending herself.

"You never asked" Huey threw back at her. Just as Jazmine was about to answer with a smart reply. Timmy walked up 'hey Jazmine" he said brightly, "hey Timmy happy thanksgiving what are you doing here?" Jazmine said back brightly while Huey rolled his eyes at them both and gave Timmy a cold glare to which Timmy returned back. "Same to you jazzy and I'm here to get a hot chocolate" Timmy said turning back to Jazmine smiling.

"Me too" Jazmine said, smiling back, she couldn't understand why Huey didn't just let that ridiculous grudge go Timmy was really a nice guy she thought. As the boy scowled even harder at the both of them. "Really, we have a lot in common then" Timmy joke smiled. "Not likely, " Huey cut in.

Both boys stared each other down "I guess I'll see you at school, then Jazmine" Timmy said breaking contact and smiling at her. Jazmine nodded her head and replied "ok" once Timmy left, she turned to Huey "um rude much, " she said speaking of the boy's behavior. "Jazmine can we go now" Huey said annoyed.

"Um, no I haven't gotten my hot chocolate" Jazmine said, looking at him frowning. "I'll make you hot chocolate myself" Huey replied, grabbing Jazmine arm and leading her out the shop. "Wait, hey where are you going"Jazmine whined behind him as he dragged her to the bus port lucky for them, they didn't have to wait long in the cold because a bus was already at the stop.

After a few minutes they were back in their neighborhood walking to Huey's house once inside Huey, lead her to the kitchen and made a huge pot of the best damn hot chocolate Jazmine had ever tasted. "This is so good huey" Jazmine said on her second cup. It was just them two the others were currently in the living room fighting off a huge case of the itis including Huey's grandparents.

"And it's free, otherwise you would have paid six dollars for a cup of hot chocolate you would have to wait to get forever" Huey said watching her drink the hot chocolate. "I guess your right your chocolate is better" Jazmine said teasing making Huey blush. "But then you knew I always had a taste for chocolate" she said going into a giggling fit over Huey expression.

"Hush Jazmine" Huey said, leaving the kitchen scowling and blushing while Jazmine giggle herself into a frenzy.

"Wait, come back chocolate" she yelled, following him laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

**So First off Sorry for any Bad spelling or Grammar in my Chapters I'm trying to get better at my proofreading and using my spell check lol ..Two sorry for taking so damn long to Update My internet shut down on me and it was the most painful experience of my Life lol..Three chapter 20 is already in progress so hopefully you won't have to wait long for it if my internet decided to acts up again ... And Four THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATE THEM SO FREAKING MUCH! (: Now enough of my Rambling let's get back on the Road lol… **

"So why you going over there again?" Cindy asked for the tenth time flipping through a magazine. "Rayonna's sister wants me over for dinner and to model for her store at least that's what Rayonna said I just don't want to go over there period but Rayonna's sister is really nice so I guess I can put my dislike for Rayonna aside for an hour or so I think" Jazmine replied making sure her bun was perfect and smoothing down her red sweater dress.

"Hmm, if it was me, I wouldn't take my ass over there cause that bitch might cause me to punch her with her over opinionated ass" Cindy said making Jazmine giggle. Resorting to violence is not the answer Cindy" Jazmine said. Cindy snorted with indifference "it is for me" the blonde said, jumping out of Jazmine bed and looking in the mirror at her French braid.

"Remember the last time you resorted to violence" Jazmine teased. Looking out her window at the freeman's house, she wondered what huey was doing right now. "Yeah, and I remember the Nigga asking for it too" Cindy replied back. "Cindy you beat that boy until he pooped on himself, he was so embarrassed he stop coming to school because of you and had his mom put him in a home school" Jazmine said raising her eyebrows incredulously thinking of the moment.

"Well, that Nigga should have learned how to control his bladder ain't nobody tell him to go around shitting in his clothes cause he got his ass beat" Cindy said defending her case.

"Cindy the boy was in kindergarten we all were nobody back then could hold their bladder" Jazmine said, giggling and shaking her head at her friend.

Yeah, well, that's to unfortunate for his ass should have bought better pampers that day" Cindy said shrugging. Jazmine shook her head "you are such a bully" Jazmine replied very amused putting on some lip gloss. "So what time do you have to be at ray ray's house" Cindy asked. "Jazmine looked at her watch. "Actually, in a few minutes I better leave Rayonna said I better not be late" Jazmine said imitating the girl voice.

"Alright, well text me if some shit pops off you know I got you, "Cindy said throwing on her jacket. "Okay, bye" Jazmine said, waving at Cindy as the girl left Jazmine followed her downstairs. "Ready honey," her mother said, sipping a cup of coffee and waiting for her. "Yes" Jazmine said, throwing on her nice black heavy jacket.

As her mother grabbed her car keys and they went to the car rayonna didn't live far from her and Huey as they finally reach her house, she had a nice home the whole yard was filled with a beautiful display of plants. "Just call me when you're ready to leave honey, " her mother said as Jazmine got out the car "ok mom bye" Jazmine said waving to her and watched her pulled out the yard.

"Well are you just going to stand there Dubois and look slow or come in" Rayonna said popping her head out the front door rolling her eyes at the girl.

Jazmine rolled her eyes back and took a deep breath and made her way to her enemy's door, "I doubted you for a second Dubois, but it looked like you was smart enough to make sure you came on time" Rayonna said stepping aside. As Jazmine came in "whatever' Jazmine said, biting her tongue, she just wanted to get this dinner over as soon as possible she thought.

"Jazmine!" a voice behind her said, sounding surprised while Rayonna rolled her eyes at the scene before her as Jazmine turned around to see who called her name. "Timmy!" Jazmine said, looking surprised what the hell was he doing here.

"When you two get done getting acquainted or whatever make your way to the dining room, hopefully you both like chicken" Rayonna sneered.

"I think pretty much everybody likes chicken" Timmy called out sarcastically at her back as the girl walked out. "Unbelievable" Jazmine said, shaking her head first it was skin tone, tone of speech, and now her food choices why the hell wouldn't she like chicken.

"She really is something isn't she" Timmy said once Rayonna left "yeah, and a pain in my ass I can't stand her I thought she was bad at school it's seems like she worse outside of school" Jazmine said. "So what brings you here I don't take it that Rayonna would be a choice for you to have dinner with" Timmy replied.

"Her sister invited me she's wants to talk to me about doing some possible modeling for her store, I'm surprised she even consider me nothing about me screams model in the slightest of sense what about you?" Jazmine said. Wondering really why is Timmy here it seem out of place for him to be here was he going to model for Alissa's store too she thought.

"I'm here to support my brother, he's engaged to rayonna's sister" Timmy said, looking kind of unhappy about it.

"Omg wow" Jazmine said, looking stunned now that she thought about it Alissa fiancé did look like him and Timmy could be siblings. "Yeah isn't it great I can now welcome Ms. Wilds to the family" Timmy said sarcastically smiling, Jazmine giggled "yeah your going to have plenty of fun dealing with her 24/7" Jazmine said picturing it in her head.

"Hello Jazmine right" a voice said behind them it was Alissa's fiancé Jonathan. "Yes, we met at the store" Jazmine said nodding shyly. "Of course Alissa hasn't stopped talking about you since you left the store, she sees you as a great vision for being a model for her store I'm a photographer so I'll be taking your pictures" Jonathan said smiling. "So you already met my brother" Timmy cut in raising his eyebrows at them.

Jazmine nodded "yeah, that day at the mall" she replied. "Interesting where is Alissa?" Timmy said, looking around. "I'm right here" Alissa said now coming out the doorway that Rayonna went through earlier. "Jazmine you look so pretty I know for a fact I'm making the right choice" Alissa said, looking at her with approval "don't think so bae" Alissa said looking at Jonathan. "Of course, honey, she's perfect" Jonathan said, winking at her.

"Well, why you all are having a meet and greet dinner is sitting on the table getting cold and god Dubois I thought guests were supposed to have better manners than that" Rayonna said popping her head out the doorway.

Alissa rolled her eyes "just ignored my little sister, Jazmine let me lead you to the table" grabbing Jazmine's hand and leading her to a beautiful dining room with the others following behind them. A pretty woman was placing some nice hot rolls on the table Jazmine assumed the woman was Alissa and Rayonna's mother.

"Why hello there you're the girl my daughter has been raving about" the woman said, looking up at them as they now had entered the room. "Um, yes hello my name is Jazmine" Jazmine answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you Jazmine I'm Lydia Rayonna and Alissa's mother and Alissa I think she is the perfect girl to be the model" Mrs. Wilds said. Taking in Jazmine's appearance with approval. Jazmine didn't know what to say she was flattered, but she never expected anybody to think that she would be model material.

"Why me?" she said suddenly speaking out loud without thinking. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean that I meant why me, I just don't think I look anything model like" Jazmine said hurriedly looking at Alissa and Mrs. Wilds while rayonna snorted in the background.

"It's because your light skin" Rayonna said sarcastically. With a smirk on her face, making Alissa and her mother frown. "Omg will you shut up" Alissa said, throwing up her arms. I pick her because I think she will be a great image not because of her skin tone" Alissa said hotly looking at her sister annoyed.

Both Jonathan and Timmy coughed uncomfortably as you could feel a heated tension in the air. "So you claimed" Rayonna responded unconvinced. " which is the truth hell I asked you to be my model and what did you say" Alissa retorted back.

" you did and I said I wouldn't be caught dead out here modeling some damn fashion this why women of today can't be taken seriously now cause we're all to focused on who has the latest blue skirt on" Rayonna said hotly.

"But yet you wear the latest blue skirt out my store" Alissa pointed out. "Yeah, cause it's free" rayonna said smirking. "ughh mom, I can't do something with her" Alissa yelled, looking at their mother frustrated. "Oh calm down the Mariah Carey lookalike will be perfect" Rayonna said rolling her eyes.

Really the Mariah Carey dig she was really going to go there. Jazmine thought angrily. "Maybe your just jealous that this Mariah Carey model will model your sister's clothes better than you" Jazmine said angrily she felt bad for catching an attitude in front of Rayonna's mother and Alissa but Jazmine had enough was Rayonna was a true bitch at times.

And she was really tired of her slick comments, especially about her race. Like damn yes, she was mixed, but did she have to be constantly reminded about it that Mariah Carey dig was too much, especially because Huey was the first person to call her that.

"Please I am not jealous of you" Rayonna said angrily, but she didn't sound convincing. "Then act like it" Jazmine snapped back at her.

"Mom, are you just going to by and let Alissa's guest talk to me like that" Rayonna said, standing up throwing her napkin on the table. Mrs. Wilds started to speak, but Jazmine politely cut in. "Mrs. Wilds I apologized if I offended you in any way, but Rayonna is a tough pill to swallow at times and to be honest we're not each other favorite person" Jazmine said. Mrs. Wilds nodded her head and smiled understandably.

"Mom" Rayonna protested, looking at them angrily. "Rayonna you did start this you can't insult people any kind of way and not expect them to respond back" Mrs. Wilds said honestly. "Rayonna shook her head disbelievably."You know, what have fun with your dinner I'm over this" Rayonna said coldly leaving the room.

Jazmine then turned to Alissa "I would love to be your model when do we start?" Jazmine said.

"I'll have the details ready for you by next week" Alissa said excitedly clapping her hands.

A sudden door slammed made them all jump off guard except Mrs. Wilds, who rolled her eyes at the ceiling "Chicken Alfredo anybody?" she said picking up a huge pasta bowl.

As they now looked at each other awkwardly.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

**Okay once again THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ! jumping with Joy and I mean that literally..lol if you read the last ch. Then you will notice that something is Really off About rayonna Attitude so Glad that Anon Spotted it First off Thanks… Cutechilbilolita so Happy your liking the Story there will be plenty of Juey so Don't worry on That lol ..Sammisweetheart Thanks ! ! I made this one a little longer for you lol ..Natashaannalise Thanks ! and yes they will be a couple soon but I don't want to rush them into it yet .. so just wait lol ..the only thing left to say is that im already working on ch. 21 and it's be finshed either tonight or tomorrow so they won't be a long wait on this…but enough of my rambling. Let get back on this lol**

"I feel that illegal immigrants should have every right to be in our country as much as we do everybody is not blessed with wealth to do it the correct, sometimes everybody should have a chance to a better future how could nobody not want that for anybody" Susan said passionately.

"Right while we sit back and let foreigners come and take all our jobs and hard earned money like it doesn't mean that I obviously been here long, and now I have to step aside for some new comer" Calvin shot back.

It was another practice round of Debate and it was pretty heated at the moment because they were talking about immigration rights.

Personally Jazmine felt that anybody should have a right to live in this country people these days were too messed up and filled up with hate and violence lately to have a say so on somebody not born and raised to live in their country if it was up to her she anybody could live in America if they wanted to. In her eyes illegal immigrants come to America to better their future.

"Calvin what would you know about hard earned work you work at taco bell and make 7.50 an hour I know Mexicans who can make real tacos, better than you and they are illegal immigrants" rayonna said smirking making some classmates snicker.

"Hey, we're not supposed to take personal shots at each other" Calvin said outraged and offended.

"She does have a point" a student's name Carlos said smirking. "Taco bell is real authentic Mexican food" Calvin snapped folding his arms and nodding his head.

"More like a fake ass Mexican food" a another student shot out. "For real that place gives me the runs i was shitting a whole day off a supreme burrito" a student's name dequan said making the class roared with laughter.

"Shut up you all just hating" Calvin yelled at them angrily. "I'm Mexican and you don't want my family living here, but yet you get mad because everybody knows that taco bell sells the fake version of Mexican food like what the hell is a Dorito taco" Carlos said smirking causally.

Calvin face turned red with fury as the class now laughed openly. "Ok, ok class that's enough, let's stop for today and Rayonna remember the rules, no personal shots this is strictly a debate on the topic not the people debating it" Mrs. Jones said but amused all the same.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones just wanted to state a certain fact, that's all" Rayonna said, smiling sweetly as Calvin stared at the girl angrily.

"Well class see you back after the Christmas and be ready to the big debate competition is soon coming. Mrs. Jones said as the class now picked up their bags to leave.

Jazmine made a beeline for Huey and waited for him impatiently as he packed his things he looked her with raised eyebrows because she was bouncing on her toes excitedly Christmas was just four days away and this was a perfect time to do her Christmas shopping.

And Huey was going with her whether he wanted to or not.

"Do you have to use the bathroom or something" Huey said, looking at her as Jazmine was rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"No silly, I'm excited that me and you are going Christmas is shopping together" Jazmine said happily grabbing his hand. Huey snorted and why in the world would I be going Christmas shopping Jazmine my interest in Christmas is about the size of a grain and salt and there no way I'm spending my money in some crowded ass mall so count me out" Huey said

Walking into the hallway.

"Oh yes, you will freeman" Jazmine said firmly following right behind him. "Clearly you didn't hear me" Huey said still walking. "I heard you perfectly fine, but either way you're coming" Jazmine said calmly.

After a long drawn out hour argument Jazmine won and succeeded and had a sullen grumpy and glum Huey freeman followed her into the Woodcrest Mall.

"Isn't this nice Huey" Jazmine said, her eyes beaming at all the filled stores Christmas decorations and Christmas music playing through the speakers in the big mall. "No, " he said grumpily scowling at everything.

Jazmine rolled her eyes at the boy. "Huey for once stop being a Grinch are you going to act like this when you have kids, how are our your future children are going to be excited about the holiday if you hate Christmas" Jazmine said as she dragged Huey into a jewelry store looking for something to give her mom.

Who said my kids were going to celebrate Christmas I'm going to train them to be terrorists and get rid of the whole damn holiday including ' day Huey said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Ha ha, Huey very funny" Jazmine said, looking at small gold pearl necklace and bracelet set. In the case.

I'll get this" Jazmine said alerting the sales person still looking at necklace and bracelet set her mother would love it was simple yet pretty she thought. As the sales person the set out of the glass and put it in a pretty gift box.

While Jazmine waited, she watched Huey scowling still obviously, but she ignored him amused and caught a beautiful heart shaped pendant necklace it was beautiful the diamonds in it were pink and it was small and dainty.

Jazmine went back to the sales person and paid for her purchase. "Ma'am, how much is that necklace" Jazmine asked, pointing at it.

Jazmine frowned, she really wanted the necklace, but it was too much to break her Christmas budget she still had to shop for daddy, Cindy, Riley, Mr. Freeman and Huey. She thought.

I'll come back for it later if it' still here come Huey, let's go grabbing the boy's hand" Jazmine said leading him out of the jewelry store. And into a clothing store Jazmine was staring at some neck ties that her father would love and frowned at her best friend who frowned back at her.

"Huey" she said

"Jazmine" he answered back.

"Honestly Huey there must be something in here you can buy for Mr. Freeman and Riley" Jazmine tried to coaxed him.

Huey sighed and bought a nice brown and beige sweater for Mr. Freeman that the old man would love Jazmine smiled approvingly at him. And grabbed her best friend's hand and swung his hand the way he liked as they paid for their purchases.

'

They both went to a game store and bought Riley two games of the latest copy of grand theft auto and call of duty something the boy would be ecstatic about while Huey grumbled that he should have a bought his brother a book he was low on brain cells bad enough as it is.

They then went to a foot locker and argued for 15 minutes well Jazmine mostly about Huey buying Cindy a gift it would be nice thing to do he finally relented and bought the blonde a very cute Miami Heat snap back which made since it was the girl favorite team and Jazmine bought her a pair of shoes.

They then went to a hat store and Jazmine bought a nice hat for Mr. Freeman that' went nice with the sweater that Huey picked out for the man.

Once they left the store Huey was the only person left on her list to shop for and she had to get rid of him because she didn't want him to see what she was buying him.

"I have to go find your gift Huey and you can't come with me i don't want you to see it and spoiled it" Jazmine said firmly. Huey rolled his eyes "Jazmine you don't have to get me a gift I don't care about Christmas" he said sounding bored.

Jazmine snorted with annoyance. "Freeman I know that, but that isn't going to stop me from going to get you a Christmas gift so shut up and wait here I'll be back. She said, leaving him and making her way into the small store at the back of the mall it was store, she had been wanting to look in for a while and she had a feeling she would find the perfect Christmas gift for Huey in here.

"Hello little sister how can I help you" the owner of the store said he had long dreads that was huge bun at the back of the head and his appearance screamed revolutionist and black panther to the highest degree.

"Hello Jazmine" replied back politely "I'm looking a great gift for my best friend" Jazmine said looking around the store. "Well describe your friend, I'm sure we can find something they will like" the man said.

Jazmine bit her lip. "Well he hates everything and he likes the color black but he really into marches and protest and fighting the white man oppression on young black men" Jazmine said shrugging if the man could find a Huey a gift off that then she would salute him cause even she couldn't imagine what she could buy Huey off that she thought.

The man chuckled. "I believe I have something here your friend would like" the man said, moving to the back of the store and pulling out a black box and opening it inside was a very nice leather jacket and hat it was black of course.

"This jacket belongs to one of the most famous Huey it came across to me by a friend who was related to the great man himself i was going to keep it as heirlooms but I think it would look nice being worn even though its old but its still very fashion and i think your friend would be impressed about the history of the jacket.

"So what do you think little sister" the man said, looking at her smiling. "Jazmine stared at the items in front of her it was perfect Huey would love it. "I think it's wonderful my best friend's name is Huey and he was named after this man he will love it how much" Jazmine said excitedly.

"Well then you're in luck little sister since I had this long time I'll give it to you for free consider it a special on the house I'm sure your friend will love it" the man said winking at her. "Oh no I couldn't take this without paying you" Jazmine said, but the man waved her off.

"Nonsense takes it, I believe your friend will be the only one interested in this I had it for several years and nobody has shown interest in it, but if you do want to pay me, how about let your friend know to stop by after the holidays it's not every day you meet somebody named after a black panther finder" the man said placing the box in a nice black gift bag and handing it to Jazmine.

"Will do and thank you so much" Jazmine said, smiling and waving goodbye to the man.

Jazmine left the store beaming, making her way back to the spot she left Huey, but the Afro haired boy wasn't there. Where in the hell was he better not have left this mall Jazmine thought frowning.

"Huey freeman if you left this mall you will regret it" Jazmine mumbled under her breath. "Regret what" Huey's voice said behind her. Jazmine silently breath a small sigh of relief and turned around.

"Where were you" Jazmine said curiously wondering where he has gone thinking about it. "Jazmine stop being nosey now are you ready to leave" Huey said scowling.

"Yup, after we get some ice cream first" Jazmine said, bouncing on her toes.

Huey slapped his forehead while Jazmine giggled and dragged him and their shopping bags to an ice cream parlor. And order a large chocolate sundae and a small strawberry frozen yogurt for Huey, she giggled while Huey pulled out his money and paid for their seats while grumbling about it.

"Hmm" Jazmine moaned, closing her eyes with delight as she enjoyed the sweet ice cream. Huey just shook his head at her and neatly ate a small bite of his yogurt. "Huey, you should try some of mine" Jazmine said, dipping her finger in her ice cream and sticking it out for Huey to lick.

"No Jazmine" he said, looking at her finger scowling. "Oh come on, bestie I don't have cooties" she said teasing him wiggling her ice creamed covered finger.

"I'm pretty sure you don't but I don't have a taste for frozen cow's milk drowned in chocolate liquid and eating it off your finger when you have a spoon Huey said.

"You ate cotton candy off my finger when we were 10" Jazmine pointed out. Moving her finger closely to him, ignoring moving his head back. "Jazmine you practically forced the cotton candy in my mouth and choked me, I didn't really have a choice in the matter" he replied.

"Blah blah, Huey just licked the ice cream off my finger, it's getting cold" Jazmine complained.

"Jazmine no" Huey said stubbornly. "Please Huey; if you were a good best friend you would do it" Jazmine said pouting like a little child.

"Dammit Jazmine" he said, frowning is taking her finger and licked the ice cream off her finger the sensation of his tongue felt nice. They both blushed instantly once he finished.

"See, that's wasn't so bad was it" Jazmine said, trying to break the sudden awkwardness creeping in. "Whatever" Huey said with a blank expression.

They sat there quietly eating their frozen treats it was as though they crossed some weird barrier of their friendship and all the boy did was lick her damn finger. They were quiet until they got all the way to the bus stop.

"Huey" Jazmine said as they climbed on the bus and sat in their usual seat. "Jazmine" he answered back quietly. "Are you mad at me," she asked. "No Jazmine" he said. "Are you sure" Jazmine said. "Yes," he said, looking out the window. Jazmine sighed and sat back in her seat. They were quiet until the bus made it to the stop.

"Jazmine" Huey said as they got up and walk off the bus "yes Huey" Jazmine said looking at him. "It's snowing.. He started, but Jazmine squealed with delight. "It's Snowing Huey" Jazmine yelled. Smiling happily looking at the new white flurries falling from the sky, she turned to look at Huey who staring above her head.

"Huey, what are you looking at" Jazmine said amused and giggling he looked like he was in a trance and what was more odd he was blushing his cheeks were as red as two bright apples and this was saying something what in the hell had Huey blushing this hard Jazmine looked above her head.

She didn't know if was because of the holiday spirit or if it was just ironic or if somebody was playing a joke on them, but on Jazmine's life above her head was hanging a strand of mistole. Jazmine started blushing instantly feeling her cheeks getting hot and red and as well.

"Huey" Jazmine spluttered out loud about it. "Move from it, " he hissed at her still blushing. But Jazmine felt like her feet was frozen to the ground. "i can't" Jazmine squealed flustered her legs felt stiff.

"Jazmine we can't" Huey said, flustered as well. "Of course it would be wrong we're best friends and best friends don't... Jazmine said, but she couldn't finish the last word. "Kiss" Huey said, moving closer to her.  
>"Hell yeah it would compromise our relationship and stuff" Jazmine said, staring at Huey very aware that the boy was moving closer and closer to her.<p>

"But a little kiss wouldn't change anything though" Jazmine said in a trance as Huey was now facing her and she was staring into his maroon eyes.

"Right Huey" Jazmine said as she stayed still as the boy was now leaning his face close to her lips.

"Right Huey" Jazmine repeated, but Huey silence her quickly place his lips on hers. The kiss was nice and sweet and warm Jazmine had always imagined what her first kiss would be like she always said she wanted a romantic first kiss well right now she was kissing her best friend in the snow and they were kissing each other like they just had been reunited like some long lost couple or something. "I'm kissing Huey I'm kissing my best friend' her mind screamed at her.

"Aye, what y'all niggas doing" a voice said disrupting them, they both broke apart instantly to see Riley standing outside the front door of the freeman residence with the hugest smirk on his face.

"I got to go" Huey said, blushing grabbing his shopping bags and leaving Jazmine stuck in the same spot he kissed her.

"Okay" Jazmine said, picking up her bags and making her way to her own house. With one silent thought repeating in her head. "I kissed my best friend."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21

**Once again Thank You for The Reviews I Really Love Them And Appreciate Them They make me Feel Special …Seriously lol .. I also went back on my word Huey and Jazmine are a Couple..sort of ! lol and expect Some Drama Coming Soon …if You Think Rayonna Bad ..Jazmine Cousin is even Worst but that's all I'm going to tell You..and Also There Will be A lot of Juey in The Next Chapter which is in Process Right now (;….let's get to it.!**

Jazmine laid on her bed deep within her thoughts last night seem so far, but her mind was still reeling from what happen. She kissed Huey Freeman her best friend from across the street and quite honestly, she didn't know how to feel about it.

Maybe it was the fact that she had been yelling for the longest that she and Huey were nothing but friends' best friends at that and here she was proving everybody wrong even Rayonna said herself that they were more than friends.

And even worst she didn't know how to approach Huey about the kiss, she hadn't text him or called him since it happen and he hadn't either which was normal for him the boy barely used his phone.

"Aye, that nigga hatch yet" Riley said, bursting into her room without a care.

"No" Jazmine said not even paying Riley any attention as she still lay on her bed. Still caught up with her thoughts "man that nigga taking forever and shit he might be dead to" Riley said looking at the egg. Jazmine sat up and sighed and walked to him and the egg. "He or she is not dead their just not ready to hatch yet" Jazmine said making sure the lamp was still on the egg providing heat.

"Why you look like you been making life decisions and shit you know that nigga just kissed and shit" Riley said, looking at Jazmine he could tell that she wasn't really interested in the egg on the minute and that her mind was elsewhere.

"I'm not and it was a best friend kiss" Jazmine said, trying to convince herself she was still kind of confused about last night the kiss felt right, but she just didn't know what was going to happen next and that worried her.

Riley just shook his head pitifully at the girl. "Jazzy sit down and let young reezy explain some things to you" the redhead said pushing her into a chair. Jazmine sighed and listened to what the boy had to say she sure it was probably going to be something stupid and ignorant she was sure of it.

"You and Huey like each other damn that why the hell y'all kissed you can keep yelling that damn best friend shit all you want but it's been obvious to a lot of people and including me, myself and normally I wouldn't care cause that some gay shit to think about but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that you and Huey got something more going on. Riley said. Seriously.

" Riley don't be ridiculous what happen was I was standing under a tree that happen to be holding mistletoe and everyone knows that if you're standing under the mistletoe you have kissed" Jazmine said defensively.

"So if I see Hiro ass standing under a tree imma just kiss ass" Riley said raising his eyebrows. Jazmine rolled her eyes. "That's different really, it's not the same" Jazmine pointed out. "Yeah, but that nigga my best friend though and we all know I ain't going to kiss his cause that's gay no matter what a plant with a string of berries say" Riley said.

'Jazzy just admit you like that nigga already" Cindy said coming up behind them. With her notebook. "forreal cause you know Huey ain't going to admit to that shit" Riley said sitting on Jazmine's bed.

"I don't even know if I like Huey" Jazmine said, but unsure about it.

Both Riley and Cindy looked at each other and snorted. "You like that nigga" they both said at the same time.

"That's easy for the both of you to say, but me and Huey have been friends since we were 10 how could even approach him and just say, oh hey Huey, after years of friendship i decided i like you more than just a friend" Jazmine said throwing her hands up.

"Jazzy quit being scared and go tell that nigga cause that kiss is just the beginning" Cindy said, pulling her new pastel blue tinted hair into a messy bun. She was still going to salon Jazmine went to and now vowed to get a new color every two weeks.

"Wait, how did you know that Huey kissed me, I hadn't told you yet" Jazmine said looking confused.

Cindy smirked and pulled out her cell phone and showed Jazmine a nice clear picture of her and Huey kissing Jazmine blushed "where the hell did you get that" Jazmine said snatching the phone out the girl hands.

"Riley sent it to me" Cindy said, laughing as she and the boy shared a look and burst out laughing. Jazmine narrowed her eyes at the two was she missing something here. "When did you two become so damn Buddy, buddy" Jazmine said suspiciously. She had always joked that Riley and Cindy liked each other, but it was different seeing it in front of her the two were sitting next to each other like a couple

Cindy had her arm draped casually on Riley's lap while Riley rested his hand on her thigh. "Let's just say, unlike you and my gay ass brother, we have no problem admitting to each other that we feeling each other and shit" Riley said smirking while Cindy blushed and smiled.

"So you and Riley are you dating and you didn't tell me" Jazmine said, feeling a little left out looking at Cindy.

" i was planning on telling you when i got over here we just started dating like last night after Riley sent me the picture he texted me aye you wanna be my girl and it went from there" Cindy said apologetically.

"Oh well, congratulations I'm happy for you" Jazmine said smiling gently at them. "Thanks jazzy" Cindy said, smiling back.

"Now how about you take your ass over there and tell Huey how you feel and then you can be coupled up like us and shit you might be Huey's only chance left before he'll have to end up dating a man" Riley said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and giggled she was going to do it, she was going to tell her best friend that she like him and that she wanted to be friends and it was crazy she thought. As she ignored Cindy and Riley's snickers at her as she check her hair and grabbed a jacket.

"I'll be back stay here" Jazmine said, walking downstairs, but just as she was making it to the front door. Her father stopped her "Jazmine honey could you come to the living room for a minute please" he said

Jazmine shrugged "ok" she replied, hoping he would make this quick. And followed him to the living room.

"There she is " Jazmine mother said, standing up once Jazmine and her father entered the living room, sitting on the couch was a nice looking couple between them was a very pretty girl about Jazmine's age. Jazmine felt she had the girl somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it though she seem familiar.

"Jazmine this is Judith my half sister and her husband Tevin and their daughter.. Her mother started.

But the girl jumped up and gave Jazmine a bone crushing hug. "It's so nice to meet you cousin your just as pretty as me, I'm Ashley by the way" the girl said her gray eyes staring at Jazmine kindly.

"Hi, I'm Jazmine" Jazmine said, catching her breath once the girl let her go taking in the girl's appearance well her new cousin that she didn't even know she had giving her parents a look.

Ashley was about her height, but an inch taller she was a nice creamy tan complexion and had dark brown curly hair and her look kind of Jazmine in fact, they could go for sisters if someone asked and that's when a light bulb went off in Jazmine's head. This was Rayonna's ex best friend and Jazmine's cousin.

jazmine thought as her eyes widen and mind said oh shit.

''Wow, this is so unexpected" Jazmine said her mind racing with the impending hell that would be released if rayonna found out her ex-best friend was in town. Jazmine thought nervously.

"We're so sorry to drop in all of you so suddenly you see I just found out about a week ago that Sarah was my sister and I have been trying to find the courage to see her and after this unexpected event that came up I had no choice but to come and see her" Judith said apologetically.

"Unexpected event" Jazmine said with wonder.

"Grandma is very sick and mommy and daddy have to go to London and stay with her and take care of her until she's better" Ashley said cutting in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Jazmine said, looking at her mother cause she was pretty sure she was about to hear something she didn't want to especially since Ashley parents said they were going to London and didn't seem to add Ashley into the equation.

"So Jazmine I decided since she's new to the family, we would keep Ashley with us until her grandmother got better" Jazmine mother said smiling.

"For how long" Jazmine mind screamed. "She would only be here until the summer Sarah I think you so much we already have her enrolled in the Woodcrest high school. "Wait, she's going to my school too" Jazmine mind thought alarmed.

'Isn't it great Jazmine you don't know how long I wanted to have a cousin or even a sister, I'm an only child so when i heard i had a cousin i was ecstatic" Ashley said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Um yeah it's great" Jazmine said unsure on what to say too much was just happening at once

"Um, mom I have to run to the freeman's for a minute I'll be back" Jazmine said turning around to leave. "Ok honey, why don't you take Ashley with you and introduce her, she going to be here for a while, might as well get it out the way" her mom said but with a firm tone in her voice.

"Right um Ashley just followed me" Jazmine said "ok" Ashley said, smiling as they both left out the house and walked to the freeman residence. "Jazmine knocked on the door.

"Well hello little baby and who this cutie pie" Mr. Freeman said answering the door. Ashley giggled. "Hello Mr. Freeman this is easily my… Cousin she's going to be staying with us for a while.. And since I came to see Huey I figure I'll introduce her" Jazmine said.

"Well, nice to meet you cutie pie" Mr. Freeman said shaking Ashley hand. "Nice to meet you too" Ashley said, smiling as the man moved back to let them in.

"Huey's upstairs little baby" Mr. Freeman said making his way back to his chair. "Thanks Mr. Freeman" Jazmine said "come on Ashley" she said leading the girl upstairs to Huey's room.

"First thing you should know if Huey acts like he could care less that you're here don't take it personally, he acts like that with everybody he just met" Jazmine said she figure better warned the girl. Ashley nodded.

"Huey" Jazmine said, opening the boy door. Not caring to know they had just kissed so figure she kind of had right she thought amused.

But she was struck speechless by what she saw Huey was leaning against his wall and rayonna was facing him attempting to kiss him, however Huey was scowling and didn't know whether to run or push the girl off him.

"Huey" Jazmine said coldly narrowing her eyes at them both. "Jazmine" he said, looking away from rayonna he looked slightly relieved, but surprise to see her.

"Dubois what are you doing here" rayonna said, smirking turning around, but her expression change quickly when she saw who was standing next to Jazmine.

"Ashley" she said with surprise. "Hey rayonna" Ashley said, amused and folding her arms. "What's that bitch doing here" rayonna said angrily, her eyes had sparks of fire in them.

"My cousin is here to stay with me for the summer" Jazmine said calmly. "Cousin.." rayonna said coldly, "is this some joke to get back at me Dubois" rayonna said hotly you could feel the waves of heat of anger coming off the girl.

"Rayonna please I have better things to do than to get back at you, but since you were up here trying to kiss up on my man I'm very happy for that your taking my cousin's presence very well" jazmine shot back.

"Omg do you go to school with her too, ugh she's just the same as we were back home" Ashley said very amused.

Rayonna's face turned bright red "forget this I need to leave before I bash both your faces in" the girl said grabbing her coat and pushing past both girls roughly. Ashley just laughed and Jazmine shook her head. Rayonna had some serious issues she knew seeing her ex-best friend was a big blow, but Jazmine was not at fault for her being here she was just getting used to the fact the girl was her freaking cousin but she would concern herself with that later.

There were other matters at hand. "What the hell was going on here freeman" Jazmine said closing his door. Ashley went and took a seat on Huey's bed and watched the scene amused.

"When did I become your man" Huey said, amused ignoring her question. "Freeman" Jazmine said, getting angry she had completely missed that she said Huey was her man.

Huey sighed. "Rayonna called saying she had an idea for a great march on Martin Luther King Day after the holidays and asked if she could come over. Next thing I know we're coming up with some great political strategies and then she trying to kiss saying that she liked me and since you kept yelling were best friends she didn't see a reason why me and her could be together" Huey said.

"You have feelings for me" Jazmine said softly. "Obviously Jazmine didn't you feel anything from that kiss" Huey said still scowling and blushing admitting his feelings was a tough moment for him right now.

"I think I'm going to go back over to the house now and give you two a moment nice meeting you Huey" Ashley said, smiling and leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Huey nodded. "Cousin right, " he said once she was gone. "Yeah, and Rayonna's worst enemy" Jazmine said amused.

"I could tell she seemed thrilled to see Ashley" Huey said noting rayonna's behavior. Jazmine giggled. "You didn't just go and dig her up though" Huey said, looking at Jazmine questionably raising his eyebrows at her.

Jazmine snorted "of course not, I didn't even know Ashley was my cousin until a couple of minutes ago and Ashley showed up here" Jazmine said.

"Well, if rayonna didn't like you much before she's really going to hate you now" Huey said sitting down,

Jazmine shrugged. And set next to him "I'm modeling for her sister's store and she's getting married to Timmy's brother" Jazmine said smirking. Huey scowled, but didn't say anything.

They sat silently together for a few minutes. "So how long have you had feelings for me" Jazmine said gently breaking it.

"Awhile now but it's kind of hard to say anything or suggest since we're supposed to be best friends" Huey said plainly.

"Yeah, I has been yelling that a lot" Jazmine said. Huey shrugged. "So how do you feel about me" Huey asked, standing rubbing his hands on his pants he looked a little nervous asking that question.

"I like you a lot I want to be more than friends that kiss has kind of open my eyes right now" Jazmine said Huey nodded. "Me too" Huey said "you know I thought you would never feel the same" Huey said honestly.

"Why?" Jazmine said, raising her eyebrows. "Because we're best friend I figure once you lump us into that category that's all we be but I rather have that because I wanted to be close to you" Huey said. Rubbing his hair.

"Wow, all this time you liked me and you never said anything" Jazmine said surprise at Huey's openness. "I always wanted to say something, but I didn't know how to say it or go about it cause I didn't know if it would affect our friendship" Huey replied Jazmine could tell that admitting his feelings was something he wasn't used to.

"Well, we admitted it and do you think it will affect our friendship" Jazmine said softly. Huey shook his head "I don't know, but I don't think so" Huey said looking at her. "God, his eyes are so pretty" Jazmine thought.

Looking back at him. "So what's next" Jazmine asked. That was a good question what was next. She thought. "I don't know what do you want" Huey said honestly. "i don't' know" Jazmine said everything felt so weird and sudden right now.

"But I do know that I want to kiss you" Huey said suddenly. Blushing making Jazmine blushed as well. "Me too" Jazmine said softly.

As they both pressed their lips against each other. Maybe it was the fact that they were kissing and their arms were wrapped around each other and his hand was in her hair. As they both kissed hungrily she knew what she wanted right then and right in this moment.

"Huey, I want this" Jazmine whispered into his lips. "Me too, " he answered back.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

**THE REVIEWS OMG THANK YOU ! Seriously ! THANK YOU ! Lol ..well I don't have much to ramble on about except keep your eyes on Ashley ! and I wanted to throw cindy and riley some drama lol so that is all but let's get back on the road. But seriously Guys Thank You for the Freaking Reviews !(: **

Christmas was drawing near and Jazmine and Huey were currently outside building a snowman, well Jazmine was and he was being forced. "Dammit, it's fucking freezing out here aren't we a little too old for this" Huey grumbled, making a perfectly shaped ball for the snowman's lower body.

"No and besides, I want to spend time with my new boyfriend" Jazmine said, giggling watching her man and enjoying the sprinkles of snow in his curly Afro.

"Well, I would rather spend time with my new girlfriend in a warm house and not risking my health to catch the flu or pneumonia" Huey said rolling another ball for the middle part of the snowman.

"And why am I doing all the work" Huey said just noticing that Jazmine was watching him. Jazmine shrugged "Well, for one you're doing the most complaining and you're better at this than me" Jazmine said smiling at him

Huey rolled his eyes and sighed and finished the snowman it was perfect, now all it was missing was some eyes a mouth and a nose and hat. Jazmine thought looking at it.

"Isn't that your cousin" Huey said, turning his head as they both watched a very nice expensive crown Royce pulled up in Jazmine's drive way. "Yup" Jazmine said she was still getting used to the fact that Ashley was her cousin.

So far the girl seems nice and talkative and eager to get to know Jazmine but Jazmine was curious and wanted to know the real story on what broke her and Rayonna's relationship. This was the last day Ashley could spend time with her parents apparently they spent the last day getting what she need and running every high end story dry they were obviously very rich.

"Jazmine" Ashley yelled, jumping out the car excited while her parents carried all Ashley's suitcases and shopping bags the girl had enough luggage to fill up three houses Jazmine was grateful they had a guest room because she wasn't too keen on sharing her room.

"Hey Ashley" Jazmine said, standing up knocking the dust off. "Ump" Jazmine grunted as the girl collided and gave her a big bear hug. Knocking Jazmine down. Huey raised his eyes at the both of them. "Omg Jazmine I've missed you everything here is quint and sweet, but I can't honestly believe you don't have a Louis Vuitton store here, though it's tragic" Ashley said shaking her head, disappointed.

Huey snorted "this is a Maryland not California" Huey said with disdain. "Huey" Jazmine hissed at him Ashley laughed and waved him off. "Sorry to sound like some rich body I'm not as spoiled as I seem but Walmart seemed nice" Ashley said, standing up letting Jazmine loose and catch her breath the girl was strong. Jazmine thought.

"I take it you're not used to the small things in life" Huey said simply with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Of course not, I can downgrade just back in New York and London everything is so big" Ashley said

"So you live in New York" Jazmine asked now was a good time to dig for information.

Ashley nodded "and I went to boarding school in London" Ashley said, taking a small clump of snow in her hand and looking at it. "Wow" Jazmine said impressed "you must be so cultured" Jazmine said, thinking what it was like to be in London.

"Why did you go to school in London instead of new York?" Huey said "my parents wanted me too they figure the education would be better" Ashley replied. Huey nodded uninterested. "Do you like the school" Jazmine asked. Ashley shrugged "its ok I guess, but I'm like the only black girl there so i feel like such an outsider" Ashley said making exasperated expression.

Jazmine laughed "well you won't feel like an outsider here, I promise you Woodcrest high school is very blended" Jazmine said

Ashley smiled gently. "I hope so I'm going to go unpack now" Ashley said, getting up and making her way back to Jazmine's house.

"Ashley seems like a sweet girl" Jazmine said thoughtfully. Once she was gone "I would watch my back with her Jazmine" Huey said plainly. "Why she doesn't seem as bad as rayonna claims she is" Jazmine said. "That's because you just met her and we haven't heard her side of the story to know what happen" Huey replied back.

"Rayonna was the one that probably broke their relationship she obviously is the one with issues, let's not forget I caught her trying to kiss you" Jazmine said pointedly.

Huey sighed "I thought we discussed that already" Jazmine scoffed "we did, but that doesn't mean I'm over it yet" Jazmine said folding her arms.

"Jazmine we are not going to argue about this" Huey said. "Who said we were arguing I was just bringing up how I felt about it" jazmine said scowling.

"Sounds like your jealous" Huey mumbled. Was he serious right now calling her jealous she was not jealous a little on the defense, but not jealous she was used to rayonna digging at her insecurities and making her feel less smart but she never thought that the bitch would make a move on Huey.

Jazmine thought angrily, taking a ball of snow in her gloved hand and throwing it at the back of huey's head. "I'm not jealous" she yelled at him.

"Ugh" Huey groaned angrily, feeling the cold ice sliding down his neck. "Jazmine what the hell was that" he yelled back at her touching his head.

"Oh nothing, just expressing my feelings" Jazmine said smirking. "So throwing a snowball at me is a figurative sign of expression" Huey said scowling.

"Better a snowball than something else" Jazmine said, rolling another ball up. "Jazmine you better not, he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Or what Freeman I can't help that I'm jealous being jealous makes me throw snowballs" Jazmine said throwing it in his face.

She burst out laughing as she watches the mushy ice slide off his face. "That's it, " Huey grumbled running toward her. "Wait, no" she yelled as he grabbed her and pick her and pinned her down on the ground. "Let me go" Jazmine yelled giggling hard.

"Now it's payback time," he said, rubbing his still wet, cold face on her on hers. "Stop," she said, trying to twist out his grasp. Laughing. "Your face is cold," she complained. "Huey rolled his eyes at her "yeah because you threw a snowball at it," he said looking at her amused.

"Well, you shouldn't have said I was jealous" Jazmine pouted. "Jazmine I only said that because you're acting like it when I really feel like you have no reason to be" Huey said letting her go. "That's easy for you to say I mean, isn't rayonna like your type you both have the same interests and what if she kissed you" Jazmine said hurriedly she didn't know where these new feelings came from but they were there.

Huey sighed. "Jazmine just because rayonna has the same interests as me doesn't mean I'm attracted to her and she wouldn't have kissed me because I would have stopped it, but luckily you came in before i did" huey said looking at her.

"So I'm enough for you I mean I don't have big political views and I'm not super smart and we both don't like the same things" Jazmine said frantically.

"Jazmine" Huey said, stopping her and pulling her down next to him. "Who's cares" Huey said. Jazmine looks at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean who's cares, I care" Jazmine said hotly. "I don't I'm happy I could care less that we both don't have the same interests or if your smart the only thing I care about is you" Huey said simply as though they were talking about the news.

"You could just be saying that" Jazmine said, feeling ashamed she couldn't believe that now she was feeling insecure. "Jazmine I don't say things I don't mean" Huey said firmly making her blush. "Omg we haven't even been dating a full week yet and we're already fighting" Jazmine covering her face with her hands.

"Jazmine kiss me" Huey said, grabbing her.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and placed a light kiss on the boy's lips. "Kissing is not going to be your way out of fights Freeman" Jazmine said, giggling snuggling in his arms. "Nope, but it's a start and you seem to shut up too" Huey said smirking. Holding her tight.

"Hmm, I want hot chocolate" Jazmine mumbled shivering feeling the cold. "I want chocolate Huey" she said, turning around looking in his maroon eyes staring back at her green ones. He continued to stare at her. Jazmine giggled and placed another kiss on the boy's lips. "I want hot chocolate Freeman" Jazmine said, standing up.

"Whatever" Huey said as they both walked to his house and he made her a cup of his good coco.

"Aye what your niggas doing" Riley said coming into the kitchen.

"Drinking hot chocolate" Jazmine said smiling. "Aye, there anymore left" Riley said, looking in the pot. Huey pointed at the pot and open a newspaper. Riley fixed himself a cup. "My god this so good" Jazmine said, finishing her cup and pouring herself another one.

"Where did you learn to it taste so good Huey" Jazmine said, kissing the boy on his cheek. Riley raised his eyebrows at them. "So y'all not best friends no more" Riley smirked.

"Nope, we're more than best friends" Jazmine said, hugging Huey and smuggling him.

Riley smirked at them and was about to answer when Cindy came bursting in. "Hello Cindy did you knock before you came in, " Huey said not looking up from his paper.

"Hell no really who the fuck is this bitch" Cindy said angrily. Holding out her ice blue cell phone showing a picture of the dreadhead and some girl with braids hugging.

"Riley looked at the screen. "I don't know, " he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh really, but yet you are hugging this ho and she got your name on all over her damn Facebook. Cindy said, her face turning red and her blue eyes flashing with fire.

"Man cin you are tripping I don't that board all I did was give that ho a hug and that's that, but as far as the Facebook shit go I ain't got nothing to do with that" Riley said. "You swear on your life" Cindy said Coldly.

"Hell yeah young reezy don't lie" Riley said Huey snorted "you better hope you don't die" Huey said bored with the situation.

"Well, we are going to find out for a real cause imma beat that bitches ass and yours if I find you lying Riley" Cindy said walking out the kitchen leaving with Riley right behind her. Yelling "baby wait".

"You don't think Riley is cheating on Cindy right" Jazmine said, turning to Huey once the two were gone.

"Well, if Riley comes back here untouched and that girl isn't in the hospital, then everything should be ok" Huey said sounding unconcerned about the situation. Jazmine sighed.

"Jazzy" Riley yelled running back into the kitchen with an extreme panicked look on his face. "What" Jazmine said, alarmed.

"Cindy is about to go beat that hoe ass and I can't stop her" Riley said breathing hard. "And what is Jazmine supposed to do" Huey said scowling.

"I don't know, maybe stop her ass shit jazzy that's yo friend go stop Cindy's ass before she killed that girl" Riley said frustrated.

"Hmm, sounds like you cheated" Jazmine said with disapproval. "I didn't cheat on her I just gave the girl a damn hug that was it and took a picture and shit that's all that happen" Riley said angrily.

"Then why is Cindy going to put that girl in a three year coma" Huey said unconvinced.

"Cause Cindy ass is crazy and who knows she crazy jealous ever since me and her have been dating she been acting so insecure like I want to be with some other girl or something, but the only girl i want to be with is her" Riley said shaking his head frowning.

Jazmine knew exactly what Cindy was feeling it was how she felt earlier, but Riley didn't help matters by taking a picture with some random girl.

"Why would this girl just post on Facebook that you two are together, Riley when you clearly already have a girlfriend. Jazmine said.

"Because she's a little slow alright" Riley said an a little embarrassed. "What do you mean slow" Huey said, looking confused. "Look, don't laugh, but cari is a girl, I'm mentoring and she has special needs and sometimes I let her call me her boyfriend cause it makes her feel special" Riley said rubbing his hair.

"Why didn't you just say that" Jazmine said incredulously. "Wait your mentoring somebody" Huey said with amazement.

"because i didn't want to bring cici all the extra attention she's really sweet and i don't want people picking at her and shit and yeah nigga I gotta do it for community service and shit for spray painting those walls last week" Riley said frowning.

"And you couldn't just tell Cindy that" Jazmine said "no because she wouldn't understand nor listen to me so you gotta stop her cause cari is 12" Riley said. "Omg" Jazmine screeched jumping up making the boys winced at the sound.

"Damn it jazzy I said help me not blow my damn ears out" Riley said holding his ears. "Well, I'm sorry you should have thought about that before you told me my best friend is about to beat the brakes off a 12 year old" Jazmine said pulling on her coat.

"Man whatever" Riley said at the three now rushed out the door to stop Cindy from possibly putting middle schooler in the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch.23

**YAYYYY.. For The Reviews!(: (: I love them All …and Don't have much to Ramble on Except be Prepared for all this Unexpected Drama lol and Ch. 24 is in process already I'm about halfway finished so it should be ready to Update tomorrow And Keep your eyes on Ashley! that's pretty much it ,,Let's Get on The Road once Again Thank you for the Reviews I appreciate them !**

"Ugh where is she didn't you see where she was going" Jazmine said, frustrated and annoyed calling Cindy's phone several times. The girl wasn't picking and Jazmine feared for the worst.

"She said she was going to the basketball court to blow off some steam" Riley said. "Well, if she's shooting hops she might not even be after care" Huey said. "Cari sometimes goes to the basketball court with her older brother" Riley said quietly.

"The same one Cindy goes to" Jazmine said looking worried.

"Come on before Cindy ends up on CNN" Huey said, grabbing Jazmine's hand as they now raced to the basketball court.

By the time they got to the basketball court it was a huge crowd on the court. "Oh God Cindy probably puts cari six feet under" Riley moaned covering his face. "Come on, " Huey said leading them toward the crowd.

"The only bitch on this chart is you nigga" a familiar voice said it sounded like Cindy. "Keep talking white girl or imma knock you and your little friend out" another face spoke back harshly.

Jazmine, Huey and Riley made their way to the front of the crowd and relieved to see there was no blood or dead body, but were surprised to see Cindy arguing angrily with some tall light skinned boy and cari hiding behind her scared looking at the boy fearfully.

"If you so lay a hand on her I'll beat the soul out yo ass" Cindy said angrily.

"Aye, what the hell is going on here, but not one nigga bet not touch my girl or Cindy" Riley said breaking out to the crowd. Angrily.

"Yeah, my man here now bitch do something" Cindy said "beat them Riley" cari said behind Cindy still holding the girl's hand.

"Please will take you and your weak ass boyfriend" a funny dread head boy said coming up behind the tall light skin one. "I say we go after the slow one first" the light skin boy said sneering.

"Stop it" Jazmine said, jumping in she had enough, she didn't fully know what was going on but to threaten a poor girl was the last straw for her.

"Damn little mama you fine what's your name" the dread head said, looking at Jazmine with interest.

"None of your damn business" Huey said coldly stepping up behind her. The light skinned boy and the dread head quickly move their eyes to Huey.

The boy stared at Huey for a minute and then a strange look appeared on his face. "Huey is that you" the boy said smirking. Huey frowned, but then a look of recognition came across his face "Cario" he said surprised and angry.

"Aw hell naw Huey you gotta beat that nigga ass remember the last time" Riley said now realizing who the boy was. Jazmine and Cindy just looked at each other with the same thought "who the hell was Cario".

"Cairo sneered "yeah, Huey how that head feels" fine, how does your eye feel" Huey shot back wiping the smirk off the boy's face. "That was a bitch move Freeman"

"And head butting me wasn't Cario" Huey said. "You ask for that you were just mad that me and Dewey was telling the truth about wack ass white crest" Cario said. "Well, if white crest is so wack why are you here then" Jazmine said cutting in.

"To pick up little honeys like you come over here and fuck with a real nigga" Cairo said, winking at her while Huey growled with anger but Jazmine grabbed his hand. "No thank you I'll pass I'm very happy where I'm at" Jazmine said, wrinkling her nose with disgust at him.

"So you're with freeman what a joke man, whatever you just a ho anyway come on dewy there are better fish to fry" Cairo said looking at Cari with an evil expression.

"Bring your light bright ass over here if you want to and I'll fuck you up" Riley said standing in front of Cindy and Cari.

"Done" Cairo said coming toward them sneering with malice in his eyes. But Huey blocked him "back off Freeman this haven't got nothing to do with you" Cairo said pushing him.

"Yeah move your big hard ass out the way" the funny dread head said pushing Huey too. "Glad to see you here too Dewey" Huey said still regaining his balance while Cairo and Dewey were about the same height as Huey"

Huey was stronger "don't tell me budewey is here too" Riley said making a disgusted looking at the boy finally realizing who he is.

"I said move Freeman" Cairo said, pushing Huey again harder. Jazmine grasped and began to move, but Huey shot her a sharp looking that told her not to intervene.

"How about you go home Cario picking on a defenseless girl is your thing now" Huey said unfazed. Cairo only smirked and did the unthinkable and headbutted Huey. "Aw hell naw" Riley yelled with anger. As he watched his brother hit the ground holding his head in pain.

But Huey recovered quickly and grabbed Cairo by his ankles and bought the boy down swiftly. Meanwhile Dewey made his way toward Cindy Cari and Riley, he tried to grab Cari from Cindy but the blonde held onto the girl while Riley swung his face and knocked Dewey dead in his face.

"Ugh" Dewey moaned as blood was now pouring out his broken nose. "Get off me" Cario yelled as he and Huey were now tussling on the court car managed to break free and kicked Huey in the ribs while he was trying to get back on his feet.

"You asshole" Jazmine yelled angrily. Picking up an opened tree branch lying on the side of the court Cario was fighting dirty seriously kicking, her boyfriend in the ribs while he was down.

Jazmine quickly made her way toward the two boys picked up the stick and preceded to hit Cairo in the back of the head with the stick. "Ow ow ugh stop yet you stupid bitch" Cairo said, trying to dodge the painful blows that Jazmine was laying on him.

"Don't Touch my boyfriend" Jazmine yelled back at him, hitting him harder, but he managed to catch the branch when she aimed to slow and pulled her and the stick down to the basketball court on the ground roughly cutting her face from lying on the cold concrete.

"Fuck that" Cindy yelled, seeing a girl hurt and running toward Cairo with a fury.

And jumping on the boy's back like a little monkey and hitting him in his head. While Huey recovered and jumped and growled seeing Jazmine's cut face and threw a hard punch in Cairo's face while he was busy trying to move Cindy off him. But the fierce blonde held on. "Beat his ass Huey" Cindy grunted holding tight on to Cairo so huey could get his hits.

"You okay jazzy" Riley said coming up to Jazmine with Cari lagging right behind him. He looked at her face with anger and concerned. "I think so" Jazmine said softly, getting up she felt a little dizzy. As the boy helped her up.

"Cari stay here with jazzy while I help Huey and Cindy beat Cairo ass" Riley said running to jump in and throw in some kicks of his own.

"Hi, my name is Cari" the pretty girl with braids said. Jazmine touched her face and tried to give the girl a smiled and gingerly touched her face.

"Hi, I'm Jazmine" Jazmine said, feeling her face trying to feel the cut it was stringing painfully. "You have a boo boo" there" Cari said, pointing gently to a spot on Jazmine's face. "Jazmine move her hand to the spot it was bleeding, but not very heavy Jazmine hope it wasn't a huge cut great she went from getting punched to passing out, to now cutting her face on a basketball court why was she the one getting beat up she frowned.

"Does it hurt a lot" Cari said, looking at her with wide brown eyes filled with concern Cari was a really pretty girl she didn't look like she had any physical problems.

"Not much" Jazmine replied reassuring her. "Those boys are scary they wanted to take me somewhere alone, but the nice blonde stop them and save me she's really nice and has nice shoes like my boyfriend" Cari said sweetly she sounded like a little child.

"Well, that was nice of Cindy, I'm very happy she did that" Jazmine said, smiling kindly and deeply relieved that Cindy didn't come aggressive toward the girl. Cari was very sweet and probably didn't understand a lot of things that why Riley went along with the boyfriend thing Jazmine thought.

"Yes, it's very nice Cindy is my friend and she's saying that Riley can be my pretend boyfriend if I want I know he not's really, but I know I will never have one because mommy says I'm special in the mind, but older in the body and things will be backwards for me your very nice and very pretty will you be my friend too" Cari said hopefully looking at Jazmine. 

"Sure, of course I would love to be your friend" Jazmine said smiling. At her, but a sudden yell cause her to look up, she was so caught up in talking to Cari that she forgot that Huey and Riley, Cindy and Cairo were still fighting. The crowd had now made an overwhelming circle around the four.

Jazmine stood up and grabbed Cari's hand and made her way to see what had happened, this had to be longest fight and day in history for Jazmine.

Cairo was now laying on the ground with two black eyes and holding his stomach moaning painfully serves him right Jazmine thought looking at him distastefully.

Huey was sitting up next to him breathing heavy and scowling once again, he left another fight unscratched and unharmed. While Cindy and Riley cheered and yelled their glee about a successful ass whooping that they dished out.

"Jazmine" Huey said, getting up looking at her face with concern and scowling again with anger "I should beat your ass again for scarring my girl's face" Huey said touching Jazmine's cut gingerly.

Jazmine winced it didn't hurt anymore, but his hands were cold. "I'm ok huey, let's go now" Jazmine said bored as the crowd thinned out bored that the fight was over.

Huey nodded they were all tired. Carol said that she had to go home now, but not after a brotherly scolding from Riley. "Now, Cari doesn't come here with yo self no more it ain't safe and shit or else imma be beating up niggas every day and shit you want to come to the court you call me and I'll bring you" Riley said firmly. Cari nodded her head. "Will you bring Cindy too" cari said hugging the blonde.

"Um, I guess if you want me to" Riley said, looking at Cindy the two hadn't had a chance to speak since the fight and it was unsure if Cindy was still mad at him. But Cindy smiled "of course I'll come kid" Cindy said. "yayy" Cari cheered. Making Jazmine and Cindy giggled and Riley smirks at them a little bit. They all walked Cari home and made sure she got in her house safe.

"So you still mad at me" Riley asked Cindy once Cari was in the house. Cindy frowned and rolled her eyes at the boy. "I was but after meeting cari and what's she's like I understand, but I'm pissed that you didn't just tell me that you knew cari and who she was and her condition you almost had me beat up a special kid Riley that shit would have been embarrassing, thank god once I got to talking to her and found that she ain't nothing but 12 and I had nothing to worry about" Cindy said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Cin I just didn't want you to make fun of Cari she's been through a lot and people don't understand her the way I do because she has special needs I was just looking out for her protecting her you know" Riley said looking down.

Cindy looked at him offended, but with a slight glimmer of understanding. "First off I would never make fun of care and I would beat up anybody who would say some slick shit about her, but you could have least gave me a chance I am your girlfriend" Cindy replied.

"Your right Bae, I promise I'll never let it happen again" Riley said hugging her. "I know you won't cause I'll kick your ass" Cindy said, scowling but snuggling deeper into Riley arms. "Ok, whatever you say Cin" Riley said, kissing her.

"While Huey made a look of disgust "my god, let's go Jazmine" Huey said dragging her along. Leaving the two sobbing each other in the middle of the sidewalk.

Jazmine giggled as they have now been back to their neighborhood, she was thinking about Riley and Cindy kissing the two were perfect for each other. She thought. "What's so funny" Huey asked. Breaking her thoughts. "Just thinking about how Cindy and Riley are perfect for each other" Jazmine said smiling.

Huey raised his eyebrows and scowled at her "yeah their regular Ike and Tina except Tina' beats Ikes' ass." Huey said sarcastically making Jazmine giggled hard. She shook her head at the boy "kiss me Huey" Jazmine said slyly.

"Don't start that I'm tired, I'm cold, I just beat a longtime enemy and kissing is the last thing on my mind, I will be not be sucking face like Riley and Cindy are doing right now" Huey said dragging her to come on but Jazmine giggled and kept her feet planted on the ground. "Jazmine" Huey said, frowning. "Kiss me" Jazmine repeated. "Jazmine" Huey said sternly. Tugging her hand, but Jazmine kept still.

"Kiss me Huey" she demanded. She wanted to kiss her boyfriend and dammit, he was going to kiss her she thought. Huey sighed and planted a soft kiss on Jazmine's lips and then moved his head, but Jazmine pulled him back and deepen the kiss they kiss each other as though they were dying of thirst it felt so damn good to kiss.

They would have stayed like that forever if Ashley hadn't made them jump out their skin, "ahem" Ashely said smirking at them with amusement. "Um, hey Ashley" Jazmine said, hiding her annoyance she was enjoying her make out session with Huey and she wish it hadn't have gotten interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt you two I saw you both outside from the window and aunt Sarah said that dinner was ready so I just wanted to let you know" easily said, smiling but her eyes widen when she Jazmine's face "omg Jazmine what's happen who did this you tell me we'll make them pay" easily said frantically looking at Jazmine's face.

"Ashley I'm fine I just tripped and fell that's all' jazmine lied now was a good time to come up with a story but since she naturally clumsy she was pretty sure her parents would believe her. "Ok, well are you coming we have so much to talk about" Ashley said clapping her hands.

"Yeah, just let me say Goodnight to Huey" Jazmine said nothing, but it was obvious that easily had no intention of leaving. Damn, no privacy much Jazmine thought annoyed as her turn to give Huey a peck.

"Goodnight Huey" Jazmine said, hugging him. "Goodnight Jazmine" he said, kissing her on the forehead and walking to his house.

"Wow, you're so lucky to have a guy like him" Ashley said Jazmine smiled "Yeah he's pretty wonderful" Jazmine said. Ashley nodded as they made their way to her house.

"Yeah Huey is pretty wonderful" Jazmine thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

**Thanks You For The Reviews ! No Rambling Today (: So let's get to it !**

Jazmine sat down on Ashley's bed and stared at the expensive clothing that was pouring out the girl's luggage Ashley's had now left and said their goodbyes and Ashley was officially moved in. "You have a Chanel purse" Jazmine said, staring at the designer pocketbook incredulously. Here her cousin was walking around with clothes that damn near cost

Thousands of dollars and she just felt like it was accomplishments that she got a shirt from Hollister or America apparel or something.

"Yeah, I have a dozen of them you can even borrow my clothes you look like you could use a booster" Ashley said, smiling at her pulling out a pretty pink sweater and tan skirt with some dressy boots. "Booster" Jazmine repeated, raising her eyes in confusion. Ashley giggled "it's a little term my friends and I use in England when somebody needs a dramatic wardrobe do over.

"What's wrong with my clothes" Jazmine defensively. Feeling offended this girl just moved into her house and is her supposed cousin and now she criticizing her clothes Jazmine thought her clothes were fine.

"Nothing cuz I think you look great you just need some tweaking that's all I didn't mean to offend you, " Ashley said quietly like she just got scolded. Jazmine bit her lip and instantly felt bad Ashley obvious had expensive taste and didn't know how to deal with people who obviously didn't dress or have clothes like her Jazmine thought. "It's ok, Ashley I didn't mean to get so defensive" Jazmine said smiling gently picking up the outfit Ashley pulled out.

"This is pretty" Jazmine said, looking at it the outfit wasn't her taste, but it was pretty neither less. Ashley smiled and looked slightly relieved "you should wear it, I have another exact sweater like that and it's white we could be twins" Ashley said excitedly pulling out the white sweater and skirt and some boots. "I don't know Ashley" Jazmine said skeptically. "Please Jazmine it would be so much fun" Ashley said pouting.

Jazmine sighed "sure, why not" Jazmine said feeling unsure. "Cool" Ashley said setting up her laptop. "So how long have you and Huey been dating" Ashley asked. "Not long two days" Jazmine said proudly. "You both are so cute" Ashley gushed smiling at her.

"Thanks" Jazmine said, smiling at her. "I hope there boys here like Huey to" Ashley said, hanging up her clothes. Jazmine laughed. "Well, there is no one like Huey, but there are plenty of cute ones here that will catch your eye" Jazmine said.

"So Huey must be pretty special, huh" Ashely said. "He's something" Jazmine said dreamily thinking about the boy. Not even noticing the cunning look on Ashley's face. But it was gone the moment she looked back at Ashley, who now held a gentle smile on her face. "You're so lucky Jazmine" Ashley said.

"Um, thanks hey Ashley you think I could ask you a personal question" Jazmine said she was thinking about Rayonna and her Ashley were both alone now would be a good time to bring it up.

"Yeah, sure ask away" Ashley said curiously. "What happen to you and rayonna why aren't you friends anymore" Jazmine said not wasting time. Ashley sighed and let a slight smirk. "me and Rayonna couldn't see eye to eye anymore, she was just so obsessed with making me like her that it practically broke our friendship" Ashley said sadly.

"What do you mean make you like her, she said that when you moved away and came back you treated her like crap and acted all stuck and that you basically couldn't hang with her because she's black" Jazmine said. Ashley scoffed and looked offended. "Telling lies I see when I came back rayonna was the stuck up one she just became a different person when I left she was always bringing up my skin tone.

"Skin tone" Jazmine repeated that sounded something rayonna would do hell the girl did it to her all the time. "Yeah, like you shouldn't be shopping here that's more of a mixed girl's speed and she even acted like I wasn't half black, sometimes I had to constantly remind her she was really rude it was like dealing with a black racist" Ashley said sounding frustrated.

"That's sounds familiar she told me I should be shopping at an American eagle cause that store is made for me" Jazmine said remembering that day at the mall.

Ashley snorted. "She has color issues" Ashley said firmly. "Color issues" Jazmine said, raising her eyebrows. "The girl practically wants to be white so she can get treated better" Ashley said shaking her head with pity.

Jazmine sat back, taking Ashley's words and began thinking of the time that Huey said Rayonna if she was Jazmine people would treat her better. Maybe Ashley was right Rayonna was vocal about race, but seems to dislike Jazmine because she was mixed race and was always bringing up the girl's heritage as a petty way to insult her.

"And to think her making it seem like it's all your fault" Jazmine said thoughtfully. Ashley shook her head. "Rayonna never been the type to take responsibilities for her actions" Ashley said shrugging.

"Its really going to be awkward modeling for her sister's store now" Jazmine said Ashley raised her eyes in the interest. "Modeling" Ashley said. "um, yeah Rayonna's sister asked me" Jazmine said. "Alissa, I didn't even know she had a store about time she did something eventful with her life she was a jealous of me too" Ashley said smartly with a smirk.

Jazmine stared at her. Alissa was pretty nice to Jazmine so she really didn't see a reason why Alissa would be jealous of Ashley. "What?" Ashley said, noticing Jazmine staring at her.

"Nothing, I just doubt that Alissa is pretty nice" Jazmine said.

"For now Jazmine beside she wasn't for me, her and Rayonna treated me the same way besides, she's just as racist as her sister and probably worse" Ashley said firmly.

Jazmine raised her eyebrows Rayonna maybe, but also racist really. "I don't think so Alissa gets married to a gorgeous white man so I don't think racism is in her vocabulary" Jazmine said amused.

"Alissa is getting married" Ashley said in surprise was a little annoyed by this news.

"Yeah" Jazmine answered cautiously. "Well, that's nice what her store is like" Ashley said, smiling the sudden trace of annoyance was gone.

"It's great I bought a lot cute clothes from there" Jazmine said. Ashley looked at Jazmine's peach sweater and gray leggings. "I guess I wouldn't shop there, not my taste" Ashley said in unreadable tone.

Jazmine couldn't tell if her suppose cousin was being just plain rude or insulting, but she felt the need to leave the girl's room before a dark storm appeared quickly. Getting up to leave Ashley's room. And heading toward the door.

"Jazmine wait" Ashley said, stopping her. Jazmine turned back around warily. "I'm sorry about what I said just now it's appears I'm still bitter about the Rayonna situation so all my rudeness is directed at her not you and you look great in Alissa clothes don't take anything into I said to the heart" Ashley said sincerely. Her gray eyes pleading with Jazmine.

Jazmine sighed. "It's ok, Ashley I understand look, it's late and I'm ready for bed" Jazmine said giving her a small smile. Ashley nodded "can we still dress like twins tomorrow jazmine" Ashley said hopefully.

"Sure" jazmine said smiling gently eagerly leaving the girl's room.

Jazmine threw herself on her bed, sighing she could tell that Ashley was going to be a lot to take in she thought as she got up and went to go shower and put on some bed clothes. Once she finished, she checked on the egg, making sure the heat was on it and allowed herself to drift to sleep.

"Jazmine, "Jazmine" Jazmine's mother said, shaking the strawberry blonde. "mm" Jazmine groaned sleepily. Forcing one her eyes open to the bright sunlight coming in her room. "Wake up honey" Jazmine mother said. Jazmine grudgingly forced both of her sleepy eyes open. "Yes," she mumbled grumpily.

"Honey I need you to show Ashley around in the mall today I'm going there to buy her a couple of gifts so it won't feel so awkward on Christmas" Jazmine mother said. "Okay" Jazmine said tiredly agreeing. Rubbing her face, she noticed the soreness from her cut was gone. "Honey are you sure you just tripped and fell" her mother said, looking at her face suspiciously.

"Yeah, you know my mom, I'm terribly clumsy" Jazmine said fully awake now last night Jazmine fed both of her parents the fake story as long as they believe her that was all she cared about Jazmine thought.

"Okay, honey, get dressed and have some breakfast Ashley's already downstairs waiting" her mother said smiling and leaving her room. Jazmine nodded and slightly groaned, she still was kinda tired and wanted to sleep in. As she got out of her warm bed check on the egg and went to shower and wash.

And quickly dressed in a long sleeve gray sweater, black skirt and black stocking and black snow boots and her hot pink jacket. Throwing her curly hair in a messy bun and putting some light foundation on her cut she was ready.

As she went downstairs Ashley was sitting at the table eating some scrambled eggs and some toast with some jelly. She was wearing the white cotton long sleeve sweater, white stockings tan skirt and matching dressy boots and had her dark curly hair in a tight but nice French braid she look like one of the pretty snobby preppy girls from the Woodcrest private school.

"Good morning Jazmine" Ashley said, smiling greeting her. "Good morning" Jazmine replied back, smiling as well fixing herself a plate of eggs and toast as well.

Ashley took in Jazmine's appearance and her face fell with disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Jazmine said, noticing the girl's expression as she stuck some eggs in her mouth.

"You're not wearing your outfit" Ashley said still frowning.

Jazmine looked confused until her face register realization. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ashley I completely forgot" Jazmine said apologetically, she really did forget to put on the outfit, but after seeing what it look like on Ashley she really didn't want to wear it.

"Forgot to put on what?" Jazmine's mother said coming into the kitchen dressed and fixed herself a cup of coffee.

Jazmine started to explain, but Ashley beat her to it "me and Jazmine planned to dress up as twins and she forgot to put on her outfit" Ashley said sadly.

"It completely slipped my mind" Jazmine said honestly. Hoping that Ashley would get over it quickly. She had no intentions of putting on that snobbish outfit, she thought.

"Well Jazmine can go back upstairs and change into the outfit you guys have planned their still time" Jazmine mother said Looking at her daughter.

"Yeah" Jazmine mumbled with a forced smile. Damn her mother Jazmine thought bitterly heading back upstairs and putting on the outfit and stared at it with great distaste. "Omg you look amazing" Ashley said behind her making Jazmine jumped. Clapping her hands excitedly.

"Thanks" Jazmine said quietly. "Now all your missing is a French braid and some earring and coat" Ashley said, taking Jazmine's bun loose before the girl could protest and grabbing Jazmine's hair and begin braiding it into a tight nice French braid like hers.

"Um, Ashley I don't think" Jazmine started, but the eager girl cut her off and dismissed her. "Of course it is if we're going to dress alike our hair has to look alike" Ashley said smiling. Finishing the hairdo.

"There you look so Fletch" Ashley said, admiring her handiwork. "Here put these on" Ashley said, handing her a beautiful set of pearl earrings.

Jazmine took the earrings and put them on. They were really pretty. "They're like eight hundred dollars they go lovely with these sweater sets" Ashley said

While Jazmine mouth dropped open who in the hell would pay that much for a freaking pair of earrings Jazmine thought incredulously.

"Ashley I don't think I can wear these" Jazmine said, feeling uncomfortable wearing something so expensive. "Nonsense you look great in them you can have them, I have like three more pairs of them" Ashley said, grabbing a nice beige wool coat and handing it to her.

"Wow, thanks Ashley, that's really generous of you" Jazmine said, taking the coat still feeling unsure and putting it on. "No problem because I'm just happy to have a family that's near my age, I always wanted a sister and your practically the closest thing to it" Ashley said hugging Jazmine.

Maybe it was the fact that Ashley had this look in her eye was truly sincere about what she was saying. Jazmine was an only child and she always had wanted a brother or sister to play with so she could understand where Ashley was coming from so if wearing matching clothes made her cousin happy why not she thought.

"See how great look, like real sister's" Ashley said, letting Jazmine go so both she and Jazmine could turn around and look in the mirror at their reflections.

They indeed look twins and it was kind of eerie and a little scary the only difference between them was the hair color and eyes, but if you look at them you could have sworn they were sisters they were even the same height and weight. Jazmine thought looking at them.

"Girl's ready" Jazmine's mother yelled from downstairs. "Yes" both girls answered.

As they made their way downstairs. "Wow Jazmine Ashley you both look amazing, I really think I'm looking at twins" Jazmine mother said looking at them in awed.

"Thanks auntie sees Jazmine I told you, " Ashley said smiling. "Yeah, thanks mom" Jazmine said now noticing that Ashley was now referring her mom as an aunt already. Wow, that was fast.

"Well, let's go girls" Jazmine mother said. As they left the house and got in the car and drove to the Woodcrest mall.

They soon parked and made their way into the crowded mall last minute Christmas shopping was still going heavy. "Well Jazmine go ahead and show Ashley around, we'll meet back here, okay" Jazmine's mom said.

Jazmine nodded and watched her mom leave "so which store you wanted to look in first" Jazmine asked.

"I don't let just walk around" Ashley said. Jazmine shrugged and began walking, passing several of the stores. After while they finally stopped in a spencer's and giggled over it. Shirt with some crude sayings. "I dare you buy this" Ashley said, picking up a black t. shirt that said I love that loud with a tattooed Marilyn Monroe smoking a blunt. "And give my parents a heart attack I don't think so" Jazmine said laughing at the shirt.

Ashley smiled and shrugged "I would," she said, looking at the t. Shirt. "Why?" Jazmine said, looking at cute little mermaid sweatshirt. "Maybe they'll notice me for once" Ashley said smirking. Jazmine was about to answer her. When a tall, funny deadhead boy walked up to them.

"Hey little momma's aren't you both looking sexy" the boy said Jazmine looked at the boy there was something familiar about him.

"You" Jazmine said angrily realizing who he was; he was that boy with that disgusting Cario that was trying to attack Cari Dewy or something. The boy raised his eyes in surprise at her harsh tone, but then his eyes raised in realization too.

"Never mind" Dewey said losing interest quickly frowning, he was sporting a small bandage on his nose where Riley had punched him.

"Yeah, that's sounds about right" Jazmine said, scowling glad he got the notion to leave. "Man whatever you lucky your stupid boyfriend isn't here or me and care would have let you have it Mariah Carey" Dewey said sneering at her.

Ashley snorted. "Please you and whatever your funny name friend won't do anything and I would like to recommend a hairdresser to come tame those disgusting worms on your head that you call dreads" Ashley said stepping in. Looking at Dewey with disgust.

Dewey smirked at her unfazed by her insult "until we meet again, " he said coldly walking past them and leaving the store. Jazmine stared at him angrily the boy had some nerve and how dare he called her Mariah Carey the asshole she thought.

"Who is that lame" Ashley said, wrinkling her nose once Dewey was gone. "A nobody" Jazmine answered. Ashley shrugged "um I'm going to buy this and we can go" Jazmine said ready to leave the store. Picking up the mermaid sweater and heading to the register.

Once Jazmine paid for her purchase both girls left the store, but Ashley stopped her " I forgot something I'll be right back" Ashley said running back into Spencer's. "Okay" Jazmine replied. And sat on the bench and waited. '

"Ugh god Dubois what are you doing here" a voice said.

Jazmine looked up and groaned under her breath with misery first disgusting Dewey now Rayonna why was she running into all the people she had a great dislike for today.

Jazmine stared up Coldly at Rayonna who actually looked nice in a blue plaid shirt and gray leggings and blue uggs she was pretty sure the outfit came from her sister's store she her naturally curly hair in a bun.

"Minding my business wilds is that a personal problem for you" Jazmine said hotly. Now remembering the flashback of the bitch kissing Huey.

Rayonna smirked. And looked at her and shook her head. "I really should ask you what the hell do you have on you look like one of those snobby rich preppy white girls that go to the Woodcrest private school, but it's nice to see you finally embracing your other side" Rayonna said laughing coldly.

Jazmine shook her head Ashley was right about this girl she truly had color issues if all she could do was insult her about her mixed blood then clearly the girl had problems.

"Ashley is right about you if all you can is the white part of me then you have some deep some insecurities within yourself, you need to fix rayonna seriously" Jazmine said, shaking her head with pity at Rayonna wiping the smile of the girl smug's face.

Rayonna looked at Jazmine with disbelief. "Ashley" she said spiting the girl name out with venom. "Ashley is the last person you should be listening to I may have my issues, but one thing i'm not is a manipulative cunning, lying bitch she may be your cousin Jazmine but out of the two you already know what I'm about and how I'm am you know nothing about Ashley and I suggest you stay far away from her or she'll do you like she did me "Rayonna said. Frowning and folding her arms.

"It sounds like you're just bitter that you messed up your friendship with Ashley and trying to blame it all on her" Jazmine said not believing Rayonna's words.

"My god she's got you brainwashed already" Rayonna said faceplaming herself. "The only one brainwashed around here is you Rayonna" Ashley said coming up to them. Jazmine held her breath as much as insulting was fun she didn't want to cause a scene in this mall.

Rayonna laughed and looked at her former ex-best friend with pure hate and disgust. "The fact that you can't believe you're no good is hilarious to me, you're the reason why I'm the way I'm being" Ashley just shook her head. "Yes, blame the mixed girl because the darker skin girl can't deal with her deep insecurities do I need to call Oprah" Ashley shot back.

"Whatever" rayonna said coldly now looking at their outfits. "Omg Dubois, she has you dressing like her you really are that far gone, but then you were always gullible. Rayonna said, laughing rudely at their outfits.

Jazmine couldn't help flushed red at the insult. "I'm my own person Rayonna" Jazmine shot back. "Well, you better act like it before you become another Ashley your cousin has some real mental problems" Rayonna said firmly. "Maybe if you'll get over your jealousy of me you wouldn't have to think that about me" Ashley sneered.

While Rayonna looked at the girl like she was crazy. "jealous of you, " she said with great amusement and disgust. "I rather walk in dog shit before I even consider or think anything you want to have" Rayonna said.

"I can't tell" Ashley said, smirking. "Enough Ashley let's go look Rayonna whatever issues you have with my cousin fix them and stay away from Huey now that he has a girlfriend there no need for you not to kiss him anymore or better yet just keep your distance all together" Jazmine said cutting in.

"Well, it's about time you admit to yourself that you liked Huey, but you don't have to worry about me cutting into your relationship you need to worried about the person standing next to you" Rayonna said looking Ashley pointedly.

"Ashley would never do anything to my relationship" Jazmine said, shaking her head honestly Rayonna's accusations about how bad her cousin was getting out of hand and she refused to listen to anymore of Rayonna lies.

"yeah that what i thought too but apparently friendships isn't the only thing she's breaks look Dubois i don't know why I'm explaining this fraud to you and i don't know why I'm standing in this fraud's presence but hopefully you'll see that your cousin. Ashley real colors in due time by the way my sister will call you after Christmas break for the first shoot so be ready and leave that trash at home" Rayonna said giving Ashley one more glowering look of disgust and left.

"I told you she had problems, it's amazing I stayed friends with her this long" Ashley said shaking her at Rayonna's now retreating form.

Jazmine just sighed and shook her head the negativity from Ashley's and Rayonna's relationship was tiring and really all she wanted to do was go home and snuggle and get some makeout time with Huey she thought.

"Girls there you are" Jazmine mother said, holding some shopping bags in her hands. "Ready to go" Jazmine mother said. "Thank god" Jazmine said in her head. "Yes" the girl said eagerly while Ashley just nodded.

They left the mall and soon was home. "Mom, I'm going to Huey's for a little bit I'll be back" Jazmine said getting out the car quickly.

"Wait Jazmine aren't you going to invite Ashley" Jazmine mother said raising her eyebrow at her. "Um" Jazmine started she really wanted some alone time with Huey. "It's ok auntie I have plenty to keep me occupied go ahead Jazmine I had fun and I loved that we dressed up as twins your the best cousin ever" Ashley said hugging her.

"Are you sure Ashley" Jazmine mother said. "It's fine" Ashley said, winking her eye at Jazmine. "Well, ok Jazmine doesn't stay over long I notice that you been spending a lot of time with Huey lately, but even best friends need a break" Jazmine mother said.

Jasmine bit her lip and nodded, she hadn't told her parents that she and Huey were a couple yet and was waiting for the right time, but when did her mother become so strict lately she thought as she replied "ok" and made her way to the Freeman's across the street.

Jazmine rang the doorbell and tapped her feet impatiently "what the hell you want and why you dressed like some preppy white girl from up the block" Riley said opening the door smoking and wrinkling his nose at her outfit. "My cousin idea" Jazmine said, rolling her eyes and pushing past him.

"Cousin" Riley said, raising his eyebrows at her Jazmine hadn't introduced Cindy and Riley to Ashley yet. "Yeah, you meet her due time" Jazmine replied. "I also saw a friend of yours today" Jazmine thinking about running into Dewey at the mall.

"Who?" Riley said, walking into the living room with Jazmine following him where Cindy and Cari were sitting on the living room floor playing a board game.

Cindy looked and burst out laughing. "Yo jazzy what the hell do you have on that look like some shit my mama would make me wear for her and daddy snooty ass business ass friends" the blonde said staring at her outfit.

"It's not that bad" Jazmine grumbled while Cindy and Riley roared with laughter. "Jazmine" Cari yelled happily getting up hugging the girl. "Hey Cari" Jazmine said, hugging the girl back. "Why are you dressed like that you look like a private school, I see walking to school when I ride the bus" Cari said wrinkling her nose at Jazmine's outfit.

Ok, so maybe the outfit was that bad Jazmine made a mental note to never wear anymore of Ashley's clothes. Jazmine frowned at Cindy and Riley still shaking with laughter, especially since cari added fuels to the flame.

"It's a long story Cari" Jazmine said, letting go of the girl. Cari shrugged and giggled and ran back to the board game. "Again, Cindy" she yelled. Cindy nodded and rearranged the game pieces.

"Where's Huey" Jazmine said. "His gay ass upstairs" Riley said bored picking up his xbox 1 controller.

Jazmine nodded and ran upstairs to Huey's room.

"Huey" Jazmine said cheerfully bursting into her boyfriend's room it still felt so funny calling him a boyfriend instead of a best friend.

Huey was sitting at his computer browsing. "Seriously Jazmine people do knock" he said still looking at the screen not turning around.

"Well, I don't" Jazmine said happily coming into the room and kicking off her shoes and jumping into Huey's bed and snuggling in his blankets. "I figured as much, " Huey said, watching her ruffled his neat blankets making them messy.

"Hush Freeman "ive missed you" Jazmine said, hopping up and jumping off the bed and sitting in his lap. "Jazmine" Huey protested, but stopped once he saw her outfit. "Why are you dressed like that, " he said, looking at her outfit.

Jazmine sighed and rolled her eyes

"Me and Ashley decided to dress like twins today" Jazmine explained the boy raised his eyebrows and look at the outfit and wrinkled his nose exactly Riley it was almost comical.

"Enough about my clothes freeman kiss me" Jazmine demanded, grabbing his face. Huey snorted and jerked his head back losing her grip on his face.

"And why did you and Ashley dress like twins" Huey said still looking at her outfit. Jazmine sighed; she really didn't feel like talking about this. "Ashley wanted to she feels I'm like a sister so she wanted to be closer to me, you know" Jazmine replied standing up.

"Hmm" Huey said. "What?" Jazmine said curiously. "Nothing, just be careful with Ashley" Huey said simply. Jazmine raised her eyebrows "Huey, it's just an outfit and can we please not talk about my cousin right now" Jazmine said pouting.

"So what have you been doing all this time" Jazmine said frowning. Huey shrugged and pointed at the computer. Jazmine shook her head at him. "And missing you" he said making her smile. And jumping back into his lap.

"I've missed your more" Jazmine said, snuggling closer to him enjoying his scent. As she pressed her face into his hoodie. "Jazmine" Huey said. "Hmm" Jazmine replied. Burying her face into his neck.

"Kiss me," he said. Jazmine raised her head and smiled at him. And pressed her lips on his. This went on for about ten minutes until they broke apart breathless.

"Look Huey" Jazmine said, looking out the window, she could see the sunset getting ready to set.

"Haven't you seen anything more beautiful" Jazmine said dreamily looking at the sky. Huey scowled and stood up and walk next to the window next to her and looked at the school.

"No, " he said Jazmine looked at him and frowned typical of Huey to be a spoiled sport. "I haven't seen anything more beautiful because I'm already looking at it, " he said looking at her. Making Jazmine blushed

"Oh Huey" Jazmine sighed, leaning her head against him as they both watched the sun set from his window.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

**I Just Wanna Say …..BIG SHOUTOUT ! to Cutechibilolita For The Help I Truly Appreciate it ! and Thank You for The Reviews…and Sidenote Keep your Eyes on Ashley !**

It was currently Christmas Eve and Jazmine was putting up the last touches of the Christmas decorations all over the cozy warm house.

"That's looks great honey." Mrs. Dubois said carrying a large plate of chocolate chip cookies to sit on the table next to the tree.

"Thanks mom." Jazmine responded beaming.

"You welcome and here are the cookies for Mr. Clause." Mrs. Dubois said setting the plate down next to the other cookies.

"You still give out cookies to Santa clause?" Ashley asked a bit amused while wrinkling her nose with a slight sarcastic tone.

The girl had spent her whole entire time on her phone texting whoever and hadn't offer a drop of help.

Jazmine was still unsure about her cousin, while Ashley seemed nice and sweet for the most part Jazmine really got to look at how shallow and stuck up Ashley could be. But Jazmine assumed most of her personality came from how she was raised, so she decided to not take her comment to heart. Her father would devoured them once he got home anyway so it did not matter.

"Yeah it's family tradition."Jazmine informed her while looking at the cookies.

Ashley shrugged and went back to texting on her phone. Since Jazmine was done putting everything up she decided to go finish wrapping her Christmas gifts.

She pulled out her gifts from under the bed and wrapped Cindy's, Riley's, and Mr. Freeman's first. She was saving Huey's for last. While she was wrapping Riley's gift she felt her cell phone buzzing and saw that she was receiving an incoming text from Cindy. ^^^^^^^^^

C-Murph: You Busy Jazzy?

Jazmine: Not really, just wrapping Christmas presents. Why what's up?

C-Murph: Nothing much just wanted to come over and drop off my presents.

Jazmine: Ok then hurry up. You can meet my cousin Ashley while you're here.

C-Murph: Ok, see you in a few.

Jazmine quickly wrapped the last of her gifts and set them on the bed. She was happy that Cindy was coming over because she wanted to talk to her about her relationship with Huey, and Cindy would be the best person to talk considering since she was dating his brother as well.

While she waited she wrapped her mom's, dad's, and Ashley's gift. Since it was a last minute thing she bought Ashley a pair of earrings from forever 21, they weren't expensive but they were in the girl's taste so Jazmine figure she should like them.

She bought her a small stack and laid the gifts under the tree. She looked to see if Ashley was still in the living room but she was gone , Jazmine figure the girl must have went to her room. She did however noticed that two of the cookies were missing.

Jazmine frowned. She didn't know why that bothered her, especially because she knew her father was going to eat them later, maybe because it was ahead of time. She decided to go ask Ashley if she ate them and headed upstairs quickly to knock on her door.

"Ashley?" she called out as she faced the closed door.

there was no response so Jazmine tried again.

"Ashley?" she said again turning the door knob without thinking and walking in the room.

Her room was neat to perfection, but Ashley was nowhere in sight.

'Where is she?; Jazmine thought .

She called out her cousin's name one more time and looked in the bathroom, but it was empty.

Thinking no more of it she left the room and closed the door and decided to let it go because it was silly to think that she was about to argue with her cousin over two missing cookies that Santa clause wouldn't get to eat.

As she was making her way back to her room the doorbell rang.

"Jazmine!" her mother called out.

"Cindy is here!" she yelled.

"Ok!" Jazmine yelled back while running back down stairs.

"Hey Cindy." Jazmine greeted her best friend.

"Hey Jazzy." Cindy replied.

She smiled at Jazmine while holding a bag full of presents.

"Here Mrs. dubious, this is for you and Mr. Dubois." Cindy said while handing Sarah a red envelope.

"Why thank you kindly. I can't wait to open it." Sarah said as she smiled and took it. ^^^^^^^^

"Well you girl's have fun, I still have some more wrapping to do." Mrs. Dubois said as she left them.

"Um, mom?" Jazmine said stopping her.

"Yes,honey?" She answered as she turned around.

"Do you know where Ashley is? I was looking for her so I could introduce her to Cindy."

"Oh, she went off somewhere with a nice boy, he was really sweet. She'll be back soon."

"Thanks mom."Jazmine said.

She raised her eyebrows and thought 'When the hell did Ashley have time to meet this boy and who is he?'

She gave Cindy a look and Cindy just shrugged, as if she knew what her best friend was thinking.

"Come on let's go upstairs, maybe she'll be back before you go home." Jazmine said to Cindy, who nodded in reply and followed the girl upstairs.^^^^^^^

"So what's Ashley like?" Cindy asked once they were in Jazmine's room.

"She's nice, kinda shallow but nice. And a little high maintenance, I can't believe she's my cousin it's crazy. did I tell you that we ran into Rayonna at the mall the other day?" Jazmine asked.

"Hell no. What did that bitch do now?" Cindy asked as she took off her sneakers,making herself more comfortable in Jazmine's bed.

"Besides the usual, she went into a great rant on why I should watch out for Ashley. She said I knew nothing about her and blah blah blah. I can clearly see that Rayonna has some deep problems and color issues." Jazmine stated while shaking her head and sitting down next to her. ^^^^^^

"Well jazzy, I would be a little cautious."Cindy spoke.

"Of Ashley?""Jazmine exclaimed, looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean it's not every day an enemy warns you like that. Rayonna don't even like ya ass so why in the hell she telling you to watch out for your cousin? She must know something about Ashley you don't." Cindy pointed out.

"I don't think so. I just think Rayonna is being more dramatic than usual and letting Ashley take the fall for her attitude."Jazmine said unconvinced.

"I hope so." Cindy murmured as she got up to look at the egg.

"You think it's dead or something?" Cindy asked while studying it.

Jazmine face palmed herself. Riley and Cindy were perfect for each other, only those two would think the unhatched egg would be dead.

"No. He or she are not ready to hatch yet, besides the chick should be out any day now." Jazmine assured her.

"So how are you and Riley lately?" She asked casually.

Cindy smirked and shook her long blonde hair.

"We good for the most part, but I'll admit I'm having a few trust issues. Riley was such a big whore before we got together, you should see the numbers of hoes he was talking to." Cindy replied giving a disgusted expression.

"Well he does have quite the reputation at school." Jazmine responded amused.

She began thinking of the multiple girls Riley had talked to and messed with before dumping them.

"Ugh, Tell me about it. But if Riley going to be with me he won't be associated with those slut buckets anymore. He better shut that shit down quick, cause I'm not going to put up with it. So far his phone been clean and he hasn't talked to any girls since we got together, but I can't help but be careful. The only girls I like around him is you and Cari, I wish he told me about her sooner cause I was literally about to smash that girl's face in. I'm just glad she spoke before I did." Cindy sighed.

"Yeah I'm glad she did too because beating up a special needs kid would not look so great on your record at all. I'm just glad we were there for her, who knows what that disgusting Dewey or Cairo would have done to her." Jazmine said feeling herself getting heated.

"Hell yeah! I swear she's like a little sister to me, if they would have laid one finger on her I would have beaten the fire out they asses so quick." Cindy declared fiercely, an angry expression appearing on her face.^^^^^^

"Huey hasn't spoken much of him since the fight happened." Jazmine said.

"Damn, I almost forgot about you and Huey. How are y'all? We never really talked since y'all became a couple and shit." Cindy pointed out while smirking.

Jazmine blushed and smiled.

"We've been great so far, everything between us is so perfect. I still can't believe we were best friends and now we're a couple holding hands and kissing and stuff." Jazmine replied as her face turned beet red.

Cindy laughed.

"Oh yeah me and Riley have some pretty good make out sessions ourselves, we even went past first base. Well halfway." The blonde said dreamily as she also blushed.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and made a grossed out expression while faking to throw up.

"I know, I've seen one of them." She said dramatically.

"Shut up.""Cindy said as she laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Well me and Huey haven't been past first or half base yet. We just been kissing, which is nice and I don't mind. I'm not ready for the other things yet." Jazmine admitted.

"Wait,you're not thinking what I think you're thinking? I just mean Riley and I kiss and I'll let him touch me, nothing else. I'm not ready either girl." Cindy explained quickly as she blushed harder than before.

"Oh,my bad." Jazmine said, realizing what her friend truly meant.

"Yeah, and besides I feel like a girl's first time should be special and shit. Me and Riley just started dating, we most certainly need to wait. You and Huey should too." Cindy said seriously.

"Oh I agree. Everything is so new with us and I don't think sex needs to be thrown in so quickly." Jazmine nodded in agreement.

"Good, cause I feel the same way. God this is awkward as hell talking about sex and shit."Cindy stated, her face still red with embarrassment.

"Very awkward." Jazmine agreed, nodding and turning to look at Cindy.

The girls stared at each other for a minute and burst out giggling.

"Let's talk about something else." Jazmine suggested once they stopped giggling.

"Like what?" Cindy asked.

At that moment Ashley came bursting into Jazmine's room, her cheek flushed pink and excited.

"Hey Ashley." Jazmine greeted her cousin. She felt a little startled by the unexpected arrival.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you like that." Ashley said as she giggled. ^^^^^^

Jazmine waved her off.

"It's ok. Cindy this is my cousin Ashley."

"Hey." Cindy said politely.

Ashley waved back at her, but giggled at her hard.

"What's so funny?" Cindy asked carefully.

"I don't know." Ashley said laughing even harder.

Her cheeks were flushed pink.

Jazmine raised her eyebrows at her.

"Then why are you laughing?" Jazmine asked her.

"I don't know." Ashley repeated herself as she laughed with tears in her eyes.

Cindy looked at Jazmine and gave her an expression that said "This bitch is clearly crazy."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and looked back at her cousin. ^^^^^

"Ashley are you ok?" Jazmine asked feeling worried as the dark curly head girl went into a more heavy fit of giggles.

"Yes of course, I'm so happy." Ashley singed still laughing and throwing her head back.

"Jazzy I think the bitch is high." Cindy said amused at the situation.

"Cindy!" Jazmine hissed at her.

"What? She is, I have seen one of my niggas on my team get high before. This is clearly how they acted." Cindy pointed out.

"Ashley isn't high, she's just, I don't know more her or something." Jazmine said while watching her cousin plop down on her bed giggling at the ceiling.^^^^^^^^^^

"Man look at her eyes! People who are high usually get red eyes." Cindy pointed out while pulling Jazmine closer to show her Ashley's eyes.

The girls watched Ashley sit up and look at them,still giggling, her eyes were red as hot cherry peppers. 'What the hell!' Jazmine thought.

"Ashley where the hell have you been and why the hell you high? What are you on?" Jazmine asked. She felt herself panicking.

Ashley just stared at her and rubbed her stomach.

"Hey Jazmine, do you have any food? I got the munchies bad." Ashley said ignoring the mulatto's question.

"Yup, that bitch is high. They say that shit too when they is high. I wonder who she was smoking with cause she is clearly high off weed." Cindy said confirming her theory.

"Omg what am I going to do?" Jazmine freaked out.

"Just wait. That shit gon wear off soon and her ass will be alright. She just hungry and happy, those are pretty much the side effects." Cindy assured the panicking teen.

"Wait, have you smoked before?" Jazmine asked a bit curious.

Cindy snorted .

"Hell no! That shit will have you weak on the court. But I have seen plenty of niggas at school smoking weed and shit, if it wasn't for me we would have lost most of our home games. I was the only sober one playing and not giggling on the damn court like a damn Hyena." Cindy said while rolling her ocean blue eyes.

" I need to see where my mom is. I can't let her see Ashley like this." Jazmine said fully alarmed and upset at the situation her cousin got her in.

She didn't know how to deal with this. I mean she had just learned she had a cousin, and now that so called cousin was a possible drug addict. Her parents just let a druggie move in her house, some role models they were. Jazmine got up and left the room.

"Jazzy wait!" Cindy called out.

She reached for her hand and grabbed it.

"What?" Jazmine snapped.^^^^^

"Let's think about this. I know this looks bad but are you really going to snitch on her?" Cindy asked. She was beginning to sound just like Riley.

Jazmine bit her lip and thought that Cindy had a point. Even though she didn't know Ashley that well she figured Ashley would be pretty pissed if she ran and told her parents that she was high.

"I guess not, but what are we gonna do? We can't leave her like this!who knows how much she smoked of that...stuff." Jazmine said feeling agitated.

"We feed her and drop her ass off in her room. Then we wait till the shit wears off." Cindy stated.

"I don't know, I mean how long can that take?" Jazmine asked as she shook her head.

Cindy and Jazmine walked back into the room since they did not want Sarah to overhear them.

"That's the only option we got." Cindy said as she closed the door.

They both shrugged as they watched Ashley slumped on Jazmine's bed. The girl was watching Dora and laughing every time Dora said something .

"Jazmine can you believe that she walks around with a monkey? like who the fuck walks around with a monkey? Especially named Boots." Ashley said as she shook her head from laughter.

"Do you have anything to eat by the way?"Ashley added.

Jazmine stared at the girl with wide eyes while Cindy just looked at her in amusement. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Huey's number.

"What you doing?" Cindy asked looking at her.

"Calling Huey." Jazmine informed her quickly while listening to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Huey answered in his usual bored tone.

"Huey! You have to get over here quick!" Jazmine said getting riled up.

"Whoa, Jazmine calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Huey said while attempting to calm his girlfriend, but Jazmine wasn't having it.

"Ashley is high as kites! And I don't know what to do so get your butt over here freeman and bring Riley to." Jazmine said squealing.

Making Cindy and Ashley wince.

"Damn jazzy, you tryin to make yo mom hear?" Cindy said while rubbing her ears.

Ashley just laughed again.^^^^^^^

"Ok Jazmine. I'm coming as soon as I make sure I have my hearing back." Huey said.

"Well hurry up! And bring Riley with you!" And with that Jazmine had firmly hung up the phone.

"What the hell are they going to do?" Cindy asked as she frowned.

"I don't know. But maybe they know what to do better than us." Jazmine replied while biting her lips nervously.

They watched Ashley crawl on the ground, the girl was barking.

"Oh God." Jazmine moaned as she rubbed her face.^^^^^^^^

It didn't take long for the boys to come over. Riley burst into her room severely annoyed with Huey right behind, looking annoyed as well.

"Aye, this shit better be good cause I was beating niggas on COD and-

What the fuck is wrong with this ho?!" Riley exclaimed while looking at Ashley, who had now gone from barking to meowing.

"Shush!" Jazmine said, dragging the boys in roughly and closing the door. She prayed her mom didn't hear them just then.

"Ow!" Riley yelled .

He rubbed where Huey had slapped him on the back of the head.

"Will you shut up!" Jazmine said infuriated and stressed out.

"Tell your nigga to stop hitting me then." Riley grumbled while Huey just scowled even harder at Ashley.

She was now making snow angels out of invisible snow.^^^^^^^^^

"I don't know what to do? she's to high." Jazmine said while running her hands through her curls in a stressed manner.

"Clearly." Riley said while smirking and sitting next to Cindy.

They watched Ashley flap her arms wildly and giggle again.

"Huey help." Jazmine whined while looking at her boyfriend.

Huey stared at her and then back at Ashley, he scratched his head.

"Well what is she on?" He asked.

"Weed." both Jazmine and Cindy answered.

"Her ass on more than weed, cause weed don't make you do that." Riley said as he still laughed hard. Ashley had now stopped making snow angels and had begun taking her jacket off, after came her shirt. "Look Jazmine!I'm girls gone wild!" Ashley yelled laughing.^^^^^^^

"Stop her!" Jazmine screamed as she and Cindy tackled the girl and stopped her before she exposed her goodies to Huey and Riley.

"Jazmine I'm hot." Ashley whined.

She than began giggling while wiping her forehead as Cindy and Jazmine laid on top of her, trying to make her keep her clothes on.

"I bet bitch." Cindy said sarcastically.

Jazmine rolled her eyes at her cousin.

Riley laughed wildly at them.

"So Jazzy, this yo cousin?" He said while wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes.

"Yes." Jazmine grumbled.

"She a pot head." Riley stated while slapping his knees as he laughed some more.

"Huey." Jazmine said, looking at the boy.

"Honestly Jazmine, I don't know what to do." Huey said simply.

"What!" Jazmine stared at him like he was crazy.

Cindy snorted, he was supposed to be the smart one how in the hell he didn't have a solution for this. He had to help her.

"There must be something. You're the smart one so you should have an answer to this." Jazmine pointed out.

"Gee Jazmine, I didn't know I had to be a genius on every level. Sorry I haven't met that many pot heads to know what to do." Huey responded sarcastically.^^^^^^^^^^

"Well you must know something?" Jazmine asked angrily.

"Here's a suggestion." Huey started.

Jazmine looked intrigued on what he was going to say, even Cindy and Riley were paying attention.

"We can wait till your mother comes back and we can tell her that your cousin is high and probably needs to be taken to the hospital." Huey finished.

Jazmine glared at him.

"Aye snitching is gay! Jazzy you bet not tell." Riley said seriously not laughing anymore.

"This isn't your problem Jazmine. You need to let your parents handle this." Huey said as he ignored his brother.

"I can't, she would be supper mad at me." Jazmine uttered softly.

"You barely know her. And beside you'll be doing her a favor, look at her." Huey said while pointing at Ashley, who was leaning out Jazmine's window and singing her ABC'S.

Jazmine groaned in frustration as her and Cindy pulled the girl back in the room and lead her on Jazmine's bed.

"Wait my mom is gone?" Jazmine asked, now realizing what her boyfriend had said.

"Yeah, her car wasn't in the driveway when we came over." He informed her.

"Then we still have time to figure something out." Jazmine announced as she tried to figure out a solution to this problem.

"And what would that be Jazmine?" He asked a bit annoyed at his girlfriend's cousin. ^^^^^^^^

"I don't know Huey, I'm trying to come up with a bright idea or something." Jazmine informed him, frustrated at Ashley.

Huey gave her a deep scowl but she ignored it. Riley laughed and snorted at the bickering couple while Cindy just looked tired and uncomfortable.^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Its Lil Wayne!" Ashley pointed at Riley.

She giggled even more and Riley stared back at her with a blank expression.

"You know what? Put this bitch in the chair." Riley said, standing up serious.

"You have an idea?" Jazmine said hopefully.

"I don't know yet, just do as I say." Riley commanded as he still stared at Ashley, who giggled furiously with her hands on her mouth.

Cindy quickly grabbed a chair while Jazmine picked the girl off the floor and sat her in the chair like a child.

"So what's next?" Jazmine asked while looking at Riley preparing.

The boy had a way to get her out of this mess. He ignored her and stared at her hard for a few minutes "I remember watching this movie where one of the homeboys had smoked some real bad shit and was high as hell, higher than snoop dog, well anyway they didn't know what to do so they put him in a cold shower and broke him out of the high." Riley explained.

"So you're saying we wash her ass? Aw hell naw! This ain't no nursing home, that bitch can clean herself. Matter fact Jazmine that is yo cousin you do it." Cindy said disgusted.^^^^^^^^^^^

"So your solution is to give her a damn bath? Riley your suppose to be helping me figure out something!" Jazmine snapped angrily.

Both Huey and Riley face palmed themselves.

"I can definitely tell your tom's daughter."" Riley said while sighing.

"Jazmine go cut the shower on." Riley commanded as he grabbed Ashley's arm.

"Aye Huey! Get off yo gay ass and help me carry her to the bathroom." Riley said frowning.

Huey rolled his eyes but got up.

"Oh hell naw! If me and Jazmine is not going to wash her then what the fuck make you think we are going to let y'all do it? You better leave that stoned bitch right there."" Cindy said while flaring up with jealousy.

"Cindy is right, you can just leave Ashley right in that chair." Jazmine said folding her arms.

Riley slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"If y'all white girls don't calm your asses down, shit. Ain't nobody giving nobody a bath." Riley assured them.

Jazmine and Cindy bristle with anger at the term.

"We gonna let the cold water run on her until she snap out of it and break out the high. Get yo damn mind out the gutter, you done dragged me from my xbox to deal with your pot head cousin and you got the nerve to complain? Shut up and let me handle this." Riley continued as he and Huey carried the giggling and now sweating girl to Jazmine's shower.^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well she better have all her damn clothes on or ima beat your ass and her ass too!" Cindy called after him as she and Jazmine followed them into the bathroom.

Riley rolled his eyes

"Yeah Cin I just find high bitches attractive-

Oww Huey stop hitting me before I drop yo ass in this bathroom!" Riley yelled at his brother while rubbing his head.

Ashley laughed at the both of them.

"Man stop playing and hurry this shit up!"Cindy yelled at them.

"Man Cindy chill. Jazzy come run this water." Riley said as he and Huey place Ashley in the tub. "Look Jazmine I'm going swimming!" Ashley grinned as she swung her arms around like she was swimming.

"Yeah, your going swimming Ashley." Jazmine said softly as she ran the cold water.

It shot out quickly, instantly hitting Ashley with freezing water. Because it was so cold outside it was natural that the water was at 0 temperature.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ashley screamed,flinging and trying to get out the tub.

"Hold her ass down!" Riley yelled while pushing her down so the water could hit her.

Jazmine and Huey quickly pushed her down, but Ashley tried to fight them off her.

"Stop it's too cold!" The girl whimpered while she shivered under the freezing water.

"Cindy throw some water on her face!" Riley said as they struggle to hold Ashley down in the water. "Gladly.""Cindy replied while grabbing a cup and filling it up with cold water.

She threw it at Ashley's face.

"I said stop it!" Ashley screamed at them, her eyes closed pushing at them.

"How long is this shit supposed to take?" Cindy asked.

She threw another cup of water at Ashley.

" I think that's enough water Cindy. We're not trying to drown her." Huey gritted his teeth.

"Okay, let her go." Riley said while moving his hands away from the freezing girl.

The others did the same quickly.

Ashley sat in the tub shivering. She folded her arms,as though they were providing her with warmth. Jazmine cut the shower off.

"Aye open your eyes." Riley said, snapping his fingers at her.

Ashley ignored him and shivered.

"Here." Huey said as he handed her a towel.

The girl took the towel and wiped her face.

She open her eyes.

Her eyes were pure white, the redness finally gone. They all sighed with relief.

"What the hell did you idiots do to me?" Ashley accused angrily looking at them.

She was clearly back to herself, but Jazmine didn't understand why she was angry.

If anybody should be angry it should be her. She was about to tell Ashley this, but Huey beat her to it.

"You should be glad we did what we did. Whatever you was on could have been dangerous and killed you, and you should be glad that your cousin took this route instead of telling her parents. I don't think they'll take their niece being high on weed to well or whatever you smoked." Huey lectured firmly with a no nonsense tone.

"Yeah, be glad we sober your ass up. You was on the floor barking and shit!" Riley added in annoyed tone.

His clothes were soaking wet.

Ashley bit her lip embarrassed at the situation. Her eyes began filling with tears.

"Sorry Jazmine and thank you."

Jazmine sighed. Just when she was about to let Ashley have a piece of her mind she stuck with the waterworks.

"Ashley what were you thinking? I never took it that you would be one of those types." Jazmine said slowly.

She was trying not to be judgmental towards her cousin. Ashley looked up offended.

"I'm not! I knew him for a long time and he told me that it wouldn't do anything except make me feel good." Ashley said while spluttering freezing.

"Yeah you were feeling good alright." Cindy mumbled sarcastically.

"And just who was this boy you were smoking with Ashley?" Jazmine asked sternly, sounding like an angry mother.

"Could I please get out of the tub first? I'm so cold." Ashley asked.

Her teeth were chattering.

Riley and Huey helped her out the tub while Jazmine and Cindy wrapped her in large towel.

Jazmine went to her room and brought back one of her hoodies and sweatpants for her cousin.

"Here, put this on before you catch cold." Jazmine handed Ashley the clothes.

She was gripping the towel on her wet self for dear life.

"Thank you." " Ashley took the clothes.

They left the bathroom and waited impatiently for her to come out.

After a few minutes Ashley emerged from the bathroom still shivering but dry. The only thing still wet was her hair.

"Now Ashley, who were you smoking with?" Jazmine asked again.

Whoever this fool was he could have almost killed her cousin, and if he was Ashley's friend why would he offer her such a thing?

Ashley grabbed a wet curl and burst out crying again. Cindy rolled her eyes and Riley just looked irritated and unimpressed. Huey scowled at her with disapproval.

Ashley quickly composed herself and answered.

"I was smoking with Cairo."


End file.
